Saranghae Hyung…Hajiman Mianhaeyo, Jeongmal Mianhae…! 2
by simahiro
Summary: "Keajaiban tidak harus mengembalikan mereka yang mati hidup kembali atau yang pecah utuh lagi. Sekarang bagiku pribadi kyuhyun adalah sebuah kenangan. Dan yang berdiri dihadapanku adalah Kyuhee." familier dengan judulnya? Yap! mohon dibaca hingga attention paling bawah.
1. Chapter 1

" **Saranghae Hyung…Hajiman Mianhaeyo, Jeongmal Mianhae…!" 2 Part 1**

Posted on 17 September 2011 by LeeKyuChaMin이큐차민(ᅩ차)

2

Author: LeeKyuChaMin이큐차민 (ᅩ차)

"Saranghae Hyung…Hajiman Mianhaeyo, Jeongmal Mianhae…!" 2

Cast: Choi Kyuhee, 12 member Super Junior, Choi Ahra

Genre: Brotherships, Sad(?), Humor(s)

Summary: Berharap pada sebuah kejaiban. Keajaiban yang sangat diharapkan, meskipun hanya setitik. Apa keajaiban itu akan datang?

Disclaimare: Super Junior milik SM Ent., membernya milik emmak, babe, ama Tuhan.. author cuman milikin cerita ama plotnya, tapi ngarep pengen jadi bini'nye member Super Junior:p #Plak, abaikan…

~LeeKyuChaMin~

 _Peluh kini mengalir dikeningnya dan terjatuh dengan bebasnya di tehel putih segi empat, meramaikan pasir-pasir kecil yang terabaikan disana. Nafasnya berat atau lebih tepatnya dia ngos-ngosan seakan sudah lari maraton sejauh 200 km. Namun ada rasa kelegaan yang terpatri jelas di wajah tampannya saat dia sudah memasuki sebuah kelas yang cukup luas untuk dikatakan sebuah kelas._

' _Jurusan Modern Music'_

 _Dilangkahkan kakinya yang sedaritadi minta untuk istirahat, mengabaikan hawa-hawa dingin yang menembus di kulitnya. Sekarang di otaknya hanya satu yang sedaritadi ingin dilakukannya, yaitu 'istirahat'. Tidak cukup lama untuk memilih tempat, ditaruhnya tas selempang miliknya dan langsung menjatuhkan dirinya. Memposisikan bokongnya yang rindu akan senderan, yang penting sekarang dia bisa istirahat sampai mata kuliah pertamanya masuk._

" _Hah.. apa disini tidak disediakan lift? Kakiku benar-benar mati rasa untuk menaiki 3 lantai sekaligus. Tidak di rumah tidak disini, selalu saja berhadapan dengan tangga. Hah, apa ini karma karena aku tak pernah olahraga?" gerutunya tak jelas, seakan merutuki dirinya yang memang tak pernah disuguhi dengan olahraga, sangat jelas dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat dan tubuhnya yang agak sedikit kurus untuk dibilang namja normal._

" _Heh, aku baru sadar kalo'cuman hanya aku yang ada disini. Apa aku masuk terlalu cepat yah?" seraya mengedarkan pandangan diseluruh kelas yang memang hanya dia satu-satunya makhluk hidup yang menempati ruangan kosong itu._

 _Tak ambil pusing, dirogohnya tas selempang coklat miliknya dan mengambil sebuah barang elektronik yang sudah menjadi kewajiban untuk dibawanya kemanapun, PSP._

 _Sudah 15 menit namja bersuara ballad itu larut dengan permainannya sampai seseorang menghentikan aktivitasnya itu dengan memanggilnya dan lagi.. dengan nama yang salah.._

" _Kyuhyun.."_

 **Nah sampai disini aku sempat membaca di . Setelah ini postingan selanjutnya di lock sama authornya. Karena aku orangnya pemalas untuk minta-minta *minta sama ortu sendiri aja males apalagi minta sama orang lain* jadi aku buat tulisan aku sendiri. Tanpa mengubah permulaan story maupun chapters awal dari story ini. Makanya aku saranin sama yang baca story ini silahkan berkunjung di wpnya dulu. Baca yang disana sampai selesai trus mampir ke sini.**

 **Aku tidak meminta ijin, lho. Jadi kemungkinan story ini bakal di protes kalau author aslinya tahu. Tapi demi Tuhan, berhubung aku punya imajinasi sendiri dan nggak sabar nungguin update an orang mending aku buat dengan gayaku sendiri dan aku nikmatin sendiri. Kenapa akhirnya di publish juga? Well, inilah seni ysng gak bakal cukup puas untuk dikonsumsi sendiri. Just to shared.**

 **Tau kan artinya plagiat? Jiplak? Kalau ada yang nganggep ini jiplakan it's ok. Pemikiran orang beda-beda. Aku sendiri tidak nganggep ini jiplakan. Setelah attention ini adalah murni dari buah imajinasiku sendiri. Diatas attention benar-benar jiplakan. Ini juga karya lama-lamaaaa banget hampir dua setengah tahun lalu. Setelah diperbaiki penulisannya baru aku publish.**

 **Oke. Sekian attention dari aku. Untuk reader yang masih berani baca silahkan di lanjut ke bawah. Euhm tapi yang udah kebakaran jenggot cukup sampai disini saja. Kembali dan silahkan baca others ff. Silahkan putuskan dan terima kasih.**

 _ **By : Sima'U**_

"Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun mendesah lelah. "Maaf, kau salah orang. Namaku Kyuhee, Choi Kyuhee, bukan Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhee." Jelas Kyuhyun sedikit dongkol. "Kenapa dengan semua orang. Memanggil nama orang seenaknya." Tidak mau semakin kesal Kyuhee memulai kembali permainannya. Namun seseorang yang salah memanggilnya segera menarik kursi dan duduk tepat didepannya, menghadap ke arahnya.

Kyuhee dikejutkan dengan perlakuan namja aneh ini. Seenaknya saja dan tanpa aba-aba dia menarik wajah Kyuhee dan membekapnya dengan kedua tangan. Seolah ingin memastikan dia menatap lekat wajah Kyuhee dan menggerakkannya sedemikian rupa. Kyuhee yang merasa risih mencoba lepas tapi tidak bisa. Kemudian dia menjadi sangat kesal dengan orang ini saat mendengar 'game over' dari PSPnya. Dia menjerit keras dan menarik diri dari lelaki aneh tersebut.

"Yaa! Kau membuatku kalah!" teriaknya seraya menatap horror pada PSP kesayangannya. Dia kalah untuk yang pertama kalinya dari computer PSP. Dan semua karena lelaki aneh bin kurang ajar ini. Dengan bernafsu dia menunjuk wajah si namja seusianya dengan PSP. "Kau," geramnya, "mulai detik ini kau musuhku!"

Kyuhee menyambar tasnya penuh emosi. Niat untuk kuliah lenyap sudah. Tidak peduli ini hari pertamanya. Masa bodoh. Semua orang seperti tidak menerimanya.

"Kyuhyun," panggil namja itu lagi yang membuat Kyuhee sekali lagi naik pitam.

"Namaku Kyuhee! Kyuheeeeeee! Siapa itu Kyuhyun aku tidak perduli! Panggil nama orang dengan benar, bodoh!" teriak Kyuhee. Setelahnya nafasnya naik turun dengan cepat karena emosi dan berteriak seperti tadi. Dia melanjutkan dengan langkah lebar keluar kelas. Tidak dipedulikannya tatapan semua orang yang melihatnya dengan aneh dan bisik-bisik itu.

Sedang di kelas tadi, namja itu masih syok dengan yang dia lihat. Wajah yang begitu mirip tanpa ada perbedaan. Dia mengangkat kedua tangan sebatas mata. Menatap kedua tangannya dengan tidak percaya. "Dia Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hidup lagi?" gumamnya masih tidak percaya.

Seseorang menepuk bahunya. Dia menoleh. "Dia bukan hantu! Dia Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun!" seru namja tersebut senang.

"Ye Jonghyun-ah, karena itu kuminta kau memastikannya. Tapi tadi dia bilang namanya Kyuhee?"

Lelaki yang disebut Jonghyun tadi berdiri dengan senyum merekah. "Dia pasti hanya mempermainkan kita, Minho-ah. Aku menyentuhnya tadi."

"Dia seseorang yang mirip Kyuhyun, teman kita. Kita jangan sampai salah orang hanya karena wajah mereka mirip."

Jonghyun diam tidak menampik ucapan Minho.

"Dia terlihat sangat marah. Dia juga mengatakan kalau kau musuhnya mulai dari sekarang. Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan hal itu?"

Wajah Jonghyun langsung pucat pasi. "Andweeeee! Aku tidak mau dimusuhi oleh seseorang yang berwajah mirip sahabatku!" Jonghyun langsung berlari keluar. Minho geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan ajaib sahabatnya tersebut. Namun akhirnya dia melangkah keluar juga untuk menyusul Jonghyun.

Tanpa sadar Kyuhee sudah keluar dari area kampus Kyunghee. Dengan dongkol dia menendang kerikil-kerikil yang dijumpainya di jalan. Bukan hanya kerikil, dia menendang semua hal yang di temuinya. Namun itu saja belum cukup untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Tiba-tiba dia berhenti dan menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Dia ingat kembali saat dia berjalan di sepanjang koridor kampus, seseorang kembali menyapanya dengan nama Kyuhyun. Menyebalkan! Dia memiliki nama tapi kenapa semua orang salah memanggil namanya. Bukan Hyun tapi Hee di belakang kata Kyu. Ingin sekali dia berteriak pada mereka semua dan menyebutkan namanya dengan jelas. Kalau perlu dia ingin memasang pengumuman berukuran baliho iklan untuk memperjelas namanya.

Kyuhee jadi merasa haus. Beruntung dia berdiri tepat di depan sebuah café. Tanpa menunggu lagi dia segera memasuki café tersebut. Beruntung antriannya tidak panjang. Setelah mendapat pesanannya jus jeruk dan seporsi burger dia mencari tempat untuk duduk. Café belum ramai karena ini termasuk jam kerja. Dianya saja yang sedang membolos kuliah di hari pertamanya masuk. Kelewatan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi moodnya hancur total karena namja bodoh yang tidak dikenalnya.

Seseorang turun dari lantai atas menuju meja kasir. Pakaiannya tidak seperti pakaian pegawai café. Dia memakai kemeja putih pendek yang tidak dimasukkan ujungnya dan celana jins hitam. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan dan matanya mengantuk. Dia pergi ke belakang meja kasir, berhenti di depan mesin pembuat kopi.

"Yesung-ssi baru bangun," sapa seorang pegawai wanita.

"Heum." Sahut namja itu. Dia mulai memasukkan biji kopi ke mesin.

"Kenapa tidak pulang saja, bos?" tanya pegawai namja lain.

"Aku sangat mengantuk, jadi ketiduran." Yesung mengangkat cangkir kopinya. "Salah seorang dongsaengku akan kemari, suruh langsung ke atas saja," pesannya sebelum melangkah ke tangga. Dia akan kembali ke atas untuk melanjutkan beberapa pekerjaan kantornya. Selain sebagai pemilik café ini dia juga merangkap sebagai salah satu manager di perusahaan optic. Belum sampai tangga dia berhenti. Tatapannya lurus ke meja di dekat dinding kaca. Pada sosok berkulit pucat, berambut ikal coklat. Sosok itu sedang asyik menyesap jus jeruk sambil memperhatikan layar HPnya. Entah kenapa sosok itu kemudian memanyunkan bibirnya seperti sedang kesal. Dia meletakkan gelas jus lalu mencangklong tas ranselnya. Masih focus ke layar HP dia meraih burger yang masih utuh. Sosok itu beranjak sambil menggigit burger kemudian menempelkan HPnya yang tiba-tiba berbunyi di telinga.

"Yeobseyeo," sapanya dengan mulut penuh burger. Dia menjauhkan HP sesaat, kemudian menempelkan kembali ke telinganya. "Ne noona… aku akan kembali. Iya, jangan berteriak lagi. Ini aku sedang berjalan kesana….."

Yesung masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri memegang cangkir. Tubuhnya serasa membeku melihat sosok yang barusan keluar dari cafenya. Sosok yang sangat dia rindukan dan kini berada di hadapannya. Dia sangat terkejut dan tidak percaya hingga dia lupa berekspresi maupun bernafas. Bahkan dia tidak bergeming saat seorang pegawainya menegur. Begitu tersadar dia justru menjatuhkan cangkir kopi hingga cangkir pecah dan isinya mengotori lantai. Dia tidak peduli. Bahkan merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak segera bergerak cepat saat melihat sosok itu didepan mata.

Yesung berlari keluar. Mencari sosok itu yang mungkin masih ada di sekitaran café. Namun nihil dia tidak melihat siapapun yang berwajah sama. Dia jadi meragu dengan penglihatannya.

"Begitu rindunya aku, saeng hingga aku berhalusinasi melihatmu." Yesung mencengkram dadanya yang tiba-tiba sesak. Dengan wajah lesu dia kembali masuk ke dalam café.

"Bos mengenalnya?" tanya pegawainya.

"Siapa?"

"Anak yang barusan keluar. Dia memesan burger tanpa sayur dan jus jeruk. Aku baru melihatnya hari ini. Dia masuk dengan wajah kesal tadi, tapi terlihat manis."

Yesung nampak cerah. Semangat kembali muncul dalam dirinya. Penglihatannya tidak salah, begitu ucapnya dalam hati. "Kabari aku jika dia datang lagi. Ingat, kabari aku." Pesannya berulang sebelum dia naik ke atas. Kali ini tanpa kopi. Dia tidak sabar untuk memberi tahu saudaranya yang lain.

Kemarin dengan terpaksa, dipaksa noona cantiknya dengan sedikit ancaman pembuangan PSP, akhirnya Kyuhee balik ke kampusnya. Dia masuk di jam ketiga setelah memohon maaf dengan bumbu sedikit kebohongan pasal absennya dia di jam pertama dan kedua mata kuliahnya. Yang membuatnya cemberut teryata orang bodoh yang salah memanggil namanya ada di kelas yang sama dengannya. Duduk di sebelah kirinya. Saat jam pelajaran berakhir lelaki itu buru-buru mengulurkan tangannya memperkenalkan diri sebagai Jonghyun. AwalnyaKyuhee enggan membalas tapi setelah Jonghyun itu minta maaf dan memohon padanya untuk tidak dijadikan musuh dengan wajah memelas hampir menangis barulah Kyuhee mau mengulurkan tangannya. Kemudian giliran seseorang di sebelah kanannya meperkenalkan diri sebagai Minho, tersenyum lebar terkesan berlebihan. Dia jadi ingat Changmin sahabatnya, jadi rindu.

Hari ini disinilah mereka bertiga berkumpul, taman kampus. Jonghyun dan Minho mengatakan ingin menjadi temannya. Karena Kyuhee tidak mengenal Seoul dan butuh pemandu dia menerima mereka sebagai teman. Awal yang baik untuk berinteraksi dengan lingkungan. Meskipun Kyuhee sepenuhnya tidak perduli dia akan berbaur dengan lingkungan atau tidak. Dia bukan tipe yang akan mencari teman banyak dan harus dikenal banyak orang. Asal dia ada PSP baginya semua akan berjalan lancar-lancar saja. Karena itu di usianya yang akan menginjak 23 tahun ini hanya ada Changmin sebagai temannya.

Kyuhee memainkan PSP, Jonghyun menyetel gitar sedangkan Minho makan sambil membuka buku.

"Kyu-ah, berhenti main PSP ayo bernyanyi saja." Ajak Jonghyun bosan memetik gitarnya sendirian.

Kyuhee bergeming. Jonghyun memanggilnya lagi.

"Kyuhee-ah! Atau mau kupanggil Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhee mempause game, menyimpan PSP di tasnya. Dia menatap Jonghyun tidak suka. Tapi dia juga penasaran dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun itu bukan tokoh fiksi atau semacamnya, kan? Siapa Kyuhyun?"

Jonghyun jadi salah tingkah. Minho-pun menutup buku dan meletakkan cemilannya di atas buku tersebut.

"Lebih dari 2 orang yang memanggilku Kyuhyun di kampus ini," Kyuhee kembali bersuara. "Siapa yang lebih tampan? Aku atau dia?"

Minho dan Jonghyun sweetdrop menanggapi pertanyaan Kyuhee. Setelah satu hari mengenal anak ini mereka jadi tahu sifat Kyuhee yang sedikit narsis, manja dan tidak bisa lepas dari PSP. Belum lagi mulutnya yang tajam dan sikapnya yang dingin plus cuek. Mereka akhirnya sadar 100% Kyuhyun dan Kyuhee berbeda. Kyuhyun adalah orang yang ramah dan manis pada semua orang. Bahkan bisa dekat dengan anak kecil. Satu saja yang sama antara keduanya adalah berotak encer. Kyuhee seperti tidak tertarik dengan belajar bahkan di sela perkuliahan saja dia sempat-sempatnya main PSP, tentunya sembunyi-sembunyi. Kalau Kyuhyun dia akan duduk manis dan mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian. Dua wajah berbeda kepribadian.

"Wajah kalian mirip bagaimana bisa dibedakan?" sahut Minho.

Kyuhee menggembungkan pipinya. Mata Jonghyun langsung bersinar dan mulutnya bergumam 'kyeopta'.

"Kalian bahkan sama-sama manis," tambah Minho dengan senyum menyeringai.

"Yaa!" teriak Kyuhee tidak terima. "Aku lebih tampan dan manis dibanding si Kyuhyun itu!"

Jonghyun dan Minho terbahak. Sangat menyenangkan menggoda Kyuhee tapi juga malapetaka kalau Kyuhee ngambek.

"Sudah, sebaiknya bernyanyi saja. Tidak ada Kyuhyun disini. Kyuhyun tidak ada yang ada adalah Kyuhee tampan dan manis. Puas?" Jonghyun memposisikan gitarnya. Matanya melirik Kyuhee yang wajahnya bersemu merah karena di puji. Jonghyun terkekeh. "Kau mudah sekali memerah kalau di puji."

Minho ikut terkekeh.

"Diam kalian! Aku mau bernyanyi."

Dan acara menggoda Kyuhee itupun berakhir dengan lantunan merdu suara Kyuhee. Minho mendengarkan suara tersebut dengan tenang dan Jonghyun mencoba melakukan yang terbaik melalui petikan gitar. Suara yang indah diringi music yang pas. Beberapa mahasiswa yang berada di sekitar mereka ikut terbuai dengan merdu dan bagusnya permainan mereka. Untuk sejenak melupakan aktifitas dengan menikmati suara emas tersebut.

TBC

ATTENTION...!

Teruntuk LeeKyuChaMin-ssi aku posting ini tanpa memintakan ijin darimu. Karena itu untuk para readers jika memiliki kontak atau mengenal LeeKyuChaMin-ssi secara pribadi mohon untuk menginfo-kan postingan ini. Saya berniat meminta ijin. Namun tidak menutup kemungkinan jika ff ini akan terus update hingga end. Sebagai catatan ff ini sudah end dari awal kapan tahun lalu, hehehe.

Ok. Sekian kalimat saya. Dan saya mohon reviewnya untuk pertimbangan.

Terima kasih.

:)

SIMA 'U


	2. Chapter 2

Tidak terasa sudah satu bulan Kyuhee berada di Seoul. Selama itu pula dia menikmati harinya bersama teman-temannya dan PSP tentu saja. Dia cukup menikmati kehidupannya sekarang. Meski pada awalnya dia merasa kesal karena dipanggil dengan Kyuhyun namun lambat laun semua orang memanggilnya dengan nama yang benar.

Pagi ini seperti biasa Kyuhee masih bergelung dengan selimutnya. Dia namja yang susah untuk bangun pagi. Harus ada yang membangunkannya, yang berhati sabar seperti eommanya atau dengan cara ekstrim seperti noona cantiknya. Dan jangan harapkan appanya untuk melakukan tugas pagi tersebut, karena bisa dipastikan bukannya membangunkan, sang appa malah akan mengelus kepala Kyuhee dan ikut meringkuk di bawah selimut. Kekekeke.

"Bangun bocah pemalas!"

Oh ternyata Ahra noona yang bertugas pagi ini. Dia menjeblak pintu dengan tidak elit. Berteriak lantang. Masuk dan langsung menarik selimut biru langit adiknya. Kyuhee menahan selimut tersebut dan bergerak dalam tidurnya.

"Dingiiiin, jangan tarik selimutnya," erang Kyuhee masih memejamkan mata. Dia menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut kembali. Ahra berdecak kesal.

"Ayo bangun ini sudah pagi," Ahra menggoyang tubuh Kyuhee. "Semalam kau bilang ada kuliah pagi!"

"5 menit lagi," tawar Kyuhee malas-malasan.

Ahra berkacak pinggang. "Kau memang tidak bisa bangun tanpa ancaman, ya. Kau lebih suka aku menceburkan PSPmu itu ke air, ha?"

Kyuhee menendang selimutnya. Duduk seketika. Matanya langsung terbuka lebar. Memandang noonanya dengan sengit. "Kau tega sekali noona! PSP itu nyawaku, kekasihku, belahan jiwaku!"

Ahra mencibir. "Cepat sana mandi! Kau berangkat denganku, appa sudah berangkat pagi sekali."

Kyuhee manyun. "Aku tidak mau kau yang membangunkanku, kau kejam. Aku juga tidak mau berangkat denganmu, aku mau naik bus saja."

Ahra mencubit pipi Kyuhee hingga si empunya pipi cubby itu meringis dan mendeathglare sang noona. Tapi Ahra tersenyum masa bodoh. "Cepat sana. Cuaca hari ini sangat buruk, mandilah dengan air hangat." Ucap Ahra dengan lembut kali ini. Kemudian dia melangkah keluar, menutup pintu dengan pelan.

Barulah Kyuhee merasa menggigil. Penghangat ruangan tidak cukup menghangatkannya. Dia segera turun dari tempat tidur dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Ahra menghampiri eommanya di meja makan.

"Dia sudah bangun?" tanya eomma meletakkan roti ke piring Ahra.

"Sudah eomma. Sebentar lagi juga turun. Dia mengeluh kedinginan."

"Musin dingin sudah datang. Kalian harus jaga kesehatan dengan baik. Pakai pakaian tebal dan mantel saat di luar."

"Siap eomma." Jawab Ahra memakan rotinya.

10 menit kemudian Kyuhee turun ke meja makan. Mengecup pipi eommanya sekilas dan memeluknya mengucapkan selamat pagi. Pada noonanya dia hanya menyapa selamat pagi dan menjulurkan lidah. Noonanya mencibir dan balas menjulurkan lidah.

"Eomma jangan biarkan noona yang membangunkanku. Dia terus mengancam PSPku akan diceburkan di air. Dia sangat tega eomma." Adu Kyuhee manja.

"Harus minta tolong siapa? Appamu? Tidak akan. Eomma masih ingat appamu akan ikut tidur kalau diminta tolong membangunkanmu."

"Terima saja nasibmu, Kyuhee Chagiiie." Sahut Ahra tersenyum manis.

Kyuhee mencebikkan bibir kemudian duduk di kursinya. "Aku akan bangun sendiri. Akan ku stel alarm, jadi eomma tidak perlu khawatir."

"Kyuhee manja mana bisa bangun karena alarm. Yang ada alarm itu bosan berbunyi dan si pangeran tidur masih bobok manis." Ejek Ahra senang menggoda sang adik. Tapi yang dia ucapkan benar. Kelewat malas bangunnya Kyuhee, bahkan alarm saja tidak bisa membangunkannya. Itu sudah pernah dicoba dan tidak berhasil. Karenanya mereka memilih membangunkan Kyuhee dengan cara manual. Suara eomma atau noonanya.

Kyuhee menggembungkan pipi dan memanyunkan mulut. Melihat itu eomma dan noonanya malah tertawa geli.

"Tidak apa sayang, kami masih mau membangunkanmu." Eomma mengusap lembut rambut Kyuhee. Kyuhee masih memanyunkan bibirnya tanpa menggembungkan pipi. Dia melihat ke noonanya yang masih tertawa geli.

"Eomma aku bermimpi aneh semalam." Cerita Kyuhee memakan roti yang sudah disiapkan eommanya.

"Mimpi basah?" sahut noonanya.

"Ish noona mesum, dengarkan dulu. Mimpiku sangat aneh. Seseorang menemuiku dan dia bilang 'ingatlah'. Kemudian seseorang yang lain, lebih banyak lagi datang dan mengatakan 'kami merindukanmu'. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Tapi suara mereka seolah pernah aku dengar dan familiar. Apa seseorang yang aku kenal, ya? Tapi aku tidak bisa melihat wajah mereka dengan jelas."

Tanpa diperhatikan Kyuhee, eomma dan noonanya saling lempar pandang. Kemudian noonanya meraih segelas susu, meneguknya cepat hingga habis setengah lalu mengusap bibirnya dengan tissue makan. "Mimpi hanya bunga tidur. Tidak berarti apa-apa. Makanya jangan main game sampai tengah malam tidurmu jadi tidak nyenyak. Kau sudah selesai, ayo cepat berangkat."

Kyuhee mengangguk saja. Segera dia meminum susunya dan berdiri untuk berpamitan pada sang eomma. Memeluk dan mencium pipinya. Mengucapkan 'aku berangkat' maka berakhirlah ritual pagi mereka di meja makan. Ahra melakukan hal yang sama. Keduanya pergi meninggalkan sang eomma yang segera menghela nafas panjang. Menatap meja makan di hadapannya, tiba-tiba kedua maniknya terasa panas. "Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya, Tuhan. Kami sangat menyayanginya. Biarkan dia terus bersama kami." Do'anya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Jangan menjemputku noona," pinta Kyuhee saat mereka sampai didepan kampus Kyuhee.

"Aku akan tetap menjemputmu," Ahra memamerkan senyumnya.

"Tidak. Aku mau main dulu dengan Jonghyun dan Minho."

"Tidak boleh. Jangan banyak berada di luar saat cuaca sedingin ini."

"Aku kan pakai mantel, tidak apa-apa noona." Mohon Kyuhee. "Kami sudah berjanji akan tanding game hari ini. Please noona, ya?" Kyuhee mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya yang selalu berhasil untuk semua anggota keluarganya termasuk si Changmin, tiang listrik sahabatnya di Busan.

"Aishhh baiklah. Tapi ingat tetap berada di ruangan, pakai mantelmu dan jangan lupa makan vitaminmu."

"Sip noona! Kau yang terbaik!" Kyuhee memeluk noonanya kemudian keluar dari mobil.

Ahra masih memperhatikan Kyuhee hingga dia hilang ke dalam kampus. Sama seperti eommanya dia menghela nafas panjang. Baru saja dia akan melajukan mobil saat ponselnya berdering. Ahra menerima panggilan tersebut. Wajahnya langsung berseri begitu mendengar suara lelaki dari seberang sana.

"Ne, Kangin oppa? Ye, aku segera sampai. Mian, aku mengantar nae saeng dulu ke kampusnya. Ne…"

Beberapa saat mereka terlibat pembicaraan hingga telepon berakhir dan Ahra segera pergi ke kampusnya. Dia dan Kyuhee memang berbeda universit

Oooooooooo

"Pagi Kyuhee chagiiiie!"

Kyuhee menahan wajah Jonghyun segera begitu namja sepantarannya itu akan memeluknya.

"Berapa kali kuperingatkan, jangan seenak jidatmu memelukku 'wajah tua'!" Kyuhee mendorong wajah Jonghyun menjauh. Dia melewatinya dan duduk di kursinya. Minho terkekeh. Jonghyun manyun, kembali duduk dan meminum jusnya.

"Kau diijinkan pergi hari ini?" tanya Minho.

Kyuhee menunjukkan jempolnya yang berarti 'iya, diijinkan'. Kyuhee memanggil pelayan, untuk memesan makanan.

"Kita tidak bisa ke game center Kyuhee, ada perbaikan disana." Kata Jonghyun.

"Lalu batal?" tanya Kyuhee kecewa.

Kedua temannya menggeleng. "Pindah ke rumahku," kata Minho.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Sepupumu sedang berkunjung, kan?" tanya Jonghyun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jinki hyung sibuk, saat kita datang dia pasti masih bekerja. Dia akan pulang malam, biasanya sampai tengah malam."

"Apa pekerjaannya? Sepertinya sangat sibuk?"

"Jinki hyung seorang uisa." Jawab Jonghyun mewakili Minho. "Dia hebat, masih muda sudah jadi dokter spesialis."

Kyuhee ber'oh saja. Jus jeruk pesanannya datang dan dia menikmatinya dengan bercanda bersama teman-temannya, mengisi waktu saat menunggu masuk kelas.

Oooooooooooooo

Seorang lelaki berstelan jas berdiri di depan sebuah foto yang terpajang didinding dengan kokoh. Foto ketiga belas namja dan sepasang suami istri. Mereka terlihat memenuhi ruang dalam bingkai tersebut. Lelaki berwajah rupawan itu tersenyum kecil saat matanya melihat ke satu wajah yang paling muda di dalam foto tersebut. Foto itu dibuat saat si bungsu masih ada diantara mereka. Namun keadaan saat itu tidak baik. Hubungan mereka masih tidak harmonis sebagai keluarga. Jelasnya mereka berdua belas tidak ada yang menyayangi si bungsu. Namun dalam foto tersebut si bungsu terlihat bahagia. Hanya berfoto namun dia tersenyum lebar karena senang bisa berkumpul bersama saudara-saudaranya.

"Nae dongsaeng, hyung sangat merindukanmu." Ucapnya lirih.

"Leeteuk hyung, aku sudah mendapatkannya," seorang namja lain berwajah cantik dan tampan sekaligus masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Melihat hyungnya berdiri termenung memandang foto keluarga diapun mendekat. Map biru ditangannya diletakkan di meja kemudian menepuk bahu hyung tertuanya.

"Dia bocah nakal, hyung. Dulu kita menjauhinya kemudian dia membuat kita sangat menyayanginya lalu dia pergi. Sampai sekarang tidak satupun dari kita yang bisa menerimanya. Dia lebih tega dari kita. Membiarkan kita dengan perasaan bersalah dan rindu ini."

"Itu hukuman setimpal untuk kita, Heechul-ah." Leeteuk tersenyum miris mengingat semua kenangan yang mereka lalui selama dua tahun ini tanpa si bungsu. Kedua belas bersaudara itu bisa tertawa dan bercanda namun diantara mereka tidak benar-benar bisa melepas kesedihan karena kehilangan adik yang rupanya sangat mereka sayangi.

Heechul meraih map yang dibawanya tadi. Mereka sengaja mampir ke rumah untuk mengambil map tersebut dalam perjalanan ke tempat meeting. Heechul melihat jam di tangannya dan tahulah dia mereka harus bergegas.

"Kita harus pergi, hyung."

Leeteuk mengiyakan. Keduanya melangkah keluar bersama. Di ruang tengah mereka melihat Yesung sedang duduk menonton TV.

"Sunggie-ah, kau tidak pergi kerja?" tanya Leeteuk berhenti. Heechul ikut berhenti.

"Aku ambil libur. Aku akan ke café siang nanti." Jawab Yesung tanpa mengalihkan wajah. Nada suaranya sedikit dingin. Leeteuk menghela nafas.

"Kau masih kesal tentang hal itu?" tanyanya.

"Oh ayolah Sunggie, kau bukan anak kecil," sahut Heechul.

Yesung menoleh. "Aku benar-benar melihatnya. Itu benar-benar dia!" ucap Yesung penuh keyakinan.

Leeteuk jadi sedih. "Aku yakin kita semua menginginkan keajaiban itu ada. Tapi kita juga harus melihat kenyataan Sunggie, orang yang sudah mati tidak mungkin hidup lagi." Ucap leeteuk mengiba. Dia yang tertua harus berfikiran rasional dan lebih kuat dari yang lain.

Yesung menurunkan tatapan. Matanya memanas. Dia tahu itu. Dia tahu dengan pasti orang yang mati tidak bisa hidup lagi. Tapi tidak bolehkah dia berharap pada keajaiban Tuhan? "Mian hyung."

Leeteuk mendekat menepuk bahu Yesung. "Kita akan mengatasi kesedihan ini bersama Sunggie. Kita akan lebih menerima nanti. Kita akan lebih ikhlas untuknya."

Heechul ikut mendekat dan menepuk bahu lainnya, ikut memberi dukungan dan kekuatan yang sama untuk tujuan sembuh bersama.

Dua tahun berlalu setelah hari itu. Hari kepergian si bungsu. Setiap harinya mereka menyesali dan berduka. Satu bulan, dua bulan, tiga hingga enam bulan mereka berkabung dalam suasana suram. Hingga Leeteuk membuat kesepakatan untuk membangkitkan kembali semangat para dongsaengnya. Kesepakatan untuk menjalani hidup dengan baik dan senang. Demi mereka dan demi si bungsu. Harapan si bungsu agar mereka berdua belas hidup dengan bahagia setelah kepergiannya dan tanpa air mata. Dan meski duka itu ada dalam hati mereka, mereka tetap memenuhi harapan si bungsu. Menjani hidup dan bahagia. Satu persatu di awali dari Leeteuk, Heechul, Hangeng dan Yesung mereka akhirnya lulus kuliah dan bekerja masing-masing. Leeteuk dan Heechul mengelola perusahaan ayahnya di Seoul sebagai orang tertinggi di perusahaan. Hangeng memilih bekerja di perusahaan lain di luar perusahaan keluarga dan mendapat jabatan yang baik disana. Yesung melakukan hal sama seperti Hangeng, bekerja di perusahaan lain dan melakukan wirausaha dengan mendirikan sebuah café. Sedangkan Kangin dan Shindong memasuki semester akhir kuliah mereka. Sungmin di semester enam dan mengisi waktu luangnya sebagai VJ di radio swasta. Eunhyuk, Siwon dan Donghae pun masih kuliah dengan aktifitas luar mereka sebagai hobby. Eunhyuk dan Donghae mengikui klub dance sedangkan Siwon sesekali menjadi model freelance di majalah remaja. Ryewook sibuk kuliah dengan hobby memasak. Kibum sibuk dengan study dan beberapa perlombaan sains. Memenuhi harapan dan kesepakatan mereka, masing-masing melanjutkan hidup dan menjalaninya dengan baik.

Oooooooooooooo

"Kangin oppa," panggil Ahra menghampiri seorang namja gagah yang telah menunggunya di bangku kantin. "Kau lama menunggu?" tanyanya setelah duduk.

Kangin tersenyum. "Tidak juga. Lain kali aku juga ingin melihat adikmu."

"Kyuhee, namanya. Dia adik yang nakal dan sangat manja. Kami sering bertengkar dan saling meledek, tapi dia orang pertama yang aku cari kalau sedih maupun senang. Aku sangat menyayanginya." Ahra asyik menceritakan hubungannya dengan adik semata wayangnya.

"Ne, aku tahu rasanya memiliki adik yang disayangi."

Ahra tertawa. "Tentu saja, adik oppa kan banyak." Kangin balas tertawa.

"Jadi apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Oh," Ahra membuka tas mengeluarkan buku tebal. Ini alasan kenapa dia jauh-jauh hari meminta bertemu Kangin. Sebagai junior Ahra merasa harus mendapat bimbingan dari seniornya. Meski ada sedikit rasa tidak enak hati karena Kangin dalam masa yang sibuk membuat skripsi akhir. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia butuh bimbingan Kangin untuk tugas kampusnya. Namun niatnya lebih dari itu. Dari awal dia masuk ke universitas ini dia sudah memperhatikan Kangin. Di matanya namja itu terlihat gagah dan mampu melindungi. Dia jadi merasa aman berada di dekatnya. Apalagi orangnya hangat meski tidak diragukan juga bahwa namja ini bisa keras juga. Tapi terhadap wanita dia lelaki yang hangat. Namun sayangnya tidak bisa setiap hari Kangin ada dikampus. Dia bisa berhubungan dengan Kanginpun karena jasa seorang teman. Beruntungnya Kangin merespon Ahra dengan baik.

Ahra mendengarkan bimbingan Kangin dengan penuh konsentrasi. Meskipun yang didepannya adalah lelaki yang disukainya, namun untuk urusan pendidikan dia tetap focus. Di keluarganya pendidikan diutamakan. Karena itu dia maupun Kyuhee termasuk anak yang cerdas dan berprestasi. Apalagi Kyuhee, dari awal Ahra merasa Kyuhee sangat pintar dan membuatnya ingin mengimbangi kepintaran adiknya. Dia tidak ingin sampai mendengar cibiran dari orang lain yang mengatakan adiknya pintar tapi kakaknya bodoh. Bukan karena dia iri melainkan dia tidak ingin Kyuhee malu karenanya.

Kanginpun begitu, sebisa mungkin dia bersikap bijak dengan mengesampingkan urusan hati dan bimbingan. Satu jam mereka habiskan dengan hal itu.

"Terima kasih, oppa aku merasa sangat tertolong hari ini."

"Tidak masalah. Jangan sungkan, aku akan membantu kapanpun aku siap."

Ahra tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Kau menjemput Kyuhee?"

Ahra menggeleng. "Dia bilang akan pergi dengan teman-temannya. Dia sangat maniak game. Aku merasa kesal kalau dia sedang main game. Semua hal dicuekinya."

Kangin terkekeh. "Kalau begitu mau pergi denganku?"

Ahra ingin sekali melompat karena kegirangan, tapi buru-buru dia mengendaikan diri. "Boleh. Aku ada kelas sebentar lagi tapi setelahnya aku bebas."

"Baiklah. Kabari aku kalau kamu sudah selesai."

Ahra mengangguk. "Ne oppa."

Kangin berpamitan pergi dan berpesan jangan lupa menghubunginya. Ahra mengiyakan dengan antusias. Ah sepertinya mereka saling jatuh cinta.

Ooooooooooooo

Kyuhee, Jonghyun dan Minho sedang berjalan menuju rumah Minho yang katanya tidak jauh dari universitas. Di perjalanan mereka melihat gerombolan yang nampak ramai. Sayup-sayup terdengar music dan sorakan.

"Ada apa di kerumunan itu?" tanya Kyuhee tertarik. Dia lebih dulu mendekati kerumunan. Dan matanya terpana melihat beberapa namja sedang melakukan dance di tengah kerumunan. Mereka terlihat keren dengan gerakan-gerakan yang nampaknya sulit. Berputar dilantai hingga membalikan badan.

"Mereka klub dance dari universitas lain. Sesekali mereka sengaja melakukan ini." Jelas Minho. Ketiganya sudah berdiri bersama penonton lain. Ketiganya ikut bertepuk tangan begitu dance berakhir. Lebih dari 5 namja yang melakukan dance membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Keren!" kagum Kyuhee.

"Aku juga bisa melakukan itu," cibir Jonghyun tak mau kalah. "Aku rasa kau juga bisa."

"Noona tidak akan mengijinkannya. Mereka akan bilang 'Itu berbahaya Kyuhee. Kau akan menggunakan banyak tenaga dan parahnya kau bisa cedera'." Kyuhee menirukan ucapan eommanya.

"Keluargamu over protektif. Memangnya kenapa melakukan dance. Banyak pemuda melakukannya, bahkan tanpa bakat sekalipun." Sahut Minho.

"Ne, keluargaku khawatir karena aku pernah mendapat operasi besar."

"Kau sakit?" tanya Minho. Jonghyun nampak ikut menyimak dengan penuh minat.

"Ah itu dulu. Sekarang sudah sembuh, kata appa sudah sembuh. Aku memiliki paru-paru baru sekarang."

Keduanya tidak percaya dengan ucapan Kyuhee. Tidak menyangka Kyuhee pernah sakit separah itu hingga melakukan cangkok paru-paru.

"Donghae-ah, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ketiganya segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Masih di tengah kerumunan seorang namja menghampiri namja lain yang meringis memegangi lengannya.

"Masih sakit? Harusnya kau tidak ikut tadi." Namja tersebut sedikit mengomel.

Tiba-tiba Minho menghampiri mereka. "Hyungie, gweancana?"

Keduanya menoleh dan terkejut. "Minho-ah kau disini?" tanya si namja yang lengannya sakit.

"Aku bersama teman-temanku. Kami mau ke rumah. Donghae hyung tidak apa-apa?" Minho kembali bertanya.

"Ini cedera kemarin. Hanya sedikit ngilu." Jawab Donghae.

"Kami boleh ikut ke rumah Minho-ah?" tiba-tiba yang satunya bertanya. "Kami tidak ada kuliah setelah ini. Aku dengar Jinki uisa ada di rumahmu? Mungkin Donghae bisa diperiksa nanti."

"Tentu saja boleh. Tapi aku rasa Jinki hyung masih di rumah sakit, kalian bisa menunggunya sambil bermain dengan kami. Ayo hyungie." Ajak Minho.

Keduanya berpamitan pada teman-teman dance mereka kemudian mengikuti Minho menghampiri teman-teman Minho. Mereka sangat terkejut saat melihat teman Minho yang satunya. Dan spontan keduanya mengucapkan sesuatu yang sama. "Kyuhyun…"

Kyuhee mengernyit. Telinganya seolah menangkap sesuatu dari mulut mereka tapi tidak jelas.

"Hyungie sudah mengenal Jonghyun, tapi yang ini pasti belum kenal. Namanya Kyuhee. Dia teman baru di kampus kami. Baru pindah satu bulan lalu dari Busan. Nah Kyuhee kenalkan juga ini Eunhyuk hyung dan Donghae hyung."

Kyuhee segera memberi salam dan memperkenalkan diri. "Anyeong. Naneun Choi Kyuhee imnida."

Keduanya balas menyapa dengan kaku bahkan terlihat ragu-ragu. "Anyeong, Cho Eunhyuk imnida."

"Anyeong, Cho Donghae imnida."

"Mereka ini bersaudara kandung Kyuhee. Kebetulan mereka mengenal Jinki hyung dan beberapa kali datang ke rumah saat Jinki hyung menginap, jadi sedikit banyak aku mengenal mereka."

"Bukan hanya kenal, kita sudah seperti teman dan keluarga," ralat Eunhyuk seraya merangkul Minho.

Minho tertawa. "Oh ya, mereka juga akan ikut."

"Ayo pergi sekarang, aku sudah kedinginan." Ajak Jonghyun merapatkan mantelnya. Dia melirik Kyuhee yang nampaknya juga kedinginan tapi tidak berniat untuk mengeluh. Padahal wajahnya lebih pucat dari beberapa waktu lalu.

Hanya butuh 15 menit untuk sampai di rumah Minho. Kelima namja tersebut segera masuk untuk menghangatkan diri. Donghae meringis mengusap lengannya yang semakin ngilu karena udara dingin.

"Sebaiknya di kompres untuk mengurangi nyerinya," kata Kyuhee memperhatikan.

Donghae menatapnya lekat-lekat. Entah bagaimana Kyuhee mengartikannnya. Sorot mata Donghae penuh dengan kerinduan. Mata itu berkaca-kaca.

"Hyung kenapa?" tanya Kyuhee yang tidak tahan lagi dengan tatapan Donghae.

Donghae segera menunduk. "Tidak apa-apa. Eunhyuk hyung bisa bantu aku mengompres lengan ini?"

"Ne, kajja. Minho-ah aku bisa mendapatkan air dan handuk?"

"Di sebelah sini hyung." Minho pergi ke belakang diikuti Eunhyuk.

Sekarang ketiganya berada di dalam kamar Minho. Kyuhee dan Jonghyun sudah terlibat dalam tanding game di depan layar plasma. Minho masih sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka, beberapa cemilan untuk menonton teman-temannya. Sedangkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk masih ada di lantai bawah, mereka mengatakan akan menyusul setelah lengan Donghae baikan. Namun sebenarnya mereka butuh waktu untuk berdua saja.

"Yesung hyung tidak berbohong." Ucap Eunhyuk.

"Dia bukan Kyuhyun, namanya Kyuhee."

"Aku tidak percaya, dia begitu mirip dengan uri Kyuhyun, Hae-ah."

"Apa tanggapan Hyungdeul kalau melihat ini? Mereka akan berfikir keajaiban itu memang ada."

"Ne. Kita harus membawanya ke rumah Hae-ah."

"Aku ingin memeluknya hyung. Tadi aku hampir saja tidak bisa mengontrol diriku." Donghae terisak kecil. Eunhyuk merangkulnya.

"Jangan menangis. Kita tidak boleh menangis." Meski begitu Eunhyuk sendiri berkaca-kaca.

Ooooooooooooo

"Senang sekali akhirnya kita sepakat untuk menjalin kerja sama ini tuan Choi." Leeteuk menjabat tangan tuan Choi dengan hati puas. Bermitra dengan tuan Choi sudah diinginkan sedari dulu. Akhirnya sekarang berada ditangannya dan Heechul Choi Group menjadi mitra perusahaan Cho Group.

"Aku harap hubungan ini akan membawa hal baik kedepannya," sambut Tuan Choi. Dia merasa senang bertemu dengan pemuda-pemuda berambisi seperti keduanya. Pemikiran-pemikiran mereka akan berguna untuk kedua perusahaan.

"Kita akan melakukannya dengan baik." Balas Leeteuk.

"Bulan depan keluargaku akan mengadakan perayaan kecil-kecilan atas kepindahan kami ke Seoul. Beberapa rekan aku undang, begitupun dengan kalian."

"Kami akan sangat senang hati menerima undangan tersebut. Terima kasih telah mengundang kami." Ucap Heechul diangguki Leeteuk.

"Baguslah. Aku harap kita bisa menjalin hubungan baik sebagai orang di luar bisnis."

Ketiganyapun tertawa bersama.

"Baiklah aku tunggu kedatangan kalian, bawalah keluarga kalian."

"Kami bersaudara banyak tuan Choi, jadi biarlah kami berdua saja yang datang." Kata Leeteuk.

"Tak apa, lebih banyak yang datang akan lebih ramai. Sekaligus untuk menemani kedua anakku yang sangat tidak suka pesta. Pastinya mereka akan sangat bosan jika hanya orang-orang tua saja yang datang." Tuan Choi tertawa.

Tuan Choi berpamitan bersama asistennya. Leeteuk melihat jam tangan dan rupanya sudah sore.

"Apa kita termasuk orang tua?" cibir Heechul memikirkan perkataan tuan Choi.

"Kita memang masih muda, tapi kita adalah orang bisnis. Tuan Choi berfikir kita tidak bisa menjadi teman kedua anaknya. Tak apa, kita akan mengajak yang mau ikut saja."

"Kita akan langsung pulang? Aku lelah sekali."

"Heum kau pulanglah dulu. Aku akan mampir ke kantor sebentar ada pekerjaan yang ingin kubawa pulang."

"Jangan sering membawa pekerjaan ke rumah. Kau ingin sesibuk appa?!"

"Hahaha aku rasa iya."

"Ishh baiklah, bawa saja mobilnya aku naik taksi." Heechul menyerahkan kunci mobil ke Leeteuk kemudian keluar dari restoran.

Heechul menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi taksi. Sedikit merilekskan diri setelah seharian melakukan pekerjaan. Dia merasa sangat lelah dan ingin segera istirahat. Hampir saja dia memejamkan mata saat dia melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya menajamkan penglihatannya. Dia menegakkan punggung dan mencoba melihat dengan jelas. Di seberang jalan, tepatnya di sebuah kedai jajanan pinggir jalan berdiri dua orang. Satu tidak bisa dilihatnya tapi yang satu cukup bisa ia lihat karena sedang menghadap ke jalanan sambil menggosokkan kedua tangan.

"Kyuhyun…" gumam Heechul tidak melepaskan tatapan. Taksi terus melaju namun tidak ada niat untuk menghentikan taksi apalagi melihat ke belakang untuk memastikan. Bukannya dia tidak ingin. Dia tidak berani. Dia takut kalau itu hanyalah halusinasi saja karena rindu yang tidak tertahankan. Masih ingat dia saat Yesung mengatakan melihat Kyuhyun dan dia termasuk satu yang menyangkalnya. Bahkan mengatakan kalau Yesung sedang berhalusinasi. Namun kini dia sendiri merasa berhalusinasi melihat Kyuhyun.

Heechul mencengkeram dada dan menahan air mata yang akan menetes. Meski dia mengatakan pada diri sendiri bahwa apa yang dilihatnya tidak nyata dan hanya hayalan tapi dia kembali terguncang dengan semua kenangan dua tahun silam.

Kyuhee memandang taksi yang barusan lewat didepannya. Entah perasaannya saja atau benar dia merasa di perhatikan? "Cepatlah Jonghyun-ah. Aku sangat kedinginan!" Kyuhee berbalik pada Jonghyun yang sedang mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar jajanan yang dia beli.

"Salahmu sendiri, aku bilang aku bisa sendiri tapi kau tetap mau ikut. Kau tidak lihat wajahmu sepucat itu?" Jonghyun segera membayar jajanannya dan menarik Kyuhee pergi. Dia sedikit khawatir juga melihat wajah Kyuhee yang semakin pucat. "Apa sangat dingin?" tanya Jonghyun.

"Heum. Aku hanya merasa kurang nyaman dengan duo Cho itu."

"Ah benar kenapa mereka bersikap seperti itu? Padahal kalian baru bertemu tapi mereka menaruh banyak perhatian padamu. Hahaha bahkan mereka bersorak sangat keras saat kau menang game dariku. Kau hampir diangkat tadi." Jonghyun tertawa.

"Jangan tertawa!" teriak Kyuhee. Jonghyunpun menghentikan tawanya.

"Tapi Jonghyun-ah aku juga aneh."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku senang."

"Ha?"

"Entahlah, tapi aku merasa sudah lama mengenal mereka. Rasanya tidak asing, suara mereka, wajah mereka, semuanya. Rasa senangnya meluap sampai aku tidak sadar aku bisa tertawa lepas dengan mereka. Tapi kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Kyuhee berharap mendapatkan jawaban. Tapi Jonghyun ikutan bingung dan menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Asal kau tahu, terkadang aku merasa sangat rindu akan sesuatu. Tapi tidak tahu itu apa, tahu-tahu air mataku mengalir begitu saja karena hatiku merasa sakit. Aku bahkan berfikir mungkin saja aku gila."

"Hey, orang gila tidak mungkin bicara seperti ini." Jonghyun merangkul bahu Kyuhee. "Jangan memikirkannya. Kau akan pusing nanti."

Kyuhee menatap Jonghyun. "Kau juga mirip Changmin, perhatianmu dan saat kita bertengkar."

"Kau masih memikirkan Changmin? Kalau kau rindu pergi saja ke Busan."

Kyuhee manyun. "Kami masih bertukar kabar. Aku merasa tidak kesepian disini karena memiliki teman kau dan Minho. Terima kasih."

Jonghyun mengusap telinganya demi memastikan apa yang didengarnya nyata. Seorang evilkyu mengucapkan terima kasih dengan manis dan tulus? Itu langka.

"Aigo, apa evil bisa berubah jadi angle.." gumam Jonghyun tidak percaya.

"Yaa Jonghyun-ah! Jangan memancingku!" teriak Kyuhee.

Jonghyun segera menarik lengannya dari bahu Kyuhee kemudian berlari. "Minho-ah, ada keajaiban dunia! Si EvilKyu bilang terima kasih dan tersenyum manis!" teriaknya sepanjang jalan.

"Ya, Jonghyun!" Kyuhee berlari mengejarnya.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Kyuhee memasuki kamar Ahra ketika yeoja cantik itu sedang asyik berbicara di telephon dengan bertelungkup di atas kasur. Karena pintu terbuka Kyuhee masuk dengan leluasa. Tahu noonanya asyik dia jadi ingin berbuat jahil. Dia mengendap di belakang Ahra yang sedang berbicara manis bahkan terdengar riang. Dengan cepat Kyuhee menarik HP Ahra dan segera menempelkan ke telinganya sendiri.

"Anyeong…. Ini Kyuhee berbicara! Apa kau namjachingue Ahra noona?" begitu dia berbicara.

Ahra yang terkejut segera menjerit tidak karuan. "Yaa! Bocah nakal, kembalikan HPku!" Ahra berusaha merebut namun Kyuhee terus berkelit.

-Kyuhee?-

"Ne. Kau mengenalku?" tanya Kyuhee heran. Kyuhee menahan Ahra yang masih hendak merebut HPnya. Ahra nampak tenang sekarang. Sepertinya dia akan membiarkan Kyuhee berbicara dengan Kangin selama itu tidak hal yang menurutnya harus dihentikan.

-Ahra sering menceritakan tentangmu-

Kyuhee menatap noonanya. "Apa yang dia ceritakan? Pasti hal buruk tentangku."

Ahra berdecak. Dan sesorang di seberang tertawa renyah.

-Ahra mengatakan dia sangat menyayangimu. Kalian sering bertengkar, kau sangat jahil dan manja.-

Kyuhee menurunkan HP. "Yaa! Kenapa noona berbicara hal buruk tentangku? Kalau dia namjachinguemu kau harus mengatakan hal yang baik-baik tentangku!" marahnya pada Ahra noona.

"Ishhh kau ini! Kami bahkan belum sejauh itu!" balas Ahra.

Mereka terlibat perdebatan kecil tidak menghiraukan seseorang di seberang telephon yang masih bisa mendengar mereka. Kangin di seberang tertawa geli.

Ahra merebut HP saat Kyuhee lengah di tengah perdebatan mereka. "Kangin oppa, mian ne kita lanjutkan lain waktu." Dia melirik tajam Kyuhee yang langsung membalasnya dengan pelototan. "Aku harus mengurus anjing kecil nakal dulu." Pamitnya masih beradu pelototan dengan sang adik.

-Ne. Urus dengan baik. Salam untuk adikmu.-

"Aku terima salammu, Kangin oppa!" sahut Kyuhee meniru panggilan Ahra. Ahra segera memukul lengan Kyuhee, tapi yang dipukul nyengir saja.

Terdengar tawa Kangin lagi membuat Ahra segera memutus hubungan komunikasi itu sebelum Kyuhee lebih mempermalukannya.

Ooooooooooo

Kangin masih tertawa geli. Dari yang dia dengar barusan, sepertinya hubungan Ahra dan Kyuhee sangat harmonis. Pertama dia mendengar suara Kyuhee tadi dia seperti mendengar Kyuhyun yang berbicara. Suara mereka mirip. Dan dia sangat merindukan Kyuhyunnya. Jadi berbicara dengan Kyuhee, perasaannya sedikit terobati.

"Kangin hyung kenapa?" tanya Kibum yang melewatinya.

"Anni. Aku memiliki seorang gadis yang menarik perhatianku dan dia memiliki seorang adik yang mengingatkanku dengan seseorang. Entah kenapa aku merasa senang mendengar suaranya."

"Suara yang mengingatkanmu dengan seseorang? Beberapa orang mengalaminya." Kibum duduk di sebelah Kangin. "Dia yeojachingeumu hyung?"

"Kami belum sejauh itu. Tapi aku masih berusaha."

Kibum mengangguk. "Aku yakin kau akan mendapatkannya. Siapa yang akan menolak namja tampan sepertimu?"

Kangin tertawa mendengar pujian itu. "Tapi kalau aku berdiri di sebelah Siwon, aku akan kalah."

Kibum menyeringai. Kangin berdecih. "Tumben sekali kau pulang jam segini?"

"Aku ingin sedikit rileks." Kibum menyandarkan punggung. Kangin mengacak rambut Kibum.

"Baguslah. Dengan semua hobby sainsmu itu kau terlihat tua Kibummie, kami mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Kita semua punya cara sendiri untuk menekan sedih itu, hyung. Aku hanya melakukan seperti apa yang kalian lakukan."

Kangin diam. Untuk sesaat keduanya tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hingga satu persatu penghuni rumah tersebut berdatangan. Tepat waktu makan malam, Cho bersaudara berkumpul di meja makan. Menikmati hidangan dengan harmonis.

Sesaat setelah makan malam usai dan sebelun yang paling tua meninggalkan meja, Donghae segera bersuara.

"Aku dan Eunhyuk hyung melihat Kyuhyun tadi!"

Seketika saudara-saudaranya memandang padanya dengan serempak. Di detik berikutnya, beberapa mengeluh karena hal seperti ini pernah terjadi, saat kejadian Yesung dulu. Yesung mengaku melihat Kyuhyun dan mereka menyangkalnya bahkan menuduhnya berhalunasi. Itu yang membuat Yesung lebih memilih diam saat kejadian ini berulang. Berbeda dengan Heechul dan Eunhyuk yang terlihat kalem namun sedikit tegang.

Eunhyuk segera ikut berbicara. "Mungkin bukan Kyuhyun. Tapi dia sangat mirip. Hari itu yang dilihat Yesung hyung mungkin orang yang sama." Eunhyuk menatap Yesung yang kemudian berkernyit. Bisa saja hal itu terjadi, pikir Yesung.

"Namanya Kyuhee, Choi Kyuhee." Sambung Donghae

Kangin langsung berjengit di kursinya. Sungmin di sampingnya menyadari hal itu. "Waeyo, Kangin hyung?"

"Entahlah. Nama adik yeoja yang kusukai juga bernama Kyuhee dan marga mereka Choi. Tapi, mungkin ini hanya kebetulan." Kangin menyanggah sendiri dugaannya. "Aku sendiri belum pernah melihatnya."

"Kalau benar ada orang yang begitu mirip, aku juga ingin melihatnya." Kata Shindong.

"Aku mengundangnya ke rumah," ucap Donghae yang langsung menarik minat yang lain. "Tapi, dia belum menjawab ajakanku."

"Hari ini kami sangat senang!" Ungkap Eunhyuk. "Awalnya dia canggung dan segan, tapi begitu kami main bersama, dia banyak tertawa bersama kami. Itu sangat menyenangkan, hyungdeul."

Hangeng menatap kedua wajah adiknya yang nampak tidak berbohong. Begitu pula binar ceria yang terpancar di sorot mata mereka. "Bagaimana bisa kalian mengenalnya?"

"Ceritakanlah hyung," pinta Ryewook.

Eunhyuk mengangguk antusias. Dia mulai menceritakan pertemuannya hari ini dengan Minho, Jonghyun, dan Kyuhee. Menceritakan dengan detail waktu yang mereka lewati hari ini di rumah Minho. Kembali mereka terkejut karena rupanya Kyuhee ini tidak berada jauh dari mereka. Mereka sedikit tahu tentang Minho yang sepupunya Lee Jinki uisa. Jinki uisa sudah seperti keluarga sendiri sejak kejadian Kyuhyun dulu.

0

"Kyunghee university," gumam Leeteuk setelah satu persatu adik-adiknya memasuki kamar.

"Dulu Kyuhyun juga disana ,kan hyung?" balas Hangeng yang masih disana juga.

Begitu juga Sungmin. "Apa benar dia begitu mirip dengan Kyuhyun? Aku ingin melihatnya sendiri."

Oooooooooooo

Seorang uisa tampan yang usianya baru menginjak 27 tahun itu sedang serius memeriksa berkas-berkas pasien. Saat sampai di berkas berikutnya dia tercenung. Meletakkan semua berkas lain kecuali berkas tersebut. "Ini berkas dua tahun lalu, kenapa ada disini?" gumamnya sendiri. Rupanya asistennya kurang teliti memilah berkasnya. Dia membaca sejenak berkas yang sudah lama tidak ia jumpai. Nama pasien disana adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Pasien yang sempat tinggal dengannya selama hampir satu tahun setelah kabur dari rumah.

Ingatannya kembali ke dua tahun silam. Rasa bersalah kembali menyergapnya. Pasalnya dia telah melakukan kebohongan besar tentang kenyataan yang terjadi pada pasien ini. Terlebih lagi dia tidak bisa menjalankan rencana dengan baik. Hingga saat ini dia masih berusaha keras untuk menemukan solusi namun tidak kunjung dapat. Terpaksa dia menutup mulut serapat mungkin dan membiarkan kebohongan terus berjalan. Toh keluarga pasien Cho tersebut menjalani hidup dengan baik. Meski sesekali dia mendengar keluhan kesedihan dan kerinduan mereka. Karena dia dan keluarga Cho menjadi dekat seperti keluarga, hal itu sering didengarnya. Dan itu justru menambah porsi rasa bersalahnya yang tak kunjung berkurang.

Uisa muda bernama Lee Jinki memandang lekat foto mantan pasiennya. Pasien yang dia sayangi seperti adik sendiri. "Kyuhyun-ah, kau dimana, saeng?"

Oooooooooo

"Kyuhee!" teriak Ahra berlari keluar dari kamarnya, melangkah lebar-lebar menuju kamar sang adik. Sampai di depan kamar itu dia langsung masuk tanpa permisi. Kyuhee bersikap cuek diatas ranjang memainkan PSP.

"Kau melakukan apa dengan Laptopku?!" tanya Ahra geram.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa noona." Jawab Kyuhee tanpa mengalihkan mata dari PSP.

"Jangan berbohong, bocah! Semua folderku berantakan. Tugas kampusku ada disana dan kau menghancurkannya."

Kyuhee mempause permainan kemudian memandang Ahra. "Noona ,jangan menuduh sembarangan. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan folder itu. Aku hanya meminjam laptopmu untuk bermain game, tidak lebih." Jelas Kyuhee polos. "Mianhe." Tambahnya dengan wajah menyesal.

Ahra memandang Kyuhee heran. Tumbenan si evil meminta maaf tanpa melakukan perlawanan lebih. Ah, dia rasa ini hanya taktiknya. Adiknya super jahil, bukan?

"Memelas seperti anjing dibuang. Aku tidak akan luluh!" Ahra melipat tangan di depan dada.

Kyuhee menggembungkan pipi dan mengerucutkan mulut. "Baiklah, noona boleh menghukumku. Tapi nanti, ya, jangan sekarang." Pinta Kyuhee. Kemudian dia melanjutkan lagi main game.

Ahra memperhatikan dengan tanda tanya. "Kau sakit?"

"Aniyo."

Ahra kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang masih memperhatikan wajah Kyuhee. "Kau tidak main keluar?"

Kyuhee menggeleng. Merasa tidak diperhatikan Ahra menarik PSP Kyuhee dan menyimpannya di belakang punggung. Tindakannya itu menuai protes dari si maniak game. Tapi Ahra tidak bergeming. Justru dia menatap lekat sang adik, mengintimidasi. "Kenapa?" tanyanya penuh perhatian.

"Noona yang kenapa? Kembalikan PSPku."

"Kyuhee….." Ahra menekankan panggilannya.

Kyuhee mendesah. "Aku bermimpi lagi."

"Sama?" Ahra mengernyitkan alis.

Pertanyaan Ahra mendapat anggukan dari Kyuhee.

"Sejak kita pindah, aku jadi bermimpi aneh beberapa kali."

"Oh Kyuhee, kalau kau tidak betah, kau bisa mengatakannya pada kami," sesal noonanya mengira mimpi buruk Kyuhee karena kepindahan mereka. Namun Kyuhee segera menyangkalnya.

"Bukan begitu. Awalnya memang aku tidak suka tapi kemudian aku senang berada disini. Seoul menyenangkan noona. Sungguh. Aku juga mendapat teman yang baik dan cocok denganku."

Ahra mengangguk, membenarkan. Awalnya dia sanksi Kyuhee bisa mendapatkan teman mengingat selama ini Kyuhee tidak begitu peduli tentang pentingnya berteman. Namun saat Kyuhee bercerita ada dua orang yang menjadi temannya dia begitu gembira dan terkejut.

"Mimpi itu terasa sangat aneh. Ada banyak orang yang terlihat sangat sedih sampai menangis. Aku merasa mereka sedang menangisiku. Anehnya meski aku merasa mengenal mereka aku tidak bisa mengingat wajah mereka." Cerita Kyuhee.

"Kenapa mereka menangisimu?"

Kyuhee menggeleng dengan wajah memelas. Antara bingung dan sedikit takut mendapatkan mimpi yang berulang. Ahra meraih tangan Kyuhee, menggengamnya ditangannya sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak selamanya mimpi memiliki arti. Lain kali, jika mimpi buruknya datang lagi, kau bisa cari noona." Hibur Ahra merasa kasihan melihat adiknya. Kyuhee segera memeluk noonanya.

"Terima kasih, noona. Kau yang terbaik. Keluargaku yang terbaik." Ucap Kyuhee tulus. Dia menarik diri dari pelukan noonanya. "Sekarang, noona sudah boleh pergi, aku mau melanjutkan main PSPku."

Dan Ahra terkejut sekali lagi, melihat Kyuhee sudah memegang PSP yang dia sembunyikan tadi. Rupanya dengan berpelukan itu dia mengambil kesempatan untuk mencuri PSP di belakang tubuh noonanya.

"Kau benar-benar licik," rutuk Ahra. Dia berdiri mengacak rambut Kyuhee dengan gemas. Senyumnya terkembang melihat adiknya sudah kembali asyik dalam game portable itu. Diapun beranjak pergi melupakan untuk memberi pelajaran Kyuhee yang sudah mengacak folder tugasnya. Sampai di luar dia mengeluh saat menyadari harus bekerja keras lagi menyusun tugas kampus tersebut.

Kyuhee menarik nafas dalam, jemarinya berhenti menekan tombol PSP. "Sepertinya aku mengenal beberapa diantara mereka. Mereka seperti Eunhyuk hyung dan Donghae hyung? Kenapa orang yang baru kulihat bisa masuk ke dalam mimpiku? Mereka menangisiku seperti sudah sangat mengenalku. Aishhhh, aku bisa gila jika terus memikirkannya." Kyuhee melepas PSP dan mengacak kasar rambutnya.

TBC

Astaga. Aku tidak tahu ada apa dengan akun ffn q. Kulihat jumlah revew ada lebih dari 10, tapi begitu q klik rivews yang nongol cuma 3 biji. Q merasa setting akunku sudah benar. Apakah website nya sedang bermasalah atau bagaimana?

Maafkan reviewer, q tidak bisa baca review dari kalian hiks. Jangan jadikan itu alasan tidak review ya? Q masih butuh review kalian.

Ini masih seperti LBB q rasa. Jadi pasti reader rada bosen atau malah bosen banget. Hehehe. Tak apa. Karena sebenarnya ini ff tidak masuk dalam targetku. Q masih menggarap ff lain ko. Dan sumpah edit di ponsel itu... kagak enak buaangeeeetttttttt. Masih enakan di lepi walaupun T ku sering kagak bisa di pencet, tetep enakan lepi kemana mana yak.

Ya sudahlah. Q hanya terhalang sama review yg tak bisa dibaca/ kagak muncul sesuai jumlahnya.

Aku berterima kasih pada semua reader, reviewer dan siders sekalipun.

See u.


	4. Chapter 4

"SAHABAT TERCINTAKU KYUHEEEEE!"

Kyuhee mematung di depan kelas. Melihat tidak percaya pada namja kelewat tinggi yang tersenyum bak orang bodoh. Namja itu dengan pd-nya merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar siap menerima Kyuhee dalam pelukan. Tapi bukan pelukan yang didapat melainkan teriakan.

"YAA! Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?!"

Kesenangan Changmin lenyap. Dia menurunkan kedua lengannya dengan wajah ditekuk. "Kau sama sekali tidak romantis. Jauh-jauh aku datang dari Busan." Rajuk Changmin seraya menangis sedih.

Kyuhee mendesah. Dia mendekati Changmin lalu memeluknya. "Jangan menangis disini."

"Bogoshippo, Kyuhee." Changmin balas memeluk dengan erat.

Minho dan Jonghyun yang sejak tadi mengikuti Kyuhee hanya memperhatikan mereka, tersenyum. Dua sahabat yang akrab, pikir keduanya.

"Aku kuliah disini sekarang, aku baru mengurusnya. Tapi besok aku sudah bisa mengikuti pelajaran." Jelas Changmin setelah mereka berempat duduk di kantin. Changmin juga sudah berkenalan dengan Minho dan Jonghyun. Anak itu tertawa lebar saat Minho mengatakan Kyuhee pernah beberapa kali menyebutkan namanya. Changmin sangat senang dan tidak menyesal merajuk memohon pada appa eommanya. Meminta ijin ke Seoul untuk kuliah sekaligus menyusul Kyuhee yang lebih dulu sudah berada di Seoul.

"Aku heran bisa-bisanya appa dan eomma Shim mengijinkanmu ke Seoul," Kyuhee masih sulit percaya appa dan eomma Changmin memberi ijin pada anak tunggal mereka. "Kecuali kau mengancam mereka, ya?!"

Changmin nyengir. "Hehe hanya gertakan kecil."

Kyuhee geleng kepala melihat kelakuan sang sahabat. "Kalau aku jadi appa ommamu, akan kubiarkan kau meski dengan ancaman apapun itu."

"Kau tega sekali. Kau tidak senang aku ada disini?" Changmin memelas.

"Cih, kau itu berisik, telingaku sakit kalau kau disekitarku."

Jonghyun menepuk bahu Changmin. "Dia sangat senang, Changmin-ah. Sebenarnya dia merindukanmu, jangan diambil hati omongannya barusan."

Changmin lagi-lagi menampakkan senyum lebar. "Aku sudah kebal Jonghyunnie. Karena aku memiliki hati yang besar pada sahabatku itu, aku tidak masalah di caci dan dimarahi seperti apapun. Dia tetap sahabatku yang nomor satu. Sahabat yang mampu mengimbangiku. Benar kan Kyuhee Chagiiii?"

Yang ditanya hanya berdecih dan meminum jus stroberrynya. Berbeda dengan Minho dan Jonghyun yang nampak takjub dengan Changmin yang sepertinya benar-benar tebal muka. Sikap Kyuhee tidak ada manisnya dia tetap tersenyum lebar. Sungguh menakjubkan.

"Kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Kyuhee kemudian.

"Aku tinggal di apartemen. Eomma menyewa untukku."

"Oh. Datanglah ke rumah, appa, eomma dan Ahra noona pasti senang melihatmu."

Changmin mengangguk antusias. "Boleh aku menginap? Aku masih kangen denganmu Kyuhee." Rajuknya.

"Changmin-ah banyak merajuk." Komentar Minho tersenyum geli.

"Dia lebih manja dibanding aku," sahut Kyuhee. "Kalian juga datanglah ke rumah nanti kita bisa tanding game. Changminnie juga maniak game seperti kita."

"Tapi Changminnie jangan memonopoli Kyuhee, ne, berbagilah denganku." Kata Jonghyun.

"Waeyo? Saat aku menginginkannya aku tidak bisa berbagi denganmu." Tolak Changmin.

"Jangan egois. Aku juga sahabat Kyuhee sekarang. Jadi beri kami waktu bersama juga."

"Shirreo!" Changmin keukeuh menolak. Dan terjadilah perdebatan dikeduanya. Minho terkekeh dan Kyuhee geleng-geleng kepala.

"Jonghyunnie punya saingan, Kyuhee. Jadi kau memilih yang mana?" goda Minho.

"Ish, kau pikir mereka sedang meributkan apa?! mereka sama-sama berisik dan bodoh." Umpat Kyuhee.

Minho tertawa semakin keras saat Kyuhee melerai mereka dengan teriakan yang bisa membuat semua orang di kantin itu menoleh. Minho rasa hari-hari mereka di kampus akan bertambah ramai.

Selesai kuliah mereka bertiga ditambah Changmin yang menunggu dengan sabar di kantin kampus, pergi ke tempat Jinki sepupu Minho. Minho bilang dia mau mengantar beberapa barang Jinki yang masih tertinggal tapi sedang diperlukan oleh Jinki uisa. Mereka menunggu di halaman rumah sakit karena Jinki uisa yang akan turun dan mengambil sendiri barangnya. Disanalah mereka bertemu kembali dengan Donghae, Kibum dan Siwon. Donghae langsung menyapa Kyuhee dengan riang. Berbeda dengan kedua saudaranya yang terkejut bukan main. Siwon menutup mulutnya melihat Kyuhee. Dan langsung menangis membuat Kyuhee dan yang lainnya heran. Donghae segera menenangkan hyungnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Siwon hyung hanya sedikit terguncang." Kata Kibum menenangkan mereka yang keheranan. Matanya tidak lepas memandang Kyuhee. Kyuhee balas memandangnya dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Bisakah kau menemani hyungku? Mungkin denganmu dia bisa tenang." Pinta Kibum pada Kyuhee.

Kyuhee berfikir sejenak. Kemudian mengangguk. Saat akan melangkah Changmin memegangi lengannya. Kyuhee membalas tatapan khawatir Changmin dengan senyuman kecil dan ucapan tidak apa-apa.

Siwon yang berada agak jauh sedang ditenangkan Donghae. "Hyung jangan seperti ini. Dia bisa takut nanti. Kau harus lebih tegar. Dia tidak senang kalau dia dianggap Kyuhyun. Kudengar dari Minho, Jonghyun pernah memanggilnya dengan nama Kyuhyun dan dia sangat marah. Bahkan mengatai bodoh dan menjadikan Jonghyun musuhnya. Kau tidak mau kan seperti itu?"

Mendengar penjelasan itu Siwon mencoba menenangkan perasaannya. Tapi begitu melihat Kyuhee berjalan mendekat air matanya kembali turun. Donghae merasa putus asa.

"Wae, hyung menangis?" tanya Kyuhee lembut.

Siwon segera meraih tangan Kyuhee dan memegangnya erat. Kyuhee meringis tapi tidak protes.

"Tenanglah hyung. Apa hyung sedang sakit, takut disuntik? Suntik itu tidak sakit, hanya seperti digigit semut. Sakitnya akan segera hilang. Tenanglah." Kyuhee menepuk-nepuk bahu Siwon yang terlihat lebih lebar dari bahunya. Bahkan tubuhnya nampak lebih berotot dan gagah mempesona. Aneh rasanya dia menangis seperti anak kecil dan sedang dihibur oleh namja yang bertubuh kurus dan terlihat lemah seperti Kyuhee. Kalau tidak melihat Siwon yang menangis Donghae dan yang lain ingin sekali tertawa terbahak.

"Kalian Cho bersaudara sangat aneh. Saat pertama kali melihat Kyuhee, Eunhyuk hyung dan Donghae hyung juga bersikap aneh. Ooc. Ada apa dengan kalian?" heran Jonghyun. "Kyuhee sampai takut melihat kalian yang seperti itu."

Kibum memandang Jonghyun datar. Mendapat tatapan yang seperti itu, Jonghyun melempar tatapannya ke tempat lain dan mengusap tengkuknya yang terasa dingin. Changmin dan Minho mengumpati temannya itu.

"Kalian sejak awal ada di Kyunghee bukan? Apakah kalian mengenal Kyuhyun?" masih dengan nada datar terkesan dingin Kibum menanyakan sesuatu yang luput diperhatikan saudara-saudaranya.

Minho dan Jonghyun nampak terkejut. Berbeda dengan Changmin yang justru bingung.

"Kibum hyung mengenal Kyuhyun?" tanya Minho. Kibum tidak menjawab.

"Kyuhyun teman kami dulu, tapi sudah dua tahun dia tidak muncul di kampus. yang kami dengar dari dosen Kyuhyun meninggal. Karena kami tidak tahu tempat tinggalnya kami tidak bisa memberi penghormatan terakhir. Padahal kami sangat ingin. Dia teman yang menyenangkan dan manis. Sayang sekali harus meninggal muda." Cerita itu bergulir begitu saja dari mulut Minho. "Kyuhee itu sangat mirip dengan Kyuhyun. Makanya Jonghyun pernah salah mengira dan memanggilnya Kyuhyun."

"Kyuhee dan Kyuhyun, mirip?" tanya Changmin mulai mengerti pembicaraan ini.

"Tapi kenapa Kibum hyung menanyakannya? Apa ada hubungannya dengan kalian?" tanya Jonghyun.

Kibum tidak menjawab. Begitu jauhnya dia dengan adiknya hingga teman-teman Kyuhyunpun dia tidak tahu. Sekarang setelah orangnya meninggal baru ketahuan ternyata teman adiknya ada dihadapannya. Bukankah sangat ironis? Adik yang seharusnya diperhatikan dan dijaga justru lebih disayangi orang lain ketimbang disayangi keluarga sendiri.

Siwon nampak sudah tenang dan bisa bergabung dengan mereka. Tepat saat itu Jinki uisa keluar dari pintu utama rumah sakit. Dia langsung menghampiri Minho.

"Minho-ah sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Jinki.

"Gweancana hyung. Disini ramai." Jawab Minho mengedikkan mata kepada yang lain. Jinki melihat mereka satu persatu, kebanyakan wajah-wajah yang sudah dia kenal.

"Oh ada Jonghyun, Donghae, Siwon, Kibum dan Kyuhyun juga. Lalu siapa yang satu ini? Kau belum mengenalkannya padaku?"

"Changmin, Shim Changmin dia dari Busan temannya Kyuhee juga mahasiswa baru di kampus." jelas Minho.

Mereka tidak sadar Kyuhee manyun sejak Jinki meabsen nama mereka satu-satu. "Kenapa Kyuhyun? Namaku Kyuhee."

Mendengar itu Jinki uisa baru sadar. Dia terkejut dan menjatuhkan ransel yang baru diterimanya dari Minho. Ekspresinya sama seperti Siwon tadi. "Kyuhyun, kaukah itu?" Jinki mengatakannya dengan separuh jiwa yang syok.

Kyuhee semakin manyun. Dia menghentakkan kaki saking kesalnya. "Apa Kyuhyun itu benar-benar mirip denganku! Semua orang salah menyebutku Kyuhyun!" sebalnya.

Minho dan Jonghyun tidak kalah tekejut. Pikir mereka darimana Jinki uisa mengenal Kyuhyun hingga menyangka Kyuhee adalah Kyuhyun yang sudah meninggal.

"Kau Kyuhyun! Ini benar-benar kau! Akhirnya kau kembali! Akhirnya!" Jinki uisa tanpa sadar sudah mencekal kedua bahu Kyuhee dan berbicara sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti semua orang. Kecuali Kibum yang sekarang menatapnya penuh curiga dan berputar banyak dugaan diotaknya yang genius itu.

Kyuhee nampak takut dan risih. Changmin merengsek masuk diantara mereka melepas cekalan Jinki uisa. Dengan protektif dia merangkul Kyuhee. "Uisa jangan seenaknya menyangka seseorang. Dia Kyuhee, temanku! Kami dari Busan! Siapa itu Kyuhyun? Kami tidak mengenal Kyuhyun!"

Minho segera menarik Jinki yang hendak berkata. "Hyung, aku pikir kau sibuk. Masuklah, urusi pasienmu." Dengan halus Minho mengusirnya.

"Tapi,"

"Jinki hyung aku datang memeriksakan lenganku, sampai sekarang masih sering linu." Donghae menginterupsi dengan cepat. Dia menarik Jinki memasuki rumah sakit. Kibum mengangkat ransel yang lupa dibawa Jinki uisa kemudian bersama Siwon mereka menyusul masuk ke rumah sakit. Kibum menoleh ke belakang. Menatap Kyuhee dengan penuh makna sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkah.

Ooooooooooo

"Apa semua orang sudah gila? Semirip apa aku dan Kyuhyun itu?" pikir Kyuhee. Dia masih memikirkannya meski teman-temannya sudah pulang dari rumahnya. Tinggal dirinya dan Changmin. Anak itu benar-benar bermaksud menginap.

"Jangan dipikirkan lagi," kata Changmin memperhatikan sikapnya yang lebih pendiam. Mereka jadi khawatir dan membicarakannya di belakang Kyuhee tadi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," sanggah Kyuhee. "Justru kau, jangan terlalu khawatir. Sudah, aku lelah." Kyuhee berbaring di ranjangnya menarik selimut dan menutupi diri sebatas dagu. Changmin berdecak melihat kelakuan Kyuhee. "Kau juga cepatlah tidur," kata Kyuhee dengan mata terpejam.

Tidak banyak pilihan Changmin pun naik ke ranjang, berbaring di sebelah Kyuhee dalam satu selimut yang sama. Tidak berapa lama diapun tertidur. Changmin tidur dengan nyenyak dan tidak terusik. Saat tengah malam Kyuhee gelisah dalam tidurnya dan mengigau berupa gumaman Changmin masih tidak terusik. Kyuhee terbangun dengan nafas tidak teratur. Dia menoleh ke Changmin yang masih tidur. Kyuhee menyibak selimut dan keluar dari kamarnya. Satu tempat yang dia tuju, kamar noonanya.

Ahra merasa ada sesuatu di sebelah. Sesuatu yang menyusup di balik selimut dan memeluk pinggangnya serta wajah seseorang yang menempel di punggungnya. Seolah mencari perlindungan, orang itu bersembunyi. Ahra membuka matanya, menyentuh lengan di perutnya. Terasa hangat. Dia mengangkat lengannya mengintip siapa itu?

"Kyuhee?"

"Noona bilang kalau mimpi buruknya datang lagi aku boleh mencarimu. Jadi biarkan seperti ini noona." Gumam Kyuhee pelan.

Ahra mengusap lengan Kyuhee dengan lembut. "Kau demam. Kuambilkan obat, ne."

Kyuhee menggeleng dibalik punggung Ahra. Kemudian pelukan Kyuhee semakin erat. Ahra tidak lagi memaksa. Dia hanya menepuk dan mengelus tangan adiknya seolah sedang menidurkan anak kecil. Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat dia merasakan tubuh Kyuhee rileks, itu artinya adiknya sudah bisa tidur. Dengan hati-hati Ahra merubah posisi menghadap Kyuhee. Dia menyibak poni Kyuhee lalu mengecupnya. "Tidurlah, tidur yang nyenyak. Kau harus hidup dengan baik dan bahagia."

Oooooooooooo

"Aku tidak sadar Kyuhee sudah tidak ada disampingku semalam. Saat bangun pagi ini aku merasa syok sekali." Ungkap Changmin melahap makanannya. Semua orang sudah berkumpul kecuali Kyuhee yang sedang dibicarakan.

"Mian, Changminnie. Bahkan hari ini dia tidak bisa masuk sekolah. Semalam dia demam." Kata Ahra.

"Kau sudah memberinya obat, Ahra?" tanya appa.

"Setelah ini akan kubawa sarapan dan obatnya ke atas. Biarkan Ahra dan Changmin berangkat nanti mereka terlambat." Sahut eomma.

Ahra menyelesaikan sarapannya. "Terima kasih eomma, tolong jaga adikku. Changminnie kau sudah selesai? Aku ke atas dulu untuk melihat Kyuhee."

"Ah aku ikut noona." Buru-buru changmin menyuap banyak-banyak makanan ke mulutnya dan berlari mengikuti Ahra. Sayangnya saat mereka masuk ke kamar Ahra, Kyuhee masih tidur. Jadi mereka tidak melakukan apapun selain Ahra membenarkan selimut Kyuhee dan mengecup keningnya. Sedangkan Changmin berbisik cepat sembuh saja.

Oo

Sampai di kampus Changmin dikejutkan oleh keberadaan Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kibum, Shindong dan Hangeng. Kecuali tiga orang pertama yang lainnya dia tidak tahu.

"Kyuhee mana?" tanya Eunhyuk tidak sabar.

"Kyuhee," perkataan Changmin menggantung. Dia melihat satu persatu namja-namja yang berdiri itu. "Kalian sengaja datang? Apa ini tentang wajahnya yang mirip Kyuhyun?"

"Changmin-ah, itu,"

"Berhentilah mengganggunya!" Changmin memotong ucapan Donghae. "Dia memikirkannya hingga bermimpi buruk dan jatuh sakit! Tubuhnya lemah. Kelelahan, kepanasan, cuaca dingin, pikiran kacau…semua itu bisa membuatnya sakit! Tapi kalian sengaja datang untuk mengganggunya, itu keterlaluan!" marah Changmin tidak ingin mendengarkan apapun.

"Dia sakit?" Kibum terkejut begitu juga yang lain.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Shindong khawatir.

Bukannya menjawab Changmin justru berlalu pergi. Dia sangat kesal sahabatnya terganggu seperti kemarin. Dan sekarang mereka sengaja berbondong-bondong datang. Sepertinya mereka melakukannya dengan sengaja, pikir Changmin. Beruntung Kyuhee tidak datang hari ini.

"Kalian ada disini?"

"Leeteuk hyung?" mereka terkejut melihat kedatangan Leeteuk. Leeteuk menghampiri dongsaengdeulnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa berkumpul disini?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Leeteuk hyung sendiri sedang apa?" tanya balik Hangeng.

Leeteuk diam. Sepertinya dia tidak siap mendapat pertanyaan tersebut. "Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya," dia nampak ragu mengucapkannya. "penasaran dengan Kyuhee itu."

"Kami juga hyung," kata Shindong. "Makanya kami minta Eunhyuk dan Donghae mengantar kami kemari."

Ternyata tujuan mereka sama. "Tapi Kyuhee tidak datang hari ini, kata temannya dia sakit." Jelas Hangeng.

Leeteuk nampak kecewa. Kecewa yang sama dirasakan oleh mereka semua. Apalagi ada diantara mereka yang membolos kuliah untuk hal ini. Rupanya mereka harus menelan kekecewaan.

Changmin menjatuhkan pantatnya di kursi. Dia nampak uring-uringan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jonghyun. Minho mengalihkan matanya dari buku yang sedang dibaca.

"Mana Kyuhee. Kalian tidak berangkat bersama, kau menginap di rumahnya bukan?" tanya Minho mencari Kyuhee.

"Dia tidak masuk, sakit." Jawab Changmin singkat. "Minho-ah bisa kau katakan pada orang-orang itu untuk tidak menghubungkan Kyuhee dengan Kyuhyun? Aku tidak mau pikiran Kyuhee kacau karena hal ini."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Minho dan Jonghyun tidak mengerti.

Kemudian Changmin menceritakan tentang kejadian yang baru saja di alami. Juga perihal sakitnya Kyuhee yang ia duga karena hal ini. Minho tidak habis pikir apa hubungan Kyuhyun dengan keluarga Cho yang terkenal dengan 13 bersaudara itu. Dan dia tahu harus bertanya pada siapa mengenai keluarga Cho.

Ooooooooooooooo

Jinki termenung di kantin rumah sakit menghadapi secangkir kopi. Pikirannya mengingat kembali pembicaraan tertutup antara dia dan Kibum. Lebih tepatnya Kibum mencurigainya telah menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang Kyuhyun. Seperti yang dia tahu selama ini, Kibum adalah yang terpintar dan memiliki insting serta intuisi bagus. Tatapan tajam dan selalu memikirkan tindakannya. Terbukti dengan kalimat yang dia ucapkan saat bertemu dengan Kyuhee, Kibum bisa menyimpulkan dugaan yang tepat tentangnya.

' _Beri tahu aku semua kebenaran itu!'_

Satu kalimat yang diucapkannya dengan penuh ketegasan dan perintah membuatnya tidak berkutik. Dia menceritakan semuanya. Semua detail tentang kebenaran bahwa Kyuhyun kemungkinan masih hidup.

' _Jangan bercanda uisa! Kau bilang Kyuhyun masih hidup?! Lalu siapa yang kami makamkan hari itu?'_

' _Itu hanya tipuan, aku sudah mengaturnya. Aku minta maaf. Seharusnya semua rencana berjalan lancar tapi entah kenapa Kyuhyun tidak ada di tempat yang sudah kami janjikan. Padahal orang yang aku suruh mengatakan dia sudah mengantar Kyuhyun ke tempat yang benar. Sungguh aku menyesal dan aku hidup dengan perasaan bersalah. Kulakukan semuanya untuk mencarinya tapi tidak berhasil.'_

' _Bagaimana bisa seorang uisa sepertimu melakukan kebohongan seperti itu!?'_

' _Dia meminta tolong, aku hanya ingin menolongnya karena dia mengatakan akan melakukan pembedahan. Demi nyawanya aku melakukan semua itu. Karena kupikir kalau dia tetap hidup akan ada kesempatan untuk kalian bersama. Tapi semuanya berantakan saat dia tidak muncul.'_

Tapi sekarang dia yakin satu hal saat melihat Kyuhee, dia telah menemukan Kyuhyun. Semua kebohongan yang disembunyikannya selama ini akan segera berakhir. Dia tidak perlu lagi menanggung dan hidup dalam neraka karena kejadian diwaktu lalu. Tapi bagaimana mungkin dia menyebut dirinya Kyuhee. Sesuatu pasti terjadi di luar rencana mereka, duganya.

"Jinki uisa, kami mencarimu. Seorang pasien dibawa kemari dengan keadaan demam tinggi." Seorang suster mendatanginya dengan tergesa. Jinki segera meninggalkan kopinya dan kembali melakukan tugasnya.

Siapa yang sangka pasien yang ada di UGD adalah anak yang dia jumpai kemarin. Untuk sejenak dia tertegun tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Tapi seorang suster menyadarkannya. Dia kembali pada dirinya sebagai seorang dokter, menangani pasiennya siapapun itu. Meski banyak hal yang membuatnya terkejut seperti saat dia memeriksa tubuh Kyuhee dia menemukan luka operasi di dadanya. Dia terus melakukan tugasnya hingga selesai. Dan menemui keluarga pasien.

"Bagaimana puteraku uisa?" tanya eomma Choi tak sabar karena cemas.

"Kami sudah menangani demamnya. Namun masih ada beberaa hal yang harus saya periksa. Saya juga menganjurkan pasien di rawat beberapa hari. Juga kalau tidak keberatan saya ingin melihat riwayat kesehatan pasien."

"Oh," eomma Choi tertegun sejenak. "Apa keadaan putraku serius?"

"Kita akan tahu setelah pemeriksaan selanjutnya, nyonya. Saya menemukan beberapa luka di tubuhnya seperti luka lama. Aku ingin memastikan ini bukan dampak dari luka-luka tersebut."

"Putraku mendapatkan operasi besar dua tahun lalu. Dia harus cangkok paru-paru karena kerusakan yang sudah sangat parah. Tapi sebelumnya dengan jarak waktu yang dekat dia juga mendapat operasi kecil di kepalanya. Karena kecelakaan dia harus mendapat penanganan tersebut."

"Ada general check up? Sebaiknya anda tunjukkan itu kepada saya, apapun itu."

"Ne. Aku akan menunjukkannya nanti."

"Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik, nyonya. Sebentar lagi putra anda akan dibawa ke kamar rawat, anda bisa menemaninya disana."

"Jeongmal gomawo uisa."

Uisa Jinki balas tersenyum kemudian berpamitan pergi. Dia merasakan kelegaan setelah mengatakan hal itu ke eomma Kyuhee. Dia sengaja memintanya untuk dapat dia cocokkan dengan berkas yang dimilikinya. Dia juga ingin memastikan apakah Kyuhee adalah Kyuhyun dengan memanfaatkan semua berkas yang dia minta. Karena tidak mungkin dua orang memiliki kemiripan 100 % meskipun itu adalah saudara kembar.

Oooooooooo

"Kau harus cepat sembuh dan menghadiri pesta kepindahan kita." Kata appa malam itu ketika mereka menjenguk di rumah sakit. Ada eomma dan Ahra. Sejak pulang kuliah tadi Ahra langsung ke rumah sakit dan tidak pergi lagi. Ini sudah kebiasaan Kyuhee, saat sakit semua orang tidak bisa pergi, harus ada disampingnya.

"Aku tidak suka pesta," Kyuhee berbicara lirih. Dia masih harus menggunakan selang nafas untuk memperlancar pernafasan.

"Appa pemaksa," sahut Ahra yang juga keberatan.

"Itu acara keluarga kita. Tentu saja kalian harus datang."eomma membantu appa membujuk.

"Tapi semuanya pebisnis, eomma. Akan sangat membosankan nanti."

Kyuhee bergumam dan mengangguk kecil menyetujui kata Ahra.

"Sebentar saja. Lakukan sapaan ringan dan kalian boleh pergi jika kalian tidak tertarik pestanya." Kali ini appa memberi solusi terbaik. Dan kedua anaknya terpaksa setuju.

Oooooooooooo

Leeteuk masuk ke kamar SiwonKibum membawa nampan berisi makanan dan segelas air putih. Di dalam ada Kibum dan Sungmin yang merawat Siwon. Kibum sebagai teman sekamar dan Sungmin yang cekatan merawat orang sakit. Setelah bertemu Kyuhee waktu itu Siwon langsung demam.

"Panasnya sudah turun?" tanya Leeteuk meletakkan nampan di nakas samping tempat tidur.

"Sekarang sudah lumayan, hyung. Siwon terus mengigau memanggil Kyuhyun tadi."

Leeteuk memandang Kibum meminta kepastian. Kibum mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Sungmin. Apalagi semalam Kibum harus bergadang karena Siwon menggigil dan tidak berhenti memanggil Kyuhyun. Leeteuk duduk di tepian ranjang, memperhatikan Siwon yang tidur. Sekarang setelah demamnya turun dia bisa tidur nyenyak.

"Leeteuk hyung, bisa kita bicara?" Kibum meminta waktu. Leeteuk memandang Kibum bertanya. Namun Kibum hanya memberi isyarat untuk bicara berdua saja. Mengerti tentang itu Leeteuk beranjak. "Sungmin-ah, tolong jaga Siwon. Bangunkan dia untuk makan dan meminum obatnya, ne."

Sungmin mengangguk dan beralih menempati tempat yang diduduki Leeteuk tadi.

Keduanya memasuki ruang kerja Leeteuk. Kibum menutup pintu tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Kibummie?" tanya Leeteuk setelah duduk di kursinya.

Kibum berdiri tidak berniat duduk meski disana ada kursi. "Bisakah kita membongkar makan Kyuhyun?"

Leeteuk terkejut bukan main. Dia sampai menyerukan nama Kibum dengan keras. Kibum masih tenang tidak gentar meski itu terdengar sebagai bentakan.

"Maaf hyung. Aku hanya ingin memastikan, bukan untuk maksud lainnya."

Leeteuk nampak menahan emosinya. Kibum bukan seseorang yang gegabah dan melakukan hal untuk bermain-main. Dia tahu pasti adiknya satu ini berbeda dengan adik-adiknya yang lain. Dia mampu berfikir lebih baik dari yang lainnya. "Apa yang ingin kau pastikan?"

Kibum tersenyum kecil. Hanya sekilas itupun tidak kentara. "Hyung sendiri bukankah ingin memastikannya? Karena itu Leeteuk hyung datang ke Kyunghee university."

Leeteuk memejam, tidak menampik perkataan Kibum. Membuka matanya dia kembali menatap Kibum. "Meski begitu Kibummie, memangnya apa yang bisa kita dapatkan dengan membongkar makam?"

"Banyak hyung. Karena itulah membongkar makam menjadi solusi terbaik untuk membuktikan kebenaran identitas. Kita akan tahu nanti. Seandainya yang kita makamkan hari itu adalah Kyuhyun, kita bisa mendapatkannya dengan tes DNA pada mayat."

"Kau meragukan kematian Kyuhyun?" tanya Leeteuk sanksi. Dimatanya selama ini Kibumlah yang paling tenang.

"Dulu aku mencoba menerimanya dengan berbagai cara. Tapi sekarang aku meragukannya." Kibum menunduk mengatakan itu. "Aku mungkin sudah mendengar kebenarannya." Lirihnya.

"Kebenaran?" Leeteuk penasaran.

Kibum mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Leeteuk dengan sorot mata penuh ketegasan. "Ayo lakukan hyung!"

Di luar ruangan, dibalik pintu itu seseorang berdiri mendengarkan sedari awal. Cho Hangeng, sejak melihat Kibum yang tidak biasanya masuk ke ruangan Leeteuk dia sudah penasaran apa yang akan mereka bicarakan. Rupanya tentang pembongkaran makam Kyuhyun. Tidak bisa dipercaya keraguan mereka tentang kematian Kyuhyun telah semakin kuat hingga terfikir untuk melakukan hal seperti itu. Hangeng berbalik menjauhi pintu yang masih tertutup rapat. Dia fikir dia akan diam saja sampai semuanya dilakukan. Pada waktunya keduanya akan membicarakan hal itu pada yang lain. Kalau boleh jujur diapun ingin melakukannya. Hingga kini dia masih tidak rela jika dongsaeng terkecilnya meninggal seperti itu. Dia dan semuanya masih belum bisa menyayanginya dengan puas. Menebus semua perlakuan kurang adil selama Kyuhyun hidup. Dia ingin Kyuhyun kembali di tengah mereka, dia yakin yang lainpun pasti menginginkan hal sama. Karena itu apapun yang akan dilakukan Leeteuk dan Kibum dia akan menyetujuinya.

Oooooooooo

Ryewook memutar kepala memandang sekeliling ruangan. Dia tersenyum puas melihat semua sudah bersih tanpa debu sedikitpun. Namja mungil dan manis itu menepuk kasur dan mendudukinya. Menghela nafas lega setelah membersihkan kamar adiknya. Yeah inilah salah satu yang akan dia lakukan kalau sedang merindukan Kyuhyun. Datang ke kamarnya, entah hanya untuk duduk atau memang sengaja merapikan kamar yang tidak berpenghuni tersebut. Baginya berada di kamar ini dia bisa melihat Kyuhyun lagi. Merasakan adiknya itu ada disana. Seolah melihatnya beraktifitas di kamar tersebut. Kyuhyun yang sedag tidur, Kyuhyun yang sedang belajar, Kyuhyun yang sedang berpakaian, dan Kyuhyun yang sedang lainnya.

Ryewook terkekeh kecil. Sekarang dia bisa membayangkan Kyuhyun adiknya sedang mendengarkan music dan sesekali bernyanyi. Dia bisa mendengar suaranya melantunkan lagu Thank You. Atau itu adalah ingatannya tentang isi kaset rekaman peninggalan Kyuhyun terakhir itu? Ah aku mengingat itu lagi, pikir Ryewook. Wajahnya nampak sendu sekarang.

"Bogoshippo Kyuhyunnieeee,"

Dan terdengarlah isakan Ryewook.

TBC

Terima kasih untuk yg sudah review favorite follow sider. Maaf review nya ga di bales tp pati q baca. Dongsaeng gak aku singkat lagi ya jd saeng. Terus yg mau ini di perpanjang maaf.

Heuhmmm apa lagi ya...


	5. Chapter 5

Jinki menghadapi dua berkas. Satu berkas dari arsip mantan pasiennya dan yang satu adalah berkas yang pagi ini dia terima dari Nyonya Choi. Dugaannya semakin kuat setelah mencocokkan kedua berkas tersebut.

"Aku menemukanmu Kyuhyun-ah," Jinki nampak tersenyum haru. Namun kemudian bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan pengakuan dari keluarga Choi tentang hal tersebut? Dari detektif yang disewanya dia mengetahui Choi Kyuhee si bungsu keluarga Choi bukanlah anak kandung keluarga itu. Meski semua berkas identitas mencantumkan Choi Kyuhee adalah putra kandung namun yang sesungguhnya adalah Choi Kyuhee bukan keluarga mereka. Dan melihat semua hal yang dilakukan tuan Choi, dari membuat akta lahir palsu dan merubah KK, mereka memang sengaja menyembunyikan identitas Kyuhee.

"Kyuhee sendiri tidak mengingat dirinya sebagai Kyuhyun. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dua tahun lalu, Kyuhyun-ah?"

Sedang memikirkan itu tiba-tiba ada panggilan masuk di HPnya. Dia meraih HP di meja melihat ID yang nampak di layar. Cho Leeteuk. Bertanya-tanya ada perlu apa si sulung Leeteuk menghubunginya, dia mengangkat panggilan tersebut. "Yeobseyo?"

"Mwo!?" Jinki uisa berdiri spontan karena terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan Leeteuk. "Se-sebentar Leeteuk-ssi, aku akan kesana. Kita bicarakan disana."

-Kami sudah ada disini. Pembongkaran akan dimulai. Datanglah jika kau ingin uisa.-

Jinki mematikan HP dan segera pergi masih dengan jas dokternya. Melupakan jadwalnya sebagai dokter di rumah sakit tersebut.

Dan saat sampai di pemakaman beberapa orang sudah menggali makam tersebut. Dan disana berdiri Leeteuk dan Kibum. Buru-buru dia menghampiri mereka.

"Hentikan Leeteuk-ssi!" serunya. Leeteuk dan Kibum menoleh.

"Kau datang uisa, kalau begitu sekalian kau bawa samplenya untuk dilakukan tes DNA." Kata Leeteuk. Kibum diam memperhatikan. Jinki nampak gelisah melihat para pekerja yang menggali tanah dan Leeteuk.

"HENTIKAN!" teriaknya keras. Pekerja berhenti dan Leeteuk melihatnya dengan heran.

"Wae?" tanya Leeteuk tidak mengerti.

Jinki mengatur nafas dan menguatkan mental untuk mengatakan ini. "Kalian tidak akan menemukan apapun! Itu hanya manekin. Kyuhyun dua tahun lalu tidak dimakamkan."

Leeteuk mengatupkan mulut rapat-rapat serta mengepalkan tangan di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Dia nampak sangat marah, tapi masih mencoba menahannya. Dia berbalik ke pekerja. "Teruskan, sampai selesai." Ucapnya. Jinki uisa terkejut, meski dengan pengakuannya Leeteuk masih ingin membongkar makam itu.

"Leeteuk-ssi itu akan percuma. Dua tahun lalu…." Dan bersama para pekerja yang terus menggali makam, Jinki uisa menceritakan kejadian dua tahun lalu yang ia simpan rapat-rapat selama ini. Tentang perannya dalam kebohongan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Semua hal tanpa tersisa hingga pemakaman selesai.

Para pekerja mengeluarkan sesuatu dalam peti tersebut. Sebuah manekin yang nampak persis dengan Kyuhyun. Leeteuk berjongkok menyentuh manekin tersebut kemudian menangis. Jinki menunduk tidak berani melihat itu. Kibum masih diam namun nampak terharu. 'Dia masih hidup' syukurnya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba tangis Leeteuk berhenti. Namja itu berdiri kemudian berbalik. Kejadiannya begitu cepat dan tahu-tahu Jinki telah tersungkur dengan sudut bibir berdarah. Uisa itu nampak pasrah. Dada Leeteuk bergerak cepat, dia membuka mulutnya mengais oksigen lebih banyak. Kemudian berbalik lagi untuk melihat manekin itu dan mengusap wajahnya. "Itu untuk kebohonganmu," geram Leeteuk. Dia masih dipenuhi emosi. Dan dengan melihat manekin yang serupa dengan Kyuhyun dia berharap bisa meredakan emosinya dengan cepat. Benar saja dia nampak tenang sekarang. Bukan berarti semuanya telah selesai. Mereka masih harus mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun

atau lebih tepatnya mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya Kyuhee.

Ooooooooooooooo

Kibum menyodorkan kaleng minuman dingin. Dia bersama Jinki sekarang duduk di taman kota. Leeteuk kembali ke kantor setelah dari pemakaman. Dan Kibum menolak untuk diantar ke kampus, beralasan akan pergi sendiri. Padahal tidak. Dia sengaja untuk bisa berdua dengan Jinki uisa, lagipula soal kuliah sebenarnya dia bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat, dia bahkan sudah mengajukan skripsi akhirnya. Tapi karena ingin bersantai dia menundanya untuk sejenak. Lulus sekarang atau nanti baginya sama saja. Dia sudah memiliki otak genius sejak lahir.

"Akhirnya kau mengatakannya pada Leeteuk hyung." Kata Kibum datar.

Jinki menatap Kibum tidak percaya. "Kau merencanakan ini, bukan?"

"Sudah seharusnya kau jujur pada Leeteuk hyung. Aku hanya membuka jalan agar kau jujur padanya. Lagipula aku sengaja ingin tahu apa yang kau kubur dua tahun lalu. Cih, kami mudah dibohongi rupanya." Kibum kesal mengingat mereka terkelabui oleh sebuah manekin. Dia masih tidak percaya dia dibodohi oleh tipuan seperti itu. Namun dalam keadaan duka yang mendalam hal seperti itu jadi tidak diperhatikan.

Jinki menghela nafas panjang. Nyeri di sudut bibirnya mulai terasa. Dia mendesis merasakan sakit. Kibum menyeringai. "Maaf soal itu. Tapi Leeteuk hyung benar, itu setimpal dengan kebohonganmu." Puas Kibum.

"Aku masih beruntung, bukan Kangin-ssi yang melakukannya."

"Ya, Kangin hyung bisa melakukan lebih dari itu." Yakin Kibum.

Jinki memandang lurus ke depan. "Aku akan menyelesaikan apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membantu kalian, menemukan Kyuhyun."

"Kau sudah mendapat petunjuk?"

Jinki mengangguk. "Aku hanya perlu memastikannya."

"Kyuhee?" tanya Kibum hati-hati.

Jinki harus mengakui Kibum luar biasa. "Ne. Kita harus bekerja keras untuk menghadapi keluarga Choi. Sama seperti kalian keluarga Choi mencintai Kyuhyun sebagai puteranya."

Kibum menahan nafas untuk itu. Tentu saja, dia sudah memperhatikannya beberapa waktu terakhir. Secara diam-diam dia menyelidiki tentang keluarga Choi. Tidak diragukan mereka menyayangi Kyuhyunnya dengan tulus. Karena hal itulah dia menyesali diri sendiri. Di keluarga lain Kyuhyun disayang tanpa pamrih. Namun di keluarga Cho, dia merasakan diabaikan dan penderitaan oleh saudara sendiri. Itu menjadi kenangan buruk dan penyesalan semua orang.

Oooooooooooo

"Kyunnie… berhentilah main game dan makan dengan benar." Tegur eomma kesal melihat Kyuhee lebih memilih PSP daripada makan. Eomma yang menyuapinya jadi tidak sabar dan ingin sekali membuang PSP kesayangan putranya tersebut. Kalau tidak ingat bagaimana Kyuhee akan ngambek, lemah, letih dan lesu jika tidak ada PSP ditangannya, sudah dari jauh-jauh hari eomma menghancurkan PSP itu. Sayang dia lebih menyayangi putranya dan menerima dengan sabar hati hobby putranya tersebut.

"Aku makan dengan benar eomma." Kyuhee menunjukkan mulutnya yang masih mengunyah makanan. Padahal dia mengunyah sejak 15 menit lalu dan belum ditelan hingga sekarang. Eomma berdecak melihat kelakuan putranya antara gemas dan gregetan.

"Bagaimana akan selesai kalau kau makan dengan main-main," gerutu si eomma. Kyuhee nyengir. Tidak ingin eomma tersayang mengomel dia menelan makanannya dan membuka mulut minta disuapi. Meski itu semua dia lakukan tanpa lepas dari permainannya.

"Rebut saja PSPnya dan sembunyikan eomma!" Ahra muncul dan menyahut tiba-tiba.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, eomma baik. Hanya noona yang melakukan hal seperti itu." Cibir Kyuhee dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Ahra jadi gemas dan langsung membekap kedua pipi Kyuhee. Tidak perduli Kyuhee protes karena merasa terganggu. "Noona gameku!" teriak Kyuhee hingga makanan menyembur keluar dari mulutnya. Ahra tertawa dan melepaskan Kyuhee. "YAA NOONA AKU KALAH!" teriak Kyuhee tidak tanggung-tanggung melihat tulisan you lose di layar PSP.

"Rasakan!" Noonanya justru terlihat puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Eomma terkikik geli, hati kecilnya ikut bersyukur. Kyuhee menggembungkan mulut dan memanyunkan bibir. Dia melengos sebagai bentuk kemarahan. Saat itulah dia melihat ada orang lain yang berdiri di pintu.

"Eoh? Noona bawa teman?" tanyanya melupakan sikap ngambeknya.

Ahra menepuk kening. Rupanya karena asyik mengganggu sang adik dia melupakan Kangin. Yeoja itu melambai pada Kangin memintanya mendekat. Namun Kangin terlihat aneh. Dia seperti orang linglung saja. Ahra menghampirinya. "Gweancana?" tanyanya cemas.

Kangin tersadar menatap Ahra kemudian menatap yang lain bergantian. "Gweancana," balas Kangin pelan. Tadi begitu memasuki ruangan tempat adik Ahra di rawat dia syok melihat pemuda yang duduk diatas ranjang. Benar yang dikatakan Yesung hyung, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Donghae dan Kibum ada yang mirip dengan Kyuhyun. Sama persis tanpa bisa dibedakan secara fisik. Sekarang dia bisa melihatnya sendiri.

"Ayo oppa, kukenalkan pada nae eomma dan nae dongsaeng." Ahra menarik lengan Kangin untuk mendekat.

Kangin menatap eomma Ahra yang tengah tersenyum dengan ramah. Wanita yang sepertinya berhati lembut dan baik. Lalu pada Kyuhee, dadanya kembali berdesir. Dia merasa rindu dan haru yang bersamaan. Ingin sekali dia melangkah lebih dulu dan memeluk Kyuhee. Namun tentu hal itu tidak bisa dilakukan kalau dia tidak ingin diusir keluarga ini.

"Kau Kangin oppa, ne?" seru Kyuhee lebih dulu. Lagi-lagi dia menirukan panggilan Ahra yag kemudian mendapat glare gratis dari Ahra. Namun Kyuhee tidak peduli. Dia menarik lengan Kangin.

"Kangin hyung kau kekasih noonaku?" tanya Kyuhee langsung. Ahra segera menjitak kepala Kyuhee. Dia benar-benar gemas pada adiknya yang berbicara tanpa berpikir dulu. Lihatlah Kangin yang langsung salah tingkah dan tidak tahu harus berbicara apa.

"Kyuhee, itu tidak sopan." Tegur eomma yang entah bagaimana masih bisa tersenyum menanggapi kekurang ajaran Kyuhee. Sepertinya si eomma tahu yang ditanyakan Kyuhee benar, dengan melihat wajah Ahra yang merona dan Kangin yang salah tingkah dengan wajah merah. Muda mudi itu memang memiliki perasaan yang lebih dalam dari sekedar teman.

Kangin segera menyapa eomma Ahra dan membungkuk sopan. Eomma Ahra membalasnya dengan lembut. Keduanya berbincang sebentar.

"Kalian teman satu kampus?"

"Ne, Ahjumma. Saya ada di semester akhir, sekarang sedang menyusun skripsi."

"Oh, sebentar lagi sudah jadi Sarjana. Itu bagus. Terima kasih sudah datang padahal kau pasti sibuk."

"Tidak apa Ahjuma. Justru aku senang melakukan ini. Sudah lama aku ingin mengenal keluarga Ahra."

Dan pembicaraan itu di interupsi oleh Kyuhee dengan kurang ajarnya. "Eomma, nikahkan saja mereka!"

Ahra menarik Kyuhee dalam pelukannya dan membekap mulut Kyuhee. "Kau tidak ingin aku menjahit mulutmu, kan Kyuhee chagie?" desisnya.

"Noona infusku!" teriak Kyuhee. Ahra melepas Kyuhee dan melihat tangan Kyuhee yang diinfus. Dia merasa bersalah. Dengan penuh perhatian mengelus dan meniup-niup tangan Kyuhee. "Kau jangan jahil saat sedang sakit begini. Aigo ini tidak lepas kan?"

"Appo noona,"

"Mianhe. Noona tiupin, ne." dan kembali Ahra meniup tangan Kyuhee. Dia tidak sadar saat Kyuhee mengukir smirk. Eomma yang tahu kejahilan Kyuhee hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Sedangkan Kangin menahan kikikan. Dia sudah mendengar kejahilan Kyuhee dari Ahra. Tapi mendengar dan melihat sendiri sangat beda rasanya.

"Kangin-ah, datanglah ke pesta kami nanti,"

"Eomma mengundang Kangin oppa?" Ahra terlihat senang. "Oppa kau bisa datang, kan? Itu pesta kepindahan kami ke Seoul. Appa mengundang relasi bisnisnya, semua orang-orang tua jadi itu akan sangat membosankan untukku. Tapi jika Kangin oppa tidak bisa datang,"

"Aku akan datang." Jawab Kangin buru-buru. "Terima kasih Ahjumma mengundang saya."

Eomma Ahra menepuk bahu Kangin tersenyum senang. Setelahnya mereka sudah hanyut dalam sebuah obrolan. Sebentar saja mereka sudah akrab. Kangin merasa senang dan betah apalagi dengan Kyuhee. Entah karena dia melihat Kyuhyun di diri Kyuhee atau karena hal lain. Yang jelas hari itu adalah hari dimana lubang di hatinya menutup perlahan.

Oooooooooooo

Kangin memarkir mobil di garasi bersama mobil-mobil saudaranya yang lain. Dia memasuki rumah dengan gembira. Bersiul-siul senang dengan langkahnya yang ringan.

"Kangin hyung?"sapa Sungmin yang menuruni tangga. "Kau terlihat senang?"

Kangin tersenyum kemudian merangkul Sungmin. "Benar, hari ini aku sangat senang. Tahu kenapa?"

"Kencan dengan Ahra noona berhasil." Tebak Kibum yang entah muncul dari mana.

"Lebih dari itu Kibumie." Kangin melepas Sungmin. "Aku bertemu Kyuhee. Anak yang mirip Kyuhyun itu."

Seseorang yang baru muncul lainnya terkejut hingga menyemburkan minumannya. "Kyuhee? Kyuhyun?!" serunya yang ternyata Ryewook. Dia bergabung mendekat ke Kangin. "Apa dia begitu mirip, hyung? Kalian semua membicarakannya. Aku saja belum melihatnya." Sedih Ryewook.

"Aku juga belum melihatnya Ryewookie," kata Sungmin yang merasa senasib.

Kangin menepuk keduanya. "Tenang saja, Kyuhee bilang akan berkunjung dengan noonanya. Aku yang mengundang dan dia setuju tapi menunggu setelah dia sehat."

"Jeongmal?" seru mereka tidak percaya. Kibummie hanya diam mendengarkan meski dia senang juga kalau Kyuhee akan berkunjung.

"Hyung apa kau dan Ahra noona itu sudah berpacaran?"

Mendapat pertanyaan dari Kibum Kangin jadi diam.

"Ishh hyung kau lambat sekali," cibir Sungmin. "Kau tinggal mengatakan suka, beres semua."

Kangin memiting leher Sungmin dan bereriak. "Kami sudah berpacaran!" teriaknya senang membuat yang lain juga bersorak gembira.

"Kau menembaknya di rumah sakit di depan Kyuhee dan orang tuanya?" tanya Sungmin yang belum dilepas Kangin.

Kangin menggeleng. "Itu berkat Kyuhee. Aku bahkan tidak banyak melakukan aksi. Aish anak itu benar-benar jahil. Kalian harus hati-hati nanti."

Kangin ingat bagaimana Kyuhee beraksi saat mereka hanya bertiga di ruang rawat Kyuhee tadi. Anak itu terus menggoda keduanya dan tanpa sadar Kyuhee menggiring mereka untuk mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing. Saat menyadari kelicikan Kyuhee dia dan Ahra sudah berwajah merah menahan malu. Selanjutnya jadi terasa mudah untuk membuat komitmen. Kangin menyatakan perasaannya dan Ahra menyambutnya dengan perasaan yang sama. Akhirnya lahirlah pasangan baru. Ingatkan dia yang harus berterima kasih pada Kyuhee dan membelikannya konsol game terbaru.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

"Kyuheee bogoshippoooooo!" Jonghyun memeluk Kyuhee dengan erat. Empat hari tidak bertemu dia merasa rindu. Dia senang melihat Kyuhee masuk lagi.

Changmin menarik Jonghyun dan berganti dia yang memeluk Kyuhee tidak kalah erat. Minho geleng kepala melihat kelakuan keduanya. Kyuhee memutar bola matanya malas.

Keempatnya duduk dengan makanan masing-masing. Jonghyun dan Changmin berebut cerita tentang kampus selama Kyuhee tidak masuk. Minho hanya sesekali menyahuti dan ikut tertawa kalau ada yang lucu.

Melihat Kyuhee Minho jadi ingat lagi tentang pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya pada Jinki hyung, sepupunya. Akhirnya ia tahu hubungan Kyuhyun dengan keluarga Cho. Sangat disayangkan selama Kyuhyun bersamanya dia tidak tahu banyak tentang Kyuhyun kecuali dia adalah teman yang baik dan cukup tertutup. Tidak tahunya Kyuhyun adalah si bungsu di keluarga Cho. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak mengetahui hal itu bahkan setelah kematiannya. Atau dia memang tidak mencurigai kenapa keluarga Cho jadi begitu dekat dengan Jinki. Bahkan Minho tidak tahu bahwa Cho Kyuhyun pernah tinggal hampir satu tahun lamanya di rumah sepupunya. Dia merasa melewatkan banyak informasi tentang sahabatnya.

"Waeyo Minho-ah?" tanya Kyuhee membuyarkan lamunan Minho.

"Anni."

"Oh ya, kalau boleh kalian bisa ceritakan tentang Kyuhyun?"

Ketiganya diam. Minho dan Jonghyun saling pandang.

"Kyuhee kau masih memikirkannya? Itu tidak penting, kau harus menghapus nama itu dari pikiranmu." Kata Changmin khawatir.

"Tidak Changminnie. Justru karena itu aku harus tahu. Jadi kelak jika ada yang memanggilku Kyuhyun lagi aku bisa menyanggahnya lebih baik. Aku bukan Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun bukan aku. Kyuhyun dan Kyuhee adalah seseorang yang berbeda."

"Benar. Itu benar. Kalau kau sudah mengerti kau seharusnya tidak mencoba memikirkannya lagi." Angguk Changmin.

"Aku penasaran saja." Kyuhee memohon dengan puppy eyesnya hingga Minho dan Jonghyun luluh. Changminpun pasrah saja saat keduanya bercerita tentang Kyuhyun.

O

'Nama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun. Dia murid prestasi dan ramah. Makanan favorite jajangmyun dan main game. Jajangmyun dan main game euhm.. aku juga suka dua hal itu.' Batin Kyuhee.

Kyuhee menyusuri rak kesiswaan di perpustakaan. Dia sendirian setelah bisa berkelit dari teman-temannya, menyelinap di perpustakaaan di bagian arsip siswa. Dia mencari arsip siswa angkatan Minho dan Jonghyun. Setelah mendapatkan bukunya dia membukanya dengan antusias sekaligus deg-degan. 'Wajahnya, semirip apa denganku?' Kyuhee masih berdialog dalam hati hingga halaman yang dia caripun ketemu. Dia membacanya dengan cepat dan terkejut. Biodatanya tidak jauh berbeda dengannya kecuali identitas pribadi, selebihnya sama. Apa yang disuka Kyuhyun dia juga suka, apa yang tidak disuka dia juga tidak suka.

Kyuhee memandang foto Kyuhyun di arsip tersebut. Tangannya gemetar dan buku itu jatuh begitu saja. 'Itu aku. Wajah itu aku. Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Aku Kyuhee bukan Kyuhyun. Aku Choi bukan Cho. Eomma, appa, noona…. Aku bersama mereka sejak kecil. Tapi bagaimana mungkin dua orang memiliki wajah sama?'

Oooooooooo

"Kau ini kenapa Kyuhee? Kenapa bertanya hal omong kosong begitu?" tanya eomma menatap putranya dengan khawatir.

"Tapi eomma kenapa ada Kyuhyun yang mirip sekali denganku? Aku atau dia yang berada di keluarga yang salah?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhee membuat syok ketiga keluarganya.

"Kyuhee!" tegur appa keras saking kesalnya. "Kau berfikir kau punya saudara kembar begitu? Haha lucu. Kau itu anak kami. Putra kami!"

"Kalau begitu Kyuhyun yang diadopsi mereka," simpul Kyuhee.

Ketiga orang lainnya mengeluh keras. Ahra menarik tangan Kyuhee dalam genggaman. "Dengar Kyuhee," dia mencoba berbicara baik-baik dengan Kyuhee, "kalian kebetulan saja mirip. Entah bagaimana tapi kalian benar-benar tidak ada hubungan sama sekali. Kau harus percaya. Kita tumbuh bersama bukan? Kau ada bersama kami 23 tahun ini, bagaimana bisa kau meragukan kami seperti ini chagi?"

Kyuhee diam. Yang dikatakan noonanya benar. Dia bisa ingat dengan jelas masa-masa kecilnya bersama noonanya. Saat dia junior school hingga kuliah sekarang. Dia ingat semuanya. Meski dia selalu merasa aneh kalau mengingat masa-masa sebelum dia bangun dari operasinya dua tahun lalu. Dia hanya bisa mengingat masa-masa bersama keluarganya saja. Tidak ada seorang temanpun kecuali Changmin yang memang baru dia kenal dua tahun ini.

Nyonya Choi mencengkram lengan suaminya meminta dukungan. Dia melihat Ahra bisa mengatakan kebohongan dengan mudah tapi dia bisa tahu ada ketakutan besar dalam hati putrinya. Dia juga sama. Dia selalu merasa cemas dan takut akan sesuatu seperti ini. Sesuatu dari masa lalu putranya.

Oo

"Akankah dia ingat?" tanya Nyonya Choi saat keduanya berada di kamar pribadi.

Tuan Choi yang merasakan kecemasan istrinya memeluk wanita yang ia cintai itu. "Tenanglah yeobo. Kita membayar psikiater handal untuk hal itu. Dia telah mengisi ingatannya dengan kita, keluarganya."

Nyonya Choi memeluk suaminya dengan erat. "Aku takut dia akan meninggalkan kita. Karena dia bukan milik kita sejak awal. Aku selalu berfikir, mungkin saja keluarganya entah siapa itu sedang merindukannya dan sedih karena kehilangan."

Untuk hal itu Tuan Choi tidak bisa menjawab. Dia hanya mempererat pelukannya. Saling menguatkan. Yakinlah jika hal itu terjadi dia akan mempertahankan Kyuhee dengan cara apapun. Kedatangan Kyuhee menjadi pelengkap keluarga kecilnya. Dia merasa lebih bahagia memilikinya dalam keluarga ini.

Dua tahun lalu saat tuan Choi sedang merencanakan pembangunan perusahaannya di Seoul. Dia dan sopirnya tidak sengaja menemukan seseorang tergeletak tidak bergerak di tepi jalan. Melihat luka-lukanya dia menduga pemuda itu korban tabrak lari. Darah masih mengalir dari kepalanya dan nafasnya hampir tidak terlihat. Namun dengan keyakinan dan keprihatinan yang besar tuan Choi menolongnya. Membawanya ke rumah sakit di Busan karena dia tinggal di Busan. Pemuda itu amnesia dan difonis dokter tidak mampu bertahan lebih lama karena penyakit yang dideritanya. Namun tuan Choi tidak menyerah. Dibawanya pemuda itu ke luar negeri untuk berobat. Setelah operasi cangkok paru-paru pemuda itu berangsur membaik. Namun karena amnesia permanen mental pemuda tersebut terguncang. Tuan Choi membawanya ke psikiater. Karena memori yang kosong ditakutkan pemuda tersebut bisa mengalami kegilaan oleh karenanya tuan Choi menerima saran hipnotis untuk menciptakan memori lain dan menempatkannya di ingatan pemuda tersebut.

Semua yang dilakukan tuan Choi berhasil. Ketika pemuda itu sadar pasca hipnotis, dia memanggilnya appa dan mengingat bahwa dirinya baru bangun dari operasi cangkok paru-paru. Namanya Choi Kyuhee. Kyuhyun yang ditemukan tuan Choi sudah mati dan berganti dengan Kyuhee. Putra kedua di keluarga Choi. Untuk memperkuat identitasnya tuan Choi bahkan membuat dokumen Kyuhee sebagai putra kandungnya. Dia menghabiskan banyak uang dan waktu namun semua setimpal dengan dua tahun yang sudah dijalani keluarganya. Semua sempurna baginya, istrinya dan putrinya. Selamanya kebohongan itu akan disimpannya bersama keluarganya.

Oooooooooooo

Minggu ini semua berkumpul di ruang keluarga sambil menonton TV. Ada yang duduk di sofa dan duduk dilantai dengan dua belas cangkir kopi yang menemani mereka tertata rapi di atas meja. Di kesempatan ini Leeteuk menunjukkan undangan yang dia dapat kemarin pada saudara-saudaranya. Undangan pesta kepindahan tuan Choi. Dia dan Heechul sudah dipastikan hadir. Dia berharap beberapa atau semua saudaranya bisa hadir juga. Tuan Choi sudah mengetahui kalau mereka 12 bersaudara dan mengharapkan kehadiran semuanya. Leeteuk tidak keberatan, justru bagus untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih baik dengan tuan Choi.

"Kami ikut hyung?" tanya Ryewook memastikan.

Heechul mengiyakan. "Ada yang tidak bisa?"

Semua saling pandang. "Aku memang akan disana karena bosku mengirimku untuk datang," jelas Hangeng yang akan datang sebagai perwakilan di tempat kerjanya.

"Aku juga datang, atasanku memintaku menemaninya,"

Perkataan Yesung mengundang tawa jahil Donghae, "atasan cantikmu memang menyukaimu kan, hyung?"

"Ish diam kau," hardik Yesung. Sebenarnya dia tahu atasannya menaruh hati padanya. Sayang dia belum berfikir untuk menjalin hubungan dulu. Padahal dia juga tertarik.

Donghae mencibir. Kemudian katanya, "Leeteuk hyung aku ikut. Aku merasa aku akan bersenang-senang disana."

"Kau tidak bisa bebas, itu pesta pebisnis banyak orang tuanya," tukas Eunhyuk. "Agar kau tidak kesepian, aku juga ikut. Kita bersenang senang disana." Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar.

Hal itu mendapat tanggapan baik dari Donghae. Keduanya berhighfive. Dan mengundang yang lain untuk menyatakan pendapatnya.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku ada acara lain." kata Kangin sedikit menyesal. Semua menatapnya. Dia meringis. "Aku menemani yeojachingeuku di pesta appanya, mian Leeteuk hyung."

"Gweanchana," Leeteuk tersenyum. "Ah kupikir kau akan lebih dulu menikah Kanginnie."

"Mwo!" kejut Kangin. Tapi yang lain justru menyetujui Leeteuk dan ikut menggodanya.

"Aku tidak keberatan siapa yang akan menikah lebih dulu," kata Yesung menambah ramai acara 'mari menggoda Kangin'.

"Tapi selesaikan dulu kuliahmu hyung," sahut Sungmin diangguki yang lain.

"Tenang saja minggu depan Kangin hyung sudah dijadwalkan sidang," kata Shindong.

"Boleh aku menari di pesta pernikahanmu hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku ingin jadi pendamping prianya,"

"Siwon hyung kau bisa mejadi saingan mempelai pria nanti," protes Ryewook yang lain tertawa menyetujui ucapannya. Siapa yang bisa menampik pesona Siwon. Kalau wajahnya nongol di majalah, majalah tersebut langsung jadi rebutan wanita dari remaja hingga yang tua. Hehehe.

"Kalian berbicara seolah Kanginnie akan menikah besok," Heechul menyesap kopinya dengan tenang.

"Ini namanya rencana hyung. Harus dipikirkan jauh-jauh hari sebelum hari H," ralat Donghae.

"Ini tuan Choi, kan?" Kibum berbicara mengalihkan perhatian semua orang.

"Apa maksudmu Kibummie?" tanya Leeteuk mewakili yang lain.

Kibum menegakkan punggungnya yang sedari tadi bersandar. "Tidakkah kalian menyadari mungkin kita bertemu dengan Kyuhee?"

"Kenapa bertemu dengan Kyuhee di pesta tuan Choi?" tanya Ryewook yang langsung menyadari ucapannnya sendiri. Yang lain nampaknya juga menyadari hal tersebut.

"Choi Kyuhee," gumam mereka serempak. Kemudian semuanya diam. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, masing-masing membayangkan keberadaan Kyuhee di pesta tersebut.

Kibum yang melihat suasana jadi berubah membuka mulutnya. "Apa yang hyungdeul pikirkan? Itu hanya kemungkinan, marga Choi tidak hanya satu. Lagipula memang kenapa kalau Kyuhee ada di pesta tersebut? Kita akan menyeretnya kepada kita dan memaksa dia mengaku sebagai Kyuhyun? Memangnya dia Kyuhyun?"

Leeteuk berjengit dalam duduknya. Dia teringat tentang pembongkaran makam hingga kebenaran yang akhirnya dia ketahui. Atas saran Kibum makam Kyuhyun dirapikan kembali, padahal dia ingin mengungkap semuanya dan mengabarkan hal itu pada semua saudaranya. Tapi Kibum juga memiliki pertimbangan lain, apapun itu dia mempercayai Kibum. Karena sampai sekarang dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan kemungkinan Kyuhee adalah Kyuhyun. Karena kenyataan yang dia hadapi Kyuhee adalah seorang Choi, kemungkinan keluarga Choi yang dia kenal adalah keluarga yang sama dimana Kyuhyunnya berada. "Kibummie,"

"Kau yang tertua hyung, apa tindakanmu?" tanya Kibum yang menjadikan Leeteuk bungkam. Kibum bertanya padanya padahal jelas dia tahu Leeteuk bahkan memukul Jinki uisa karena emosi. Diam-diam Hangeng menatap Leeteuk dan Kibum penuh arti.

Kibum melihat wajah-wajah saudaranya yang menjadi muram. Pasti mereka juga tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Padahal dia tahu sama sepertinya yang menginginkan kyuhyun kembali, tapi haruskah mereka memaksa kalau Kyuhyun bahagia pada kehidupannya yang sekarang? Dia tertawa tiba-tiba. "Kalian serius sekali, aku hanya menguji dan kalian sudah jatuh."

"Kibummie!" raung mereka merasa kesal. Heechul bahkan menjitak kepalanya penuh nafsu. Bisa-bisanya dia dipermainkan oleh si kecil. Yang lain tidak banyak yang dilakukan untuk melepas protes, karena Kibum yang selalu datar dan nampak serius membuat mereka sedikit takut padanya. Hanya beberapa yang bisa melakukan hal ekstrim kepadanya termasuk Heechul. Mau tak mau atas perkataan Kibum yang disebutnya ujian itu, mereka jadi memikirkan tindakan dan keputusan akan hal yang masih berupa kemungkinan tersebut.

"Mereka ada di depan!" seru Kangin terkejut melihat layar HPnya yang menyala.

"Siapa hyung?" tanya Siwon. Kangin melihat mereka yang berwajah ingin tahu sekarang. Kangin meneguk ludah. "Ahra dan…..Kyuhee."

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing. Kekehan Shindong membuka kesunyian tersebut. "Kita sedang membicarakan Kyuhee dan sekarang Kangin hyung bilang mereka ada disini." Katanya masih terkekeh.

Kangin menunjukkan layar HP ke depan. Ada sederet kalimat yang tampil disana. 'oppa aku dan nae dongsaeng ada didepan pintu rumahmu.' Mereka membacanya serempak dalam hati. Dan seperti dalam keadaan darurat mereka heboh bukan main. Berlarian kesana kemari tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Lagi-lagi hanya Kibum yang bisa tenang. Dengan santai dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke depan. "Ayolah hyungdeul, tamu kalian bukan penjahat." Katanya menghentikan aksi gila ke 11 saudaranya. Dia tidak habis pikir bahkan yang tua seperti Leeteuk ikut-ikutan bertindak gila.

Saat Kibum kembali dengan dua orang, hyungdeulnya sudah terlihat waras lagi. Hehehe. Mereka sudah duduk tenang tanpa ada keributan kecuali suara TV.

"Anyeong…."sapa Ahra ramah.

"Anyeooooong…" balas mereka serempak. Yang namanya Ahra memang cantik. Kemudian mereka beralih ke tamu satunya. Kyuhee nampak terkejut menunjuk mereka.

"Eoh Donghae hyung, Eunhyuk hyung, Siwon hyung kalian…." Tadi waktu mendapati wajah Kibum yang pernah ditemuinya dia sudah menduga hal ini. Tapi melihat mereka berkumpul langsung membuatnya sedikit terkejut juga.

Kangin beranjak menghampiri mereka. "Ne mereka saudaraku Kyuhee. Tepatnya mereka semuanya."

"Mwo kalian semua?" Kyuhee melongo. "Berapa banyak?" dan Kyuhee mulai menghitung. Ahra nampak tidak terkejut karena sebelumnya dia sudah diberitahu bahwa Kangin memiliki banyak saudara.

"Aku membawanya kemari karena dia terus menagih janji," kata Ahra.

Dan itu menghentikan acara menghitung Kyuhee. "Noona kau yang modus."

Ahra berdecak dikambing hitamkan adiknya. Dia kemari karena adiknya bosan di rumah kemudian ingat janji Kangin jika dia berkunjung akan dibelikan kaset game terbaru. Dan sekarang dia sedang sangat ingin kaset game itu, makanya Kyuhee merengek untuk datang kesini.

Kibum menarik Kyuhee ke sofa. Dia kasihan melihat wajah-wajah yang meminta dikasihani karena ingin mendekat pada Kyuhee tapi takut over. Kangin pasti akan sibuk dengan Ahra jadi tidak apa kalau Kyuhee bersama mereka. Satu persatu mereka memperkenalkan diri. Siwon bahkan memeluknya dan bersikap manja. Semua terkejut saat Kyuhee bahkan tidak protes dengan hal itu.

"Siwon hyung pernah takut disuntik, aku menenangkannya," jelas Kyuhee dengan polos. Siwon tidak perduli dengan kesalah pahaman itu karena hal itu membuatnya bisa bermanja pada Kyuhee. Donghae dan Kibum yang harus menjelaskan pada yang lain dengan berbisik, Siwon menangis karena melihatnya bukan takut disuntik seperti anggapan Kyuhee. Dia juga tidak mengerti Kyuhee bisa salah paham padahal Kibum hanya bilang Siwon terguncang dan minta tolong Kyuhee untuk menenangkannya.

"Tapi saat pertama kali melihat Eunhyuk hyung, aku berfikir 'orang ini lincah seperti monyet',"

Semua terbahak, kecuali Kibum yang tidak bisa berekspresi lebih dari smirk kecil. Eunhyuk cemberut. Bisa-bisanya Kyuhee mengejeknya dengan wajah sepolos itu. Wajah tanpa dosa yang membuatnya gemas dan kesal bersamaan.

"Dan Donghae hyung saat membuka mulutnya dia mirip ikan animasi yang bernama nemo,"

Lagi mereka tertawa tak kalah keras.

"Kyuhee anggapanmu sangat tepat!" bangga Heechul. "Si Eunhyuk itu memang monyet jejadian. Dan Donghae memang manusia ikan."

"Jeongmal?" Kyuhee melebarkan matanya yang bulat dan jernih. Ah mereka jadi gatal ingin mencubit pipi cubbynya. "Ah noona juga cantik, siapa nama noona tadi? Aku lebih tertarik dengan yeoja diatasku, sebenarnya."

Kali ini mereka tertawa dan terkejut bersamaan. Heechul sudah hendak menerjang Kyuhee kalau tidak ditahan Hangeng dan Shindong.

"Kyuhee, Heechul hyung namja bukan yeoja," jelas Kibum menahan senyumnya yang tidak bisa dikendalikannya kali ini. Si polos yang jahil ini sukses menggoda Heechul yang bertemperamen buruk dan tak terkendali.

"Mwo! Bohong!" sangkal Kyuhee tidak percaya. Dia melihat Heechul yang duduk dengan wajah merah padam menahan kesal.

"Cih bocah kau ingin bukti?!" Heechul bergerak akan membuka kancing bajunya. Tapi Kyuhee berteriak dan menyembunyikan wajahnya ke punggung Siwon. "Ishhh dia bersikap seperti yeoja labil," decak Heechul menurunkan tangannya.

Siwon menepuk Kyuhee. "Heechul hyung jangan bersikap yadong disini. Kasihan Kyuhee yang masih polos." Dia mengusap punggung Kyuhee menenangkannya. Semua melenguh keras melihat Kyuhee yang mengukir smirk tanpa diketahui Siwon.

Ahra tersenyum keki melihat kelakuan adiknya yang tidak ada beda saat di rumah. "Anak itu," keluhnya. Kangin disampingnya merangkulnya.

"Tak apa, itu hiburan untuk keluargaku."

"Oppa, dongsaengku bukan badut," protes Ahra.

Kangin tersenyum. "Ne dia lebih baik daripada badut. Terima kasih sudah membawanya kemari."

"Cheonma. Perasaan Kyuhee akhir-akhir ini sedikit buruk, aku senang melihatnya tersenyum seperti saat ini."

Kyuhee sudah bercanda lagi bersama yang lain. Ahra berfikir kali ini Kyuhee cepat sekali akrab dengan mereka. Apa karena sebelumnya dia sudah mengenal Kangin jadi merasa aman karena mereka adalah keluarga Kangin? Apapun itu Ahra merasa senang Kyuheenya bisa berbaur bersama keluarga Kangin.

Hari itu di kediaman Cho berbeda dari hari biasanya. Dengan kedatangan dua tamu membawa keceriaan di keluarga tersebut. Mereka melakukan hal-hal biasa yang terasa sangat menyenangkan. Bercanda dan mengobrol di ruang keluarga dengan Kyuhee sebagai pusatnya. Ahra memakluminya sebagai 'ketertarikan dengan orang baru'.

Kemudian memasak untuk makan siang, semua turun ke dapur untuk membantu. Ahra sedikit khawatir dengan Kyuhee yang sama sekali tidak kenal dapur bahkan pernah sekali membakar dapur rumah sendiri. Namun larangannya tidak dihiraukan Kyuhee maupun yang lain. Acara memasak berubah menjadi acara 'mari main lempar bahan makanan'. Sungmin dan Ryewook sebagai koki rumah harus bekerja ekstra mengatasi masakan mereka. Apalagi Kyuhee menghanguskan satu menu dan mendapat protes dan cibiran yang lain. Tapi selebihnya semua sangat menyenangkan berada di dapur hampir 2 jam.

Kyuhee menyingkirkan sayur yang berada di piringnya.

"Kau tidak suka sayur, Kyuhee?" tanya Yesung.

Kyuhee mengangguk saja, dia berkonsentrasi menyingkirkan sayuran. Yesung segera membantu dengan menyumpit sayuran itu dan memakannya hingga tidak tersisa satu lembarpun. Kyuhee tersenyum lebar. "Gomawo Yesung hyung."

"Euhm," angguk Yesung tidak keberatan.

Leeteuk menyumpit daging dan menaruh ke mangkuk Kyuhee. "Makan yang banyak, kau terlihat kurus."

"Dia kurus karena tidak memakan sayurnya. Dasar pemilih," cibir Ahra. Kyuhee melet saja.

Mereka selesai makan. Hangeng, Shindong dan Sungmin membereskan meja makan dan mencuci semuanya di dapur. Yang lain beralih ke ruang keluarga lagi. Ahra menghampiri adiknya yang sudah duduk didepan layar TV menyetel peralatan game. Dia dan Kibum akan battle.

"Minum obatnya," Ahra menyodorkan beberapa obat.

Kyuhee mengeluh, "Noonaaaaa…."

"Jangan banyak protes. Ayo minum." Desak Ahra tidak luluh oleh wajah cemberut Kyuhee.

Kyuhee menyingkirkan satu obat. "Yang ini jangan sekarang, bikin ngantuk aku akan battle dengan Kibum hyung."

"Ok, itu nanti malam saja." Setuju Ahra. Kyuhee menelan semua obat sekali teguk dengan dorongan air putih. Ahra tersenyum melihatnya. "Itu baru uri Kyuhee," seraya mengacak rambut Kyuhee. Kyuhee protes dan merapikan lagi rambutnya. Ahra pergi ke belakang, mengembalikan gelas sekaligus membantu beres-beres di dapur.

Kibum merapikan poni Kyuhee yang masih mencuat. "Kau masih sakit?"

Kyuhee menggeleng. "Tapi harus tetap minum obat. Dokter bilang untuk membantu imunitas tubuhku yang sudah tidak sama lagi seperti dulu."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Heechul di atas sofa. Yang lainpun ingin tahu.

"Aku pernah operasi cangkok paru-paru. Dokter bilang meskipun aku sudah sehat, tubuhku melemah seiring dengan penyakit yang kuderita bertahun-tahun. Metabolisme tubuhku jadi tidak bagus. Untuk itu aku masih harus melakukan konsumsi beberapa obat dan vitamin."

"Bertahun-tahun?" tanya Kibum ingin tahu lebih jelas.

"Aku sakit sejak kecil."

"Kau ingat masa kecilmu?" korek Kibum lagi.

Kyuhee tertawa. "Tentu saja hyung! Pertanyaanmu aneh. Aku seperti orang amnesia saja ditanya seperti itu." Kyuhee meraih joy sticknya. "Ayo main! Perhatian, jangan menangis kalau kalah!"

Kibum bersmirk. Meraih sticknya. "Jangan sombong, mungkin saja yang akan kalah kau."

"Lihat saja,"

Mereka memulai permainan. Kibum mengesampingkan pikirannya. Dia tahu ada orang lain yang sedang berfikir juga. Kyuhee yang masih ingat masa kecilnya. Itu berarti Kyuhee yang sejak kecil tinggal dengan keluarga Choi bukanlah Kyuhyun mereka. Leeteuk memperhatikan Kyuhee dengan pikiran itu. Sepertinya sangat tidak mungkin kecuali jika cuci otak diperbolehkan untuk mengubah pikiran orang. Tapi memikirkan sesuatu seperti hipnotis atau cuci otak Leeteuk tidak berani. Dia tidak mau menyangkakan hal buruk tentang keluarga yang sudah mengurus dan menjaga Kyuhyunnya.

Harus Kyuhee akui Kibum lawan yang tangguh untuk dikalahkan. Dia harus bekerja keras untuk waktu yang lama dan butuh taktik cerdik untuk mendapat kemenangan. Tapi siapa yang tidak kenal Kyuhee dalam game. Dia akan mengalahkan siapapun dan bagaimanapun lawannya. Dia belum pernah kalah selama ini.

"YEEEEEYYYYYYY! AKU MENANG!" seru Kyuhee. Dia melepas sticknya, berdiri kegirangan. Hyungdeul ikut bersorak girang. Beberapa memeluknya. Ahra melihatnya ikut tertawa dan bertepuk tangan. Hanya kemenangan game tapi mereka terlihat menikmatinya.

"Kau tidak menangis kan, hyung?"

Kibum bersmirk. "Ah aku ingin menangis. Ahra noona bagaimana ini aku dikalahkan adikmu."

"Uuuuuhhh!" seru yang lain melihat Kibum pura-pura merajuk.

"Apa boleh buat Kibummie…" Ahra merangkul Kyuhee. "Dia adikku yang tidak terkalahkan."

Mereka kembali tertawa termasuk Kibum. Kemudian yang lain jadi penasaran. Satu persatu mereka ingin mencoba bertanding dengan Kyuhee. Kyuhee menerima tantangan tersebut. Dan mereka kalah dalam waktu singkat. Tapi semua merasa puas dan senang. Kenapa kalah membuat mereka senang? Bukan tentang gamenya. Ini tentang bagaimana mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama dan bersenang-senang seharian ini. Itu hal yang dulu tidak mereka lakukan pada Kyuhyun. Setidaknya sehari ini mereka seperti bersama Kyuhyun. Tidak ingin berdusta mereka menganggap Kyuhee sebagai Kyuhyun. Kasarnya pengganti Kyuhyun.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

"Waah ini semua dari pacar noonamu?"

Kyuhee mengiyakan pertanyaan Minho. Ketiga temannya melihat-lihat kaset game yang didapatnya dari Kangin saat berkunjung di rumah keluarga Cho. Mereka cukup terkejut mengetahui pacar Ahra noona adalah Kangin. Orang yang sudah Monho dan Jonghyun kenal.

Sekarang mereka sedang berkumpul di kamar Kyuhee. Kyuhee sengaja mengundang mereka untuk menemaninya di pesta nanti. Meski dia hanya akan keluar sebentar dia tidak mau mati kebosanan. Dia hanya akan keluar menyapa beberapa tamu kemudian akan pergi menyelinap ke kamarnya. Bermain game pemberian Kangin sepuasnya bersama teman-temannya.

"Jonghyun-ah ayo coba yang ini," ajak Changmin tertarik dengan satu kaset. Namun Kyuhee merampas kaset tersebut.

"Kalian tidak boleh jadi yang pertama!" larang Kyuhee. Dia mengumpulkan semua kaset barunya dan menyimpannya di rak kaset.

"Kyuhee pelit dan egois!" Cibir ketiganya. Kyuhee cuek saja dan memilih mengeluarkan sesuatu dari lemari. Setelan jas resmi yang terbungkus plastic. "Daripada itu pilihlah jas yang akan kalian pakai nanti." Perintah Kyuhee menunjuk ke lemarinya sambil mata memandang teman-temannya.

"Aku tidak turun," tolak Minho.

"Aku juga," Changmin ikut menolak. Dan Jonghyun mengangkat tangannya seraya menggeleng.

Kyuhee menatap tajam ketiga temannya yang seolah berkonspirasi untuk melawannya.

"Tidak mau tahu! Kalian harus turun menemaniku disana!"

Akhirnya dengan paksaan dan ancaman mereka mau menemani Kyuhee di pesta.

Seluruh keluarga Choi plus ketiga teman Kyuhee sudah bersiap. Tuan dan nyonya Choi sudah nampak menuruni tangga untuk pergi ke halaman samping, tempat pesta diadakan. Kedua anaknya dan tiga orang pemuda mengikutinya dibelakang. Karena semua tamu telah hadir dan waktu sudah menunjukkan jam delapan malam, tuan Choi segera membuka acara malam itu dengan sambutan singkat. Perayaan atas kepindahan Choi grup ke Seoul diawali dengan pemotongan pita oleh pasangan suami istri tersebut. Acara dilanjutkan dengan makan-makan dan saling mengobrol antar sesama pebisnis diiringi nyanyian oleh seorang penyanyi di podium. Pesta sderhana namun berlangsung lama. Sepertinya yang hadir memanfaatkan waktu dan tempat untuk saling bertukar info sebagai sesama pebisnis. Ahra dan Kyuhee yang mengikuti orangtuanya berkeliling mulai bosan. Padahal baru tiga tempat yang disinggahi untuk beramah tamah, namun keduanya sudah nampak tidak nyaman. Ahra sering sekali melihat HPnya untuk memastikan keberadaan Kangin. Kyuhee lebih banyak diam dan hampir tidak bisa tersenyum. Namun saat menghampiri orang keempat Ahra dan Kyuhee terkejut. Itu gerombolan yang besar menurut mereka. Tapi juga membuat mereka sumringah.

"Kangin oppa," panggil Ahra mengenali satu antara mereka. Ah tidak dia mengenali semua orang rupanya. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhee. Dia nampak terkejut tapi juga tersenyum lebar.

"Ah Leeteuk-ssi, Heechul-ssi." Tuan Choi menyalami kedua orang tersebut diikuti Nyonya Choi yang membungkuk sopan.

"Anyeonghaseyo tuan dan nyonya Choi," sapa keduanya berojigi 90°.

"Kangin-ssi bersama kalian?" tanya tuan Choi yang nampaknya bingung.

"Ne. Sebenarnya Kangin-ah adalah salah satu nae dongsaeng." Jelas Leeteuk. "Saya tidak sangka pesta yang ingin dihadirinya adalah pesta Tuan Choi, kalau tahu seperti itu kami akan berangkat bersama. Tapi kami justru bertemu disini."

"Ne appa, aku dan Kyuhee sudah mengenal mereka semua. Waktu itu aku juga mengajak Kyuhee berkunjung ke rumah Kangin oppa."

Eomma Choi segera menyadarinya. "Maaf sudah merepotkan hari itu," ucapnya mengingat cerita Ahra kelakuan adiknya di rumah keluarga Kangin. Eomma Choi menarik lengan Kyuhee dan memeluknya. "Putra manja kami ini pasti sangat merepotkan."

Kyuhee manyun dibicarakan seperti itu oleh eommanya. "Eomma aku tidak merepotkan. Hyungdeul justru bersenang-senang denganku."

"Ne kami memang bersenang-senang," balas Kangin.

Semua tertawa. Eomma dan appa berbincang dengan Leeteuk, Heechul, Hangeng dan Yesung sebagai orang-orang dalam bisnis. Ahra segera menarik Kangin dan entah mojok kemana. Kyuhee sendiri dikerubungi Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Donghae, Ryweook dan Kibum. Dari kejauhan Jonghyun, Minho dan Changmin memperhatikan.

"Mereka akrab, padahal belum lama ini dia sakit karena mereka." Heran Changmin.

"Pasti karena kaset game Kangin hyung," argument Jonghyun.

Minho bersedekap. "Mereka melihatnya sebagai Kyuhyun."

"Aku rasa begitu," setuju Jonghyun.

Changmin melihat keduanya. "Hubungan mereka dengan Kyuhyun apa?"

Minho dan Jonghyun sadar mereka belum menceritakan hubungan Kyuhyun dengan keluarga Cho. Dan pada kesempatan itu mereka menceritakan tentang Kyuhyun dan keluarga Cho kepada Changmin. Kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah magnae di keluarga Cho. Minho juga mengatakaan bahwa selama Kyuhyun hidup dia diperlakukan kurang baik oleh hyungdeulnya.

"Saat Kyuhyun sekarat, barulah mereka mulai memperhatikannya. Jinki hyung mengatakan harusnya Kyuhyun bisa hidup dengan pembedahan namun karena dia ingin mengembalikan kasih sayang orang tua mereka pada hyungdeulnya dia menolak pembedahan dan memilih untuk mati." Minho menerawang menatap Kyuhee yang berada di tengah-tengah pemuda bermarga Cho. "Aku bahkan terkejut, ternyata Kyuhyun pernah kabur dari rumah selama satu tahun dan tinggal di rumah Jinki hyung. Padahal aku ini temannya tapi tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya."

"Aku juga menyesal tentang itu," Jonghyun ikut bersedih, mengingat dia juga teman Kyuhyun dulu.

Changmin menghela nafas panjang. Ternyata hidup si Kyuhyun itu berat juga. Dibenci 12 saudara kandung yang harusnya melindungi dan menyayanginya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan perasaan Kyuhyun bagaimana.

"Mereka merasa bersalah tapi tidak cukup punya waktu untuk menebus kesalahan mereka. Kupikir karena melihat wajah Kyuhee mereka merasakan keajaiban. Kyuhyun hidup kembali, pikir mereka aku rasa. Dan mencoba menebus semuanya melalui Kyuhee. Bersikap baik dan menyayanginya." Minho mengungkapkan pemikirannya.

"Apa Kyuhee tahu Kyuhyun adalah magnae mereka?"

"Aku rasa tidak Changminnie," jawab Jonghyun.

"Apa sebaiknya kita beritahu?" tanya Minho melihat kedua temannya bergantian. Namun keduanya berkedik bahu, tidak tahu apa yang terbaik.

"Ah Kyuhee itu cerdas. Aku rasa dia pun mulai memikirkan semua itu. Dia pasti tahu sendiri nanti." Putus Changmin menenangkan mereka.

"Aku sudah lelah berdiri disini, ayo tarik Kyuhee kedalam. Dia berjanji main game tadi." Ajak Jonghyun melangkah lebih dulu. Yang lainpun mengikuti.

Bersepuluh mereka berada di kamar Kyuhee. Kamar Kyuhee luas, diisi 10 orang masih terasa lega. Tadi saat Jonghyun, Minho dan Changmin mengajak Kyuhee masuk Cho bersaudara mengeluh tidak mau ditinggal. Karena Kyuhee tidak tega jadilah semua diajak masuk ke kamarnya. Mereka bermain seperti anak kecil disana. Changmin yang termasuk orang yang belum terlalu dikenal Cho bersaudarapun bisa berbaur dengan cepat. Mereka sudah jadi teman saja.

Semua sedang berkumpul di depan layar TV plasma, Kyuhee dan Changmin battle game dan yang lain sebagai penonton. Ada yang mendukung Changmin dan yang lainnya mendukung Kyuhee. Kibum sendiri memilih duduk santai di ranjang, dari tempatnya duduk dia sudah bisa melihat pertandingan mereka. Dia hanya tidak mau bergerumbul disana. Di kasur Kyuhee dia merasa lebih nyaman. Sambil membuka-buka buku yang diambilnya dari deretan buku di rak Kyuhee. Komik detektif. Dia sudah merasa nyaman dan tidak tergaggu oleh sorak sorai mereka.

Entah berapa lama, tiba-tiba Kyuhee sudah berbaring saja di sampingnya. Kibum menurunkan komik keenam yang dia baca. "Lelah?"

Kyuhee mengangguk. "Aku menang terus jadi bosan. Mereka mudah dikalahkan. Changmin dan Jonghyun sekarang battle. Kibum hyung saja yang melawanku lain kali. Kau lawan yang gigih soalnya."

Kibum terkekeh kecil. "Aku ini genius, kau tahu."

"Aku juga!" Kyuhee tidak bohong. Dia juga percaya Kibum seperti itu. "Hyung baca apa?"

Kibum menunjukkan komik yang dia baca. Kyuhee tidak berkomentar.

"Kau punya album foto? Aku ingin melihat foto kecilmu,"

Kyuhee manyun. "Tidak ada. Eomma bilang semua habis dimakan rayap."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Pelayan kami yang dulu kurang baik menyimpannya. Lagipula tempat penyimpanan tidak pernah dibersihkan dan fotonya tidak dimasukkan ke dalam album. Tidak ada yang tersisa. Padahal milik noona masih ada. Anehnya kami tidak berfoto berdua," Kyuhee menatap Kibum dengan mata bulat dan polos. Kibum mengusap kepala Kyuhee.

"Kalian tidak pernah foto berdua?"

Kyuhee nampak berfikir dan mengingat. Kemudian dengan wajah lesu menggeleng. "Tidak banyak yang kuingat. Ingatanku terganggu karena kecelakaan, kata appa." Kyuhee menarik guling dan memeluknya. "Tapi aku tidak amnesia. Aku masih ingat banyak. Aku harus bersyukur."

Kibum tersenyum. "Kau ingat kecelakaannya?"

Kyuhee menggeleng. "Kibum hyung pasti senang punya banyak saudara dan jadi magnae. Kau dimanjakan?"

Kibum terkekeh kecil. "Sayangnya aku bukan magnae yang manis."

"Ne Kibum hyung sangat datar. Sekali-kali tertawalah yang lebar." Cibir Kyuhee. "Tapi aku tidak takut padamu. Kau terasa hangat, kurasa." Kyuhee mulai memejamkan mata. Dia mengantuk dan lelah. Dan ada tangan besar dan hangat yang sedang mengusap kepalanya, dia jadi merasa sangat nyaman.

"Kibummie kau terlihat sangat manis jika seperti itu," ucap Siwon. Kibum langsung mengendurkan senyumnya namun tangannya masih mengelus surai Kyuhee. Baru dia sadari tidak ada suara game lagi. Dia menoleh dan melihat semua hanya duduk melihatnya dan Kyuhee diatas ranjang. Dia tidak sadar sejak kapan mereka berhenti bermain. Mereka tersenyum senang seperti sedang melihat drama keluarga yang hangat. Eunhyuk bahkan sedang memeluk Donghae saking senangnya.

"Ah Kibummie, kau memang lebih pantas jadi hyung ketimbang jadi magnae," kata Ryewook terkikik.

Kibum senyum kecil. Sangat kecil hingga mereka tidak menyadarinya.

"Dia sudah tidur?" tanya Changmin. Kibum mengangguk. Sungmin berdiri dan berjalan ke ranjang. Dengan hati-hati dia menarik selimut di ujung kaki dan menyelimuti Kyuhee.

"Manisnya," ucap Sungmin lirih.

Pintu terbuka, Ahra muncul dengan yang lain. Leeteuk, Heechul, Hangeng, Yesung dan Kangin. Ahra berjalan ke ranjang melihat Kyuhee yang sudah tidur. "Dia tidur masih mengenakan kemeja," keluhnya.

"Dia kelelahan noona," kata Kibum yang sudah berdiri.

"Hyung apa pestanya sudah selesai?" tanya Shindong kepada hyungdeul yang datang.

"Ne Shindong-ah. Kami datang menjemput kalian untuk pulang," jawab Leeteuk.

"Ayo turun, kita harus berpamitan pada Ahjuma dan Ahjussi Choi," ajak Heechul bersedekap. Adik-adiknya mengeluh namun tetap beranjak dari tempatnya masing-masing mengikuti hyungdeul keluar diikuti Ahra. Mereka bilang kurang puas bermain dengan Kyuhee. Bahkan ada yang bermaksud menginap. Keluarga Choi sih tidak keberatan tapi Leeteuk yang tidak mengijinkan. Lain kali saja jika ingin menginap, begitu katanya. Yang sebenarnya dia tidak enak saja.

Oooooooooo

Sejak saat itu Kyuhee dan keluarga Cho jadi dekat. Jangan heran kalau Kyuhee akan jalan dengan salah satu keluarga tersebut. Tidak jarang juga dia diajak pergi kalau Kangin dan Ahra sedang jalan. Saat pergi dengan teman-temannyapun sesekali ada anggota keluarga Cho yang ikut. Dimana ada Kyuhee disana juga ada anggota keluarga Cho. Mereka benar-benar niat menjadikan Kyuhee sebagai pengganti Kyuhyun. Kyuhee sendiri tidak masalah dengan keberadaan mereka. Dia pribadi merasa senang dan seolah memiliki banyak hyungdeul yang sangat menyayangi dan memperhatikannya. Dia merasa dimanja dan apapun keinginanya dipenuhi. Meski begitu Ahra dan keluarganya merasa heran, namun menganggap hal itu sebagai keberuntungan Kyuhee. Baik juga kan kalau Kyuhee disayang semua orang.

Namun dibalik hal yang berjalan dengan baik dan bahagia tersebut Jinki uisa telah melakukan langkah untuk membuktikan bahwa Kyuhee adalah Kyuhyun. Dengan persetujuan Leeteuk dan Kibum yang genius. Mereka yakin Kyuhyun bisa kembali kepada mereka, namun ada kekhawatiran besar. Yaitu keluarga Choi. mereka khawatir keluarga Choi tidak menginjinkan Kyuhee pergi jika dia terbukti sebagai Kyuhyun magnae di keluarga Cho.

Ooooooooooo

Tuan Choi terkejut melihat siapa yang datang. Dia pikir, dia hanya memiliki janji dengan Leeteuk namun rupanya ada Jinki uisa yang dia ketahui sebagai dokter yang merawat putranya ketika sakit dahulu. Bahkan sekarang Jinki uisa berlanjut sebagai dokter pribadi Kyuhee. Namun apa gerangan Jinki uisa pun hadir di meja ini?

"Choi-ssi," Jinki uisa menunduk hormat, kemudian duduk di sebelah Leeteuk.

"Aku pikir kita akan membicarakan bisnis?" tuan Choi melihat ke Leeteuk.

Leeteuk menegakkan punggungnya. Dia sedikit tegang disini. "Maafkan saya Choi-ssi. Saya rasa saya harus melakukan ini."

Tuan Choi menatap mereka curiga. Jinki uisa membuka map yang dia bawa. Dan menunjukkannya pada tuan Choi. Kepala keluarga Choi itu nampak terkejut. Menutup map dengan kasar kemudian menatap keduanya dengan marah. "Apa maksud kalian!"

"Saya berfikir membicarakan hal ini secara pribadi," Leeteuk mencoba menjelaskan. "Karena saya rasa kita memiliki hubungan yang baik jadi saya merasa kita bisa saling memahami."

"Jangan bertele-tele Leeteuk-ssi! Mencoba menarik simpatiku dengan alasan hubungan baik aku rasa itu tidak ada gunanya! Kalian telah melakukan sesuatu tanpa persetujuanku!" tuan Choi menunjuk map tersebut. Dia sangat marah atas kelancangan yang dilakukan Leeteuk dan Jinki uisa. Dua orang yang dianggapnya baik dan mulai dipercayanya. Bahkan Leeteuk sudah dianggapnya keluarga melihat hubungan Ahra dan Kangin. Namun setelah mereka menunjukkan map yang merupakan bukti rahasia yang dia dan keluarganya jaga, dia menyanksikan bahwa setelah ini mereka bisa memiliki hubungan baik. Dia sangat tidak menerima perlakukan mereka ini. Dengan geram Tuan Choi meraih map dan merobeknya. "Kalian tidak bisa mengancamku dengan ini! Leeteuk-ssi apa maumu?! Proyek yang besar?! Keuntungan melimpah?! Dan kau Uisa beginikah dedikasimu atas pekerjaanmu! Kau menginjak martabat sebagai seorang dokter!"

Keduanya menunduk. Namun kemudian Leeteuk mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap berani dan tetap tenang pada tuan Choi. Tapi bisa dilihat, tangannya gemetar dibawah meja. "Kau salah paham Choi-ssi. Bukan hal seperti itu yang kami inginkan."

Tuan Choi mendengus keras dan membuang muka.

"Maaf Choi-ssi, atas segala hormat kami kepada anda kami tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Leeteuk-ssi hanya menginginkan kebenaran tersebut."

"Lalu apa hubungan Kyuhee dengan hal yang kalian inginkan!" teriak tuan Choi.

"Cho Kyuhyun adalah adik bungsu Leeteuk-ssi!"

Mendengar kalimat Jinki uisa tuan Choi menatap Leeteuk tidak percaya. Kini dia yang merasa gentar. Bukan, dia tidak pernah takut akan seseorang namun ketakutan terbesarnya adalah saat kebenaran itu terbongkar dan saat seseorang yang disebut keluarga kandung datang merampas putra kecilnya. Tidak! Dia tidak akan pernah bisa melepasnya!

"Jadi begitu, karena itu kalian tunjukkan hasil tes DNA itu?" desis tuan Choi mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

Jinki uisa mengangguk.

"Sayang sekali, karena aku tidak akan mengembalikannya!" tuan Choi berdiri dengan cepat.

"Tunggu Choi-ssi!" panggil Leeteuk menahan kepergian Tuan Choi. "Kami kehilangannya selama dua tahun. Kami menunggu keajaiban ini. Kami hanya ingin Kyuhyun kembali pada kami."

"Namanya bukan Kyuhyun, dia Choi Kyuhee anak keduaku!" kata tuan Choi mantap dan menekankan kalimatnya. Tanpa menunggu lagi tuan Choi berlalu dari restoran tersebut.

Leeteuk melemas. Seperti dugaannya hal ini tidak akan mudah. Akan sulit mengambil Kyuhyun kembali. Jinki menepuk bahu Leeteuk. "Ini kesalahanku jadi aku akan terus membantumu."

"Kita sudah memprediksi hal ini. Lalu bagaimana?"

Jinki menggeleng tidak tahu. Seperti yang sudah disepakati mereka tidak ingin menempuh jalur hukum. Itu akan menimbulkan kehebohan publik mengingat keduanya adalah pebisnis besar dan sudah dikenal khalayak umum. Terlebih lagi hal itu pasti akan melukai Kyuhee.

Ooo

Tuan Choi masuk ke dalam rumah dengan langkah lebar. Menimbulkan tanda tanya pada Nyonya Choi dan kedua anaknya yang sedang berkumpul bersama. Bahkan kepala keluarga Choi tersebut tidak menyapa mereka dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ada apa dengan appa?" tanya Kyuhee. Ahra mengangkat bahu.

Eomma berdiri. "Kalian tetap disini, eomma akan melihatnya. Jangan khawatir mungkin hanya masalah perusahaan."

Nyonya Choi mengetuk pelan pintu kamarnya dan suaminya. Meski dia adalah penghuni kamar tersebut juga namun dia tetap menggunakan kesopanannya apalagi ada suaminya didalam dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Setelah beberapa saat menunggu dan memastikan nyonya Choi membuka pintu. Dia melihat suaminya berdiri di tengah ruangan kemudian dia masuk. Pintu ditutup dan dikuncinya. Sejenak dia memperhatikan suaminya, dan tahulah ia suaminya sedang gemetar.

"Ada apa yeobo?" tanyanya mendekati sang suami. Tuan Choi berbalik, memeluk istrinya dengan erat. Nyonya Choi yang belum mengetahui masalahnya hanya membalas pelukan itu.

"Mereka akan mengambilnya. Hal yang kita takutkan akan terjadi."

Istrinya masih tidak memahaminya. "Apa itu?"

Tuan Choi semakin erat memeluk istrinya. "Kyuhee,"

Nyonya Choi membelalak lebar. Dia mencoba melepas pelukan suaminya namun sang suami bertahan.

"Jangan bercanda Yeobo!"

"Seharusnya kita tetap berada di Busan," sesal tuan Choi. Kini dia menangis. Nyonya Choi berhenti melakukan gerakan. Kedua matanya panas dan air mata itu jatuh begitu saja. Terbayang olehnya Kyuheenya yang dibawa pergi. Dia menjadi sangat takut dan tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Berpelukan mereka menangis. Mereka menahan suaranya agar tidak terdengar ke luar. Dia tidak ingin membuat anak-anaknya mengkhawatirkan mereka.

Setelah tenang tuan Choi menceritakan semua tentang pertemuannya hari ini. Nyonya Choi sangat terkejut dan hampir tidak percaya bahwa orang-orang yang akan merampas putranya adalah orang-orang yang sudah mereka kenal. Mengingat Ahra adalah kekasih dari Kangin dia menjadi sangat khawatir jika kedekatan yang selama ini terjalin sudah direncanakan. Kemudian mereka memutuskan akan memberitahu Ahra.

Oooooooooo

Kangin membuka pintu. Belum sempat dia menyapa Ahra yang datang tanpa pemberitahuan, gadis itu sudah melangkah masuk. Kangin terkejut dan mengikuti Ahra. Menahan lengannya namun Ahra menghempaskan dengan kasar, sorot matanya menunjukkan kemarahan yang besar. Gadis itu menaiki tangga dengan cepat dan berhenti didepan sebuah pintu. Dia ingat itu adalah ruangan yang dikatakan Kangin sebagai kamar adik mereka yang telah meninggal.

"Ahra, waeyo? Kau kenapa?" tanya Kangin.

Ahra melihat Kangin sebentar kemudian membuka pintu itu dengan menahan nafas.

Ahra tertegun ditempatnya. Kini dia bisa melihat kamar yang tertata rapi dan bersih. Kakinya melangkah masuk. Matanya melihat setiap benda yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Kamar yang luas dengan semua perabot sederhana namun terlihat elegan. Kangin ikut masuk dibelakangnya. Pintu dibiarkan terbuka.

"Benar. Kau belum pernah masuk kamar ini, ya." Kata Kangin yang mengira Ahra penasaran dengan kamar Kyuhyun. Dia memang sempat bercerita tapi dia tetap bungkam tentang kemiripan wajah Kyuhee dan Kyuhyun. Namun kali ini sepertinya Ahra akan tahu. Namun aneh gadis itu datang dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. Seperti marah, takut serta gelisah. Dia ingin bertanya namun melihat Ahra mengangkat sebuah figura dia terdiam.

"Ini adikmu?" tanya Ahra pelan dan datar. Kangin sulit membaca nada yang tersirat tanpa melihat ekspresi Ahra yang memunggunginya.

"Ya. Namanya Kyuhyun."

"Dia mirip Kyuhee," masih dengan nada yang sama sulitnya dibaca Kangin. Dan itu membuat Kangin cemas.

"Maaf Ahra-ya. Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya. Wajahnya memang sangat mirip dengan Kyuhee. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku dekat denganmu dan Kyuhee. Kau ingat kan, aku sudah tertarik denganmu bahkan sebelum aku melihat Kyuhee. Dan,"

"Tapi kalian mendekati Kyuhee karena wajahnya,"

"Bukan seperti itu. Itu,"

"Kenyataannya kalian akan mengambilnya!" teriak Ahra berbalik. Kangin terkejut dengan teriakan itu. Dan lebih terkejut lagi melihat Ahra yang berlinangan air mata. "Andai aku tahu maksud kalian, aku tidak akan berfikir untuk memiliki perasaan padamu Kangin-ssi!"

Kangin terperanjat bukan main. Bahkan dia dipanggil dengan panggilan formal. Terlebih lagi apa maksud perkataan Ahra?

"Ahra apa maksudmu? Tolong jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak aku mengerti." Kangin benar-benar merasa frustasi. "Aku mencintaimu dengan tulus. Dan benar, tentu aku akan terkejut melihat wajah yang sama seperti wajah yang sangat aku rindukan. Aku rasa semua orang jika berada di posisiku akan melakaukan hal yang sama. Pertama penasaran, ingin terus melihatnya, mendekatinya dan…. Itulah yang aku dan saudaraku lakukan. Kami memiliki penyesalan yang besar atas kematian magnae kami." Kangin terlihat sangat sedih. "Maafkan kami. Kami mendekati adikmu dengan alasan kemiripan wajahnya dengan Kyuhyun kami. Itu pasti menyinggungmu. Tapi yakinlah, terlepas dari hal itu kami tulus menyayanginya."

Ahra menggeleng. Kenapa Kangin berbicara seolah dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kebenaran bahwa Kyuhee adalah Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Ahra," panggil Kangin. "Keberadaan Kyuhee mengobati rindu dan memberikan kami keajaiban."

Leeteuk masuk. "Ada apa ini? Ahra-ya, kau datang?"

Kangin menatap hyungnya dengan wajah menyesal. "Hyung, Ahra sudah tahu tentang kemiripan wajah Kyuhee dengan Kyuhyun." Adunya.

Ahra menatap tajam Leeteuk. "Aku ingin berbicara denganmu Leeteuk-ssi!" ucapnya tegas dan menuntut.

Keduanya pergi ke taman belakang dan berjalan cukup jauh dari rumah. Seperti yang dia minta, Ahra dan Leeteuk akan berbicara berdua saja dan tertutup. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Setelah merasa cukup jauh dan sepi mereka berhenti.

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Ahra," Leeteuk membuka pembicaraan. "Harus kau tahu tentang hal ini hanya aku, Kibum dan Jinki uisa yang mengetahuinya. Keluargaku yang lain tidak mengetahuinya termasuk orang tua kami. Kau pasti sudah mendengarnya dari Tuan Choi. Aku bermaksud membicarakannya baik-baik. Namun sepertinya ayahmu tidak memberiku kesempatan."

Pantas saja Kangin oppa seperti itu, inner Ahra. "Apa kau bercanda Leeteuk-ssi? Tentu seorang ayah tidak akan memberikan anaknya kepada orang lain."

"Kyuhyun adalah keluarga kami. Sudah seharusnya kalian mengembalikannya."

"Kyuhee! Namanya Kyuhee!" Ahra menghela nafas panjang. Dia mencoba berbicara baik-baik. "Itu akan menyakitinya. Berfikirlah mengenai perasaan Kyuhee. Baginya kamilah keluarganya. Hanya kami yang dikenalnya sejak dia membuka matanya. Dia tidak akan menerima kebohongan seperti ini. Dia kan jatuh dan sakit."

"Kalianlah yang menciptakan kebohongan itu! Aku hanya mengembalikan apa yang seharusnya dia miliki. Identitasnya sebagai Cho Kyuhyun. Kembali kepada kami keluarganya,"

"Kau harus mengetahui situasinya Leeteuk-ssi!" Ahra mulai tidak sabar hingga berteriak. Leeteuk terdiam namun tidak gentar. Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun harus kembali.

"Aku yang akan mengembalikan ingatannya dan mengembalikan identitasnya," putus Leeteuk dia berbalik bermaksud menyudahi pembicaraan mereka. Namun Ahra tidak menyerah begitu saja. Dia menarik Leeteuk dan menahan lengannya.

"Berhenti melakukan apapun!" teriak Ahra. Kemudian dia menangis. "Kau tahu apa yang dikatakan dokter? Karena dia amnesia permanen, kosongnya memori bisa membuatnya mengalami kegilaan. Kau tahu kondisinya saat itu?! Dia tidak berbicara dan melemparkan barang kesiapapun yang mendekatinya. Dia bahkan melukai dirinya sendiri. Entah kenapa apapun yang kami katakan padanya tidak bisa masuk kepadanya. Dia terus histeris dan harus disuntik obat penenang setiap waktu."

Leeteuk terdiam mendengar hal itu. Ahra melanjutkan ceritanya. Yakin Leeteuk tidak akan pergi dia melepas lengan Leeteuk. "Menghindari semua itu ayahku membawanya ke seorang psikiater dan menganjurkan hipnotis untuknya. Karena dia sendiri menolak semua informasi seolah menutup dirinya dan tidak mempercayai siapapun. Dia tidak bisa hidup dengan keadaan seperti itu. Satu-satunya cara memasukkan memori lain kepadanya. Karena ayah memutuskan menjadikannya keluarga, kamilah yang dimasukkan ke dalam memorinya. Dia bangun dan memanggil 'appa', 'eomma', dan 'noona'." Ahra menyentuh dirinya sendiri. "Kami tidak peduli apapun masa lalunya. Kami menerimanya dengan tulus. Dua tahun dia bersama kami tidak sekalipun kami berfikir dia adalah orang lain. Kami menyayanginya dengan tulus. Mencintainya sebagai keluarga."

Leeteuk menghindari mata Ahra. Dia tahu melihat mata yang jujur dan penuh ketulusan itu akan membuatnya luluh dan kalah dalam memperjuangkan identitas Kyuhyun.

Ahra tersenyum miris melihat Leeteuk nampak tidak ingin menarik keputusannya. "Kami memang egois Leeteuk-ssi. Kami terlalu mencintainya hingga tidak berani melepasnya. Percayalah, itulah yang kami takutkan dua tahun ini. Dan jika kau tetap ingin mengambilnya dari kami, kami juga akan bersikeras untuk mempertahakannya."

Dan begitulah akhir dari pembicaaraan mereka. Ahra pergi dengan kecewa. Dan saat melihat Kangin yang menunggunya gelisah di depan rumah dia hanya bisa membesarkan tekadnya. Satu kalimat untuk Kangin, "Kita tidak bisa berhubungan lagi Kangin-ssi. Mianhe."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8-End

Kyuhee menyadari perubahan sikap keluarganya. Mereka lebih bersikap over protektif padanya. Kyuhee akan diantar dan dijemput tanpa penolakan. Pergi kemanapun dan datang kemanapun harus ada yang menemani. Yang membuatnya heran noonanya menghindari Kangin yang masih sering datang hanya untuk memohon bertemu Ahra. Dia juga tidak diijinkan bertemu sering-sering dengan anggota keluarga Cho. Dan selama itu dia merasa kesepian. Padahal dia sangat senang bersama mereka. Kyuhee tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan keluarganya.

Ahra sedang duduk termenung di ayunan berbentuk kursi panjang di pekarangan samping rumah. Kyuhee menghampiri dan duduk disebelahnya. Ahra tersenyum kecil. Kyuhee menyadarinya, itu sebuah senyum palsu.

"Apa hubungan bisnis appa dan Leeteuk hyung tidak lancar?"

Yang sebenarnya hubungan bisnis itu masih berjalan. Yang berbeda adalah kedua orang tersebut tidak lagi terlibat dalam pertemuan. Mereka hanya akan mengirimkan utusan untuk menghadiri rapat yang berhubungan dengan kedua perusahaan. Hal itu dilakukan hanya agar Kyuhee tidak terlalu curiga dengan hubungan keduanya yang mendingin. Bahkan Kyuhee tetap diijinkan bertemu dengan keluarga Cho meski itu tidak sesering dulu dan Kyuhee tidak diijinkan untuk pergi sendiri.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Ahra noona lembut.

"Karena noona terlihat sedih," jawab Kyuhee polos.

"Apa hubungannya?" Ahra tidak mengerti.

"Mungkin saja karena bisnis mereka tidak lancar atau keduanya jadi bermusuhan kemudian hubungan noona dan Kangin hyung tidak direstui," jelas Kyuhee.

Ahra terkekeh. "Bukan."

"Lalu ada apa dengan hubungan kalian?"

Ahra menaikkan kedua kakinya ke bandulan kemudian memeluk kedua kakinya. "Kami putus."

"Ha?!" Kyuhee terkejut.

"Tapi noona baik-baik saja. Aku bisa mencari yang lain."

"Tapi kau mencintainya?"

"Tidak lagi sekarang," bohong Ahra.

"Bohong,"

"Aku jujur, sungguh."

"Noona tidak bisa membohongiku,"

Ahra diam. "Ini rumit, chagi. Tapi lebih baik begini."

"Tapi noona sakit."

"Bisa kutahan. Nanti akan sembuh, kok."

Kali ini Kyuhee tidak membalas. Dia dan noonanya orang yang keras kepala. Satu keputusan tidak bisa diubah. Tapi dia tidak tega melihat noonanya bersedih. Dan melihat Kangin yang terus datang dia yakin Kangin masih mencintai noonanya. Kalau keduanya masih saling menyukai kenapa harus berpisah? Memangnya serumit apa hubungan mereka terjebak dalam masalah?

Ooooo

Kibum masuk membawa secangkir kopi ke ruangan kerja Leeteuk.

"Terima kasih Kibummie," ucap Leeteuk masih serius melihat pekerjaannya. Kibum tidak segera pergi. Dia duduk di depan Leeteuk dan melihat hyungnya yang sedang serius.

"Semuanya mengeluh merindukan Kyuhee,"

"Kyuhyun akan kembali pada kita,"

"Aku juga rindu tanding game dengan Kyuhee,"

"Aku masih tidak menyerah Kibummie,"

Kibum diam. Leeteuk masih tidak melihatnya. Kibum mendengus. Lalu dengan kurang ajarnya dia menutup map Leeteuk. Leeteuk melihatnya tersinggung.

"Aku menyebutnya Kyuhee hyung,"

"Kyuhee adalah Kyuhyun."

Mereka saling menatap.

"Aku mendengar semua yang dikatakan Ahra noona,"

"Kau menguping?"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan. Aku juga ingin Kyuhyun kembali. Tapi terkadang aku berfikir lebih baik tetap seperti ini."

"Maksudmu?"

"Tetap pada keadaan sebelum kita mengangkat masalah ini. Semua orang pasti bahagia hyung. Relasi bisnis dengan tuan Choi. Ahra dan Kangin hyung. Dan kami dengan Kyuhee."

"Tidakkah kau ingin memanggilnya Kyuhyun?"

Kibum terkekeh kecil. "Memangnya hyung kesulitan memanggilnya Kyuhee?"

Leeteuk diam.

"Keajaiban tidak harus mengembalikan mereka yang mati hidup kembali atau yang pecah utuh kembali. Tadinya kami berharap Kyuhee adalah Kyuhyun yang hidup lagi. Tapi setelah sekian lama bersama akhirnya kami menerimanya sebagai Kyuhee. Kami cukup puas dengan melihat Kyuhyun yang seolah hidup dalam diri Kyuhee. Kyuhee yang menerima kita sebagai orang lain menjadi keluarga. Dan Kyuhee yang kami sayangi. Sekarang bagiku pribadi kyuhyun adalah sebuah kenangan. Dan yang berdiri dihadapanku adalah Kyuhee."

"Tapi kau tahu dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun, magnae kita."

Kibum mengangguk. "Tapi demi semua orang aku ingin menerima semua konsekuensinya hyung. Kyuhyun mati dua tahun lalu. Dan kita diberi kesempatan melihat Kyuhee. Dia datang pada kita sebagai orang lain. Aku pikir itu bukan sebuah takdir yang gagal. Dan itulah keajaibannya. Menghapus kenangan buruk untuk diubah menjadi kenangan baik. Tapi itu semua tergantung kita."

Kibum berdiri. "Namun semua keputusan ada padamu hyung. Kau yang tertua dan aku percaya padamu."

Oooooooo

Donghae meletakkan HPnya dengan kasar. Dia nampak kesal. Kemudian dia memeluk Eunhyuk disampingnya. "Aku ingin bertemu Kyuhee. Aku rindu. Rindu Hyukkie…" rengeknya seperti anak kecil.

Eunhyuk mengelus punggung Donghae ikut prihatin.

Hangeng melihat saudara-saudaranya yang berwajah lesu. Satu alasan mereka seperti sekarang. Kyuhee. Mereka tidak bisa bebas lagi datang dan pergi menemui Kyuhee. Entah kenapa sambutan keluarga Choi tidak sebaik dulu. Bahkan seringkali mereka beralasan Kyuhee tidak bisa di temui. Mereka juga tidak bisa menemuinya di kampus, karena Kyuhee akan langsung diseret pulang.

Hangeng melihat Leeteuk yang menuruni tangga dan bergabung bersama mereka. TV menyala tapi semua orang tidak benar-benar melihat TV.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Leeteuk melihat wajah-wajah lesu dongsaengdeul.

Donghae segera melepas pelukannya dari Eunhyuk. "Hyung, kami tidak bisa bertemu Kyuhee!" adunya dengan wajah ingin menangis.

Leeteuk melihat mereka satu persatu. Kemudian menghela nafas. "Kalian hanya menganggapnya sebagai Kyuhyun kan,"

Mereka mneggeleng serempak. Leeteuk mengernyit.

"Itu kesalahan kami," lirih Sungmin. "Ahra noona sampai datang memarahi Kangin hyung dan memutuskan hubungan. Kasihan Kangin hyung," dia melihat ke Kangin yang lebih merana dari mereka.

"Kenapa memangnya jika wajahnya mirip Kyuhyun? Kami memang mendekatinya karena kami mengira dia Kyuhyun," aku Shindong.

"Tapi kami juga ingat jelas kalau Kyuhyun kami sudah meninggal. Kita sering datang ke makamnya," tambah Heechul. Dia memijit keningnya yang terasa berdenyut. "Aigooo memikirkan anak itu membuatku ingin marah saja. Keluarganya sensitif sekali tentang hal sekecil ini."

Ryewook berdiri kemudian bergelayut ke lengan Leeteuk. "Hyung bujuklah tuan Choi agar mengijinkan kami berteman dengan Kyuhee lagi."

Leeteuk melihat mereka dengan wajah menyesal. Hangeng melihat Leeteuk dengan penuh selidik.

"Padahal akhirnya kami menemukan keajaiban," ucap Siwon lirih. Yesung disampingnya menepuknya memberi dukungan. Kibum hanya diam menatap Leeteuk. Melihat tatapan Kibum Leeteuk menarik nafas panjang.

"Aku akan mencoba bicara dengan tuan Choi." Akhirnya Leeteuk ambil suara. Dongsaengdeulnya bersorak dan menghambur padanya. Memeluk mengucapkan terima kasih. Hanya Hangeng dan Kibum yang masih duduk tenang.

Oo

Leeteuk masih tinggal di ruang keluarga sendirian tengah malam. Dia masih memikirkan semua perkataan Kibum. Tentang keajaiban baginya dan tentang keikhlasannya tidak memiliki Kyuhyun sebagai Kyuhyun. Dia masih tidak bisa menerimanya seperti itu. Dan itu membuatnya sulit mengambil keputusan.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan?" Hangeng muncul.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Leeteuk. Hangeng ikut duduk disana.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Sebenarnya aku penasaran."

"Tentang?"

Hangeng menatap Leeteuk. "Bukankah hari itu hyung membongkar makam Kyuhyun?"

Leteuk terkejut. "Kau?"

"Aku tidak sengaja dengar hyung. Lalu kenapa makamnya masih ada? Bukankah itu hanya manekin?"

"Kau sudah tahu?"

Hangeng mengangguk. "Aku tidak memberitahukan pada yang lain."

"Jadi itu masih rahasia?"

"Aku rasa begitu."

"Jadi kau juga tahu kalau Kyuhee,"

Hangeng mengangguk. "Kibum menjelaskan semuanya."

"Kau juga tahu masalah yang sedang berjalan sekarang?"

Hangeng mengangguk lagi. Leeteuk menghela nafas. Ternyata Hangeng sudah tahu. Dia jadi ingin tahu apa pendapat Hangeng. "Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Entahlah." Hangeng meringis. Namun dia mencoba untuk berpendapat juga. "Aku ingin Kyuhyun kembali tapi Kyuhee yang sekarang juga sangat menyenangkan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Kyuhee me ngetahui semua ini dan tiba-tiba mendengar bahwa kita adalah saudara kandung sebenarnya. Pasti akan ada yang berubah karena hal itu. Entah dia menerima, akan menyangkalnya atau mungkin dia akan frustasi. Aku tidak berani membayangkannya. Terlebih lagi dia amnesia permanen. Dan kudengar itu cukup parah untuk kasus Kyuhee."

"Tapi pasti akan menyenangkan kalau dia kembali sebagai Kyuhyun?"

Hangeng mengangguk. "Aku tidak menyangkal hal itu hyung. Untuk kita itu akan sangat menyenangkan. Tapi kita tidak akan pernah tahu dengan Kyuhee dan keluarga Choi."

Leeteuk mengeluh. "Aku tidak yakin aku bisa mengambil keputusan yang benar."

Hangeng menepuk bahu Leeteuk. "Benar dan salah adalah sesuatu hal yang relatife. Aku yakin kau bisa memutuskannya dengan baik."

Oooooooooooooo

"Noona coba lihat!" seru Kyuhee menunjuk ke luar jendela. Ahra berjalan ke tempat adiknya berdiri. Wajahnya langsung terlihat sumringah melihat sesuatu yang ditunjukkan adiknya. Keadaan di luar begitu cerah. Matahari bersinar hangat. Ahra segera keluar diikuti Kyuhee. Mereka menyapa matahari pagi dengan riang. Merentangkan kedua tangan dan tersenyum. Ahra berputar dua kali dan menarik nafas banyak-banyak. Dia bisa mencium aroma pepohonan.

"Apa kita bisa pergi ke laut?" tanya Kyuhee penuh harap.

"Tentu saja!" sahut Ahra.

"Yeey!" Kyuhee tertawa senang. "Aku akan mengajak Changmiin, Jonghyun, Minho, Kangin hyung dan hyungdeul yang lain. Pasti seru!"

Ahra menatap adiknya dengan sendu. "Kau masih memikirkan Cho bersaudara itu?"

"Kenapa? Mereka kan teman, sudah kuanggap hyung kandungku."

"Kyuhee," lirih Ahra.

Kyuhee menunduk. "Aku merindukan mereka noona. Sangat menyenangkan bersama mereka."

"Tidak menyenangkan bersama kami?"

Kyuhee menatap Ahra tidak suka. "Bagaimana bisa dibandingkan? Kalian keluargaku, tempatku pulang. Tapi mereka juga terasa seperti keluarga," Kyuhee berkata pelan.

Ahra meraih kedua tangan adiknya. "Maafkan kami Kyuhee, maaf."

"Kenapa noona minta maaf?" heran Kyuhee.

Ahra menggeleng menahan air matanya. "Kami sangat menyayangimu, Kyuhee. Kami mencintaimu." Merasa tidak bisa menahan air matanya, Ahra memeluk Kyuhee dan diam-diam menangis. Kyuhee mengusap punggung noonanya.

Ahra mengusap air matanya ketika nyonya Choi memanggil dari dalam rumah. Meminta mereka masuk dan sarapan bersama. Kyuhee meminta pergi ke laut dan appa mengijinkan. Mereka akan pergi bersama. Namun ketika Kyuhee mengutarakan untuk mengundang keluarga Cho appa nampak berfikir. Dia sangat was-was appanya tidak mengijinkan. Namun kemudian Kyuhee tidak bisa menyembunyikan suka citanya ketika beliau memberi ijin. Kyuhee berteriak kegirangan dan memeluk appanya erat-erat. Melihat putranya berharap Tuan Choi tidak tega menolak. Masalah dengan Leeteuk yang ingin mengambil Kyuhee bisa dia sembunyikan. Tapi sampai kapan? Bagaimana kalau Leeteuk bersikeras dan mengatakan pada Kyuhee semuanya? Mendengar cerita Ahra yang melakukan pembicaraan dengan Leeteuk dia merasa takut. Ada kemungkinan Kyuhee akan mendengar kebenaran.

"Kau masih mengkhawatirkan masalah itu yeobo?" tanya Eomma setelah kedua anaknya pergi.

Tuan Choi mengangguk. Nyonya Choi menggenggam tangan suaminya. "Kita akan melewatinya bersama-sama. Aku akan bersiap untuk semua hal nanti. Apapun akhirnya kita tidak bisa melawan takdir. Semua harus diterima."

Tuan Choi mengusap tangan istrinya dan mengangguk yakin semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja.

Oooooooooooooooooo

"Leteuk hyung, kau ingin pergi bersama?" tanya Shindong pagi-pagi saat dia turun untuk melakukan ritual pagi mereka. Sarapan. Namun bukannya berada di meja makan, dongsangdeulnya seakan sudah siap hendak pergi ke suatu tempat.

Leeteuk melihat yang lainnya sudah berpakaian santai, kaos oblong, celana pendek dan topi. Sungmin, Ryewook dan Yesung sedang sibuk mempersiapkan sesuatu didapur. Seingatnya mereka tidak ada rencana apapun hari minggu ini. Tapi mereka sedang bersiap untuk kemana?

Heechul menepuknya dari belakang. Leeteuk menoleh. Heechul juga bersiap dengan pakaian santainya. "Kalian akan kemana?" akhirnya dia bertanya.

"Kyuhee menelpon pagi-pagi sekali. Dia mengajak kita ke pantai!" seru Donghae kegirangan. Dia meloncat loncat bersama Eunhyuk.

"Hyung tidak ada kesibukan? Ayo ikut juga." Ajak Hangeng.

Leeteuk tidak langsung menjawab. Dia memikirkan sesuatu. Kangin terlihat sedang sibuk dengan teleponnya. Dia menelpon Ahra memastikan apa gadis itu ikut juga. Sebenarnya itu hanya alasan. Kyuhee sudah memberi tahu siapa-siapa yang akan ikut. Dia menelpon untuk mengurangi gelisah ingin bertemu Ahra.

"Kau memikirkan apalagi hyung? Ayo ikut. Ini juga berkat dirimu, kan," Siwon mendesak tidak sabar. Namun karena Leeteuk tidak juga bergerak, Kibum turun tangan. Dia mendorong Leeteuk pergi ke kamar.

Kibum membuka lemari hyungnya dan melihat pakaian yang akan dipilihnya untuk Leeteuk.

"Aku belum membicarakan apapun dengan Tuan Choi lagi Kibummie," heran Leeteuk.

Kibum mengambil satu stel pakaian santai dan diberikan pada Leeteuk. "Aku tahu. Tapi apapun yang dipikirkan tuan Choi aku yakin dia memikirkannya demi Kyuhee."

Leeteuk menerima pakaian itu dengan ragu. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan jika bertemu mereka?"

"Hyung takut?"

Leeteuk menatap Kibum. "Jika kau yang berada diposisiku apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kibum diam menimbang jawabannya. "Karena Kyuhee disana aku akan pergi dan kembali berbicara dengan tuan Choi. Membuat kesepakatan agar kita bisa memilikinya bersama."

"Memilikinya bersama? Bagaimana caranya?" Leeteuk tidak faham.

Kibum berdecih. "Apa semua harus kuberitahu? Ya ampun hyung, kau pintar menjalankan bisnis appa, untuk hal seperti ini kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan." Kibum keluar dari kamar Leeteuk. "Cepatlah, kami tidak ingin melihat Kyuhee ngambek karena dipikirnya kita tidak datang."

Leeteuk menghela nafas panjang kemudian mengganti pakaiannya.

Mereka sampai di pantai. Terlamabat tentu saja. Mereka menunggu Leeteuk yang ternyata sangat lama. Sepanjang jalan mereka menggerutuinya. Kyuhee berkali-kali menghubungi mereka satu persatu. Dikiranya mereka tidak datang seperti Changmin yang tiba-tiba harus pulang ke Busan, Minho yang ada acara keluarga dan Jonghyun yang sakit. Siwon menenangkannya namun Kyuhee tetap berteriak marah-marah. Sungmin mendekat dan mengusap bahu Kyuhee. Tidak mengatakan apapun tapi tersenyum lembut. Akhirnya Kyuhee tenang dan memeluk Sungmin.

"Bogoshippo…" ucapnya.

Sungmin mengusap punggung Kyuhee. "Nado bogoshippo. Kami semua kebosanan karena tidak bermain denganmu. Satu hari saja membuat kami sangat rindu."

Kyuhee melepas pelukannya. Menatap mereka tidak percaya. "Jeongmal?"

Mereka mengangguk serempak. Wajah Kyuhee memerah. Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum malu. Hyungdeul jadi gemas dan menyerbunya. Ada yang menggelitiknya. Ada yang mengusap kepalanya, mencubit-cubit pipinya, dan ada yang memeluknya erat-erat. Kyuhee tidak kuasa menolak mereka. Dia sendiri merasa senang. Jadi apapun perlakuan mereka dia terima.

"Kupikir hanya aku yang merindukan kalian." Aku Kyuhee malu.

"Aish magnae ini ternyata manis sekali," kata Heechul yang masih gemas menarik kedua pipi Kyuhee. Dan kembali mereka menyerbunya.

Tuan Choi, Nyonya Choi dan Ahra melihatnya dengan perasaan senang dan merasa bersalah.

"Aku merasa kita sangat jahat untuk mempertahankan Kyuhee disisi kita Yeobo," kata nyonya Choi meneteskan air mata haru melihat mereka.

"Eomma jangan berfikir begitu," sanggah Ahra.

Tuan Choi melihat kepada Leeteuk yang seolah menyadari sedang diperhatikan balik menatapnya. Leeteuk berojigi dan dibalas anggukan tuan Choi.

Leeteuk dan Tuan Choi duduk di pasir putih sedangkan yang lain bersenang-senang di laut. Kangin sedang dalam misi mendekati Ahra kembali dengan nyonya Choi berada ditengah-tengah mereka. Eunhyuk dan Donghae paling hiperaktif diantara semuanya. Berlari kesana-kemari dan berenang seperti ikan. Shindong, Ryewook dan Yesung membuat istana pasir yang Sungmin tidak sengaja menyenggolnya hingga hancur. Mereka marah dan mengejar Sungmin hingga ke laut. Mereka berakhir disana. Bermain air. Kyuhee tidak berani melepas kaos, malu dengan luka operasinya katanya. Siwon ikut-ikutan tidak melepas kaos, demi rasa sayangnya ke Kyuhee katanya dan mendapat protesan dari yang lain. Heechul memilih melihat mereka dengan pakaian lengkap plus topi bundar yang lebar, takut kulit cantiknya terbakar panas matahari. Hangeng dan Kibum menemaninya. Mereka duduk tak jauh dari Ahra, Kangin dan Nyonya Choi, menonton sekelompok anak muda yang bertingkah menjadi anak kecil di lautan.

Kedua orang berbeda usia itu tertawa melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Kau pasti merasa senang Leeteuk-ssi,"

Leeteuk tidak menyangkal kata-kata tuan Choi. Melihat mereka bergembira seperti sekarang adalah kebahagiaannya. "Anda tidak?"

"Tidak. Aku sangat senang. Andai seperti ini terus."

Leeteuk menatapnya. Dia tercenung melihat senyum tuan Choi yang tulus. Leeteuk kembali menatap keluarga bahagia di depan sana. "Kyuhyun bukan anak yang beruntung. Dia lahir dengan penyakit pneumotrax. Karena hal itu dia mendapat perhatian lebih dan perlakuan khusus dari orang tua kami. Kami bertiga belas dan ketika kasih sayang itu hanya tertuju untuk satu orang, kami merasa tidak adil dan iri. Kami memperlakukan Kyuhyun dengan tidak baik. Tidak pernah menyakiti fisiknya. Tapi kami menjauhinya, mengucilkannya. Kami bahkan tidak berbicara dengannya."

"Itu pasti sangat menyakitkan,"

"Benar. Tapi Kyuhyun 'si tidak beruntung' yang tidak pernah menyerah. Dengan semua ketidak pedulian kami justru membuatnya ingin lebih dekat pada kami. Hingga kami menyadari rasa sayang kami yang kami coba kubur dalam-dalam. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak dalam keadaan baik. Dia sekarat kemudian meninggal." Leeteuk berhenti merasakan air matanya menetes saat ingatannya kembali pada dua tahun silam. Saat dimana dia menyesali semuanya dalam pemakaman Kyuhyun. Dia mengusap air matanya kemudian tersenyum. "Tapi Kyuhee adalah anak yang beruntung. Sangat beruntung."

Tuan Choi ikut terharu. "Leeteuk-ssi," gumamnya melihat senyum Leeteuk.

"Bisa kita membuat kesepakatan Choi-ssi?"

Mata tuan Choi melebar. "Kesepkatan?"

Dan sebelum tuan Choi memikirkan hal buruk Leeteuk segera berkata. "Kyuhyun di tangan kami tidak beruntung. Namun di tanganmu dia adalah Kyuhee yang beruntung memiliki banyak kasih dari kami semua. Jangan larang kami menemuinya dan menganggapnya sebagai saudara kami, adik kecil kami. Dia akan tetap jadi putramu, anak lelakimu. Kita akan jadi dua keluarga yang disatukan melalui dirinya. Biarkan kami tetap melihatnya dan tumbuh bersamanya. Aku tidak akan merampasnya darimu, kecuali dia sendiri yang menginginkannya. Ini kesepakatan yang aku tawarkan,"

Tuan Choi hampir tidak percaya dengan keputusan yang diambil Leeteuk. "Apa itu artinya kami tetap bisa memiliki Kyuhee? Kau tidak akan memisahkan kami?"

Leeteuk menggeleng. "Kita akan memilikinya bersama. Yakinlah tuan Choi ini keputusan yang berat tapi aku tidak akan menyesal untuk sekarang. Demi senyumnya semua akan aku lakukan. Kami memberikan masa lalu yang buruk padanya dan sekarang aku ingin memberikan banyak cinta untuknya. Tidak harus bersama kami, kami akan tetap bisa memberinya cinta."

"Leeteuk-ah, apa yang bisa kukatakan? Padahal kami sudah pasrah jika kau mengambilnya." Ujar tuan Choi dengan perasaan haru.

"Aku rasa ini yang terbaik,"

Sebuah pelukan dari seseorang didapatkan Leeteuk secara tiba-tiba. Seseorang itu menangis di pundak Leeteuk. "Terima kasih Leeteuk-ssi. Terima kasih." Ucap Nyonya Choi. Dialah yang ternyata memeluk Leeteuk. Kedua orang itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di dekatnya dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka. "Kami berjanji akan membuatnya bahagia dan menyayanginya dengan setulus hati. Kalian bisa bertemu kapanpun kalian ingin. Kami tidak keberatan. Kami tidak melarang. Rumah kami selalu terbuka untuk kalian. Terima kasih untuk keputusanmu Leeteuk-ah." Nyonya Choi menangis penuh suka cita.

Leeteuk mengusap punggung nyonya Choi dan mengangguk. Dia ikut menangis. Ternyata adiknya begitu dicintai di keluarga ini. "Kalau begitu bolehkah aku memanggilmu eomma?"

Nyonya Choi melepas pelukannya. Beralih menatap Leeteuk. Dia tersenyum dalam tangis bahagia. "Tentu saja, leeteuk-ah. Kyuhee anakku, maka kalian juga anak-anakku."

Tuan Choi disampingnya mengusap air mata yang mengalir kemudian menepuk bahu Leeteuk. "Kita keluarga Leeteuk-ah."

Kibum tersenyum melihat mereka. Dia hampir menangis. Namun dengan sekali helaan nafas dia mampu menahan air matanya. "Akhirnya semua selesai,"

"Apanya yang selesai, Kibummie?" tanya Heechul mendengar gumaman Kibum. Dia menoleh mencari tahu apa yang dilihat Kibum. Kemudian dia terheran-heran melihat Leeteuk, Tuan Choi dan Nyonya Choi nampak sedang menangis. "Ada apa mereka? Bertengkar lagi?"

Ucapan Heechul membuat Hangeng ikut menoleh. "Aigooo ini gawat. Kita bisa dilarang bertemu dengan Kyuhee nanti," cemasnya.

Kibum berdecih. "Hyung apa yang seperti itu terlihat sedang bertengkar?"

Heechul dan Hangeng memperhatikan lebih jelas. Dan benar saja, mereka menangis tapi juga tersenyum. Bahkan tuan Choi menepuk bahu Leeteuk dengan wajah haru dan senang. Tapi kalau tidak bertengkar mereka kenapa?

"Jangan dipikirkan. Mulai sekarang semua akan berjalan lebih baik." Kata Kibum tenang. Dia berdiri. "Mereka terlihat asyik. Aku juga mau bersenang-senang kesana."

Kibum berlari masuk ke laut. Mengejutkan mereka yang sedang asyik. Kibum langsung terkena siratan air yang dilakukan semua orang. Dia tertawa dan mencoba melindungi wajahnya. Heechul dan Hangeng yang heran melihat tingkah Kibum akhirnya tidak tahan juga. Heechul Tidak peduli lagi kulitnya terbakar, topi dilemparnya dan menarik Hangeng masuk ke laut. Mereka semakin menikmati kegiatan di dalam air apalagi Ahra dan Kangin bergabung kemudian. Bertiga belas mereka terlihat sangat menikmatinya.

Hari itu di tutup dengan barbekyu di rumah tuan Choi. Semua terlihat bahagia. Kangin dan Ahra pun sudah tak canggung lagi dan kembali mesra. Keduanya jadi bahan godaan yang lain. Nyonya Choi meracik bumbu dibantu Ryewook dan Sungmin. Kyuhee duduk di bangku panjang menunggu masakannya matang. Dia lelah tapi juga senang.

"Senyum seperti itu, nanti tidak bisa kembali, lho," Kibum datang langsung duduk di sebelah Kyuhee.

Kyuhee justru melebarkan senyumnya. "Memang tidak ingin kembali. Aku ingin seperti ini setiap hari."

Kibum mengusap kepala Kyuhee penuh sayang.

"Gomawo, hyung."

"Untuk?" tanya Kibum.

Kyuhee meletakkan kepalanya ke bahu Kibum. "Karena kalian datang dalam hidupku. Aku merasa sangat senang dan bahagia. Entah kenapa, aku merasa sangat senang melihat kalian."

"Kenapa, kami kan hanya orang asing yang tiba-tiba muncul?"

Kyuhee menggeleng. "Aku merasa rindu dan seolah mengenal kalian. Apa kita pernah bertemu? Tapi seberapa keras aku berfikir, aku yakin kita belum pernah bertemu. Beberapa hari kemarin terasa berat tanpa kalian. Rindunya membuatku berfikir apa aku gila?"

Kibum merangkul bahu Kyuhee. "Kami tidak tahu kalau kamu menderita tanpa kami. Kami berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kami akan terus datang dan menemuimu. Kita saudara."

"Ne. Mulai sekarang kita saudara. Aku pegang janjimu hyung."

Oooooooooooooooo

"Jadi itu keputusanmu Leeteuk-ssi?"

Leeteuk mengangguk mantap. Jinki uisa menghela nafas.

"Jadi sekarang aku bisa melepas bebanku. Aku melakukannya untuk menebus ketelodaranku dalam menjaga Kyuhyun. Tapi sekarang aku bisa lega. Selanjutnya aku bisa pergi dengan tenang."

Dahi Leeteuk berkerut. Menatap Jinki uisa dengan tanda tanya.

"Aku akan ke Cina untuk belajar lebih banyak."

Leeteuk tersenyum. "Semoga berhasil. Kabari aku jika kau sudah kembali."

"Tentu. Kau akan pulang setelah ini?"

Leeteuk mengagguk. Anehnya dia tersenyum lebar. "Dia ada di rumah sekarang. Yesung menelponku dan dia sedang menahan marah."

"Kenapa?"

"Hahaha itu hanya sedikit kejahilan dari Kyuhee."

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di rumah keluarga Cho Kyuhee sedang memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

"Mian Eunhyuk hyung. Kupikir itu kertas tidak berguna. Aku mencari kertas bekas, kertasmu berserakan jadi kupikir," Kyuhee diam melihat Eunhyuk yang seolah mengeluarkan tanduk. Dia segera berlari manaiki tangga.

"YAK KYUHEEE! JANGAN LARI KAU!" Eunhyuk segera mengejar Kyuhee. Mereka semua dibuat pusing dengan tingkah jahil Kyuhee yang ternyata sangat sangat super jahil dan kelewatan. Yesung bahkan hampir manangis melihat peliharaan kesayangannya hampir mati karena Kyuhee terlalu gemas mempermainkannya. Dia beralasan melatih kura-kura itu agar bisa berjalan lebih cepat.

Kyuhee masuk ke sebuah kamar dan mengunci pintunya. Eunhyuk menggedor pintu.

"KYUHEE KELUAR KAU! Bagaimana bisa kau menghancurkan tugas yang sudah kukerjakan mati-matian selama seminggu ini!"

"Mian hyung!" sahut Kyuhee terkikik geli. "Aku sudah bilang, kupikir itu kertas berkas. Bukan salahku karena kertas-kertasmu berceceran."

Eunhyuk menendang pintu. Dia berkacak pinggang dan sadarlah dia kamar siapa yang dimasuki Kyuhee.

"Kyunnieeee keluarlah. Kau bilang tidak ingin masuk kekamar itu kan? Sekarang kau memasukinya." Kata Eunhyuk yang kemarahannya lenyap seketika.

Kyuhee mengedarkan mata melihat ruangan. Dia menjauhi pintu melangkah ke nakas di samping tempat tidur. Dia mangangkat bingki foto yang ada disana. Memandangi wajah yang ada di foto tersebut. Dia sudah mendengarnya dari Hyungdeul siapa Kyuhyun sebenarnya. Jadi dia tidak heran lagi jika sesekali hyungdeul salah memanggil. Tapi sejauh ini tidak ada yang salah memanggil lagi.

"Anyeong Kyuhyun. Aku Kyuhee, Choi Kyuhee. Kita memiliki wajah yang sama. Bahkan aku berfikir kita saudara kembar. Hehehe ternyata tidak. Kau jangan iri ya karena hyungdeulmu menyayangiku sekarang. Kau juga jangan marah kalau aku sedang menjahili mereka. Aku tidak bermaksud jahat. Sumpah! Aku menyayangi hyungdeulmu. Kami besumpah menjadi saudara. Itu artinya kau dan aku saudara juga. Kau tenanglah disana. Hyungdeulmu aku yang jaga. Aku janji akan jadi adik baik untuk mereka. Tapi jangan larang aku untuk menjahili mereka, ya. Hihihi."

"Kyuhee!" kali ini Leeteuk yang memanggil.

"Leeteuk hyung sudah pulang." Kyuhee meletakkan foto Kyuhyun. "Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti."

Dia berlari ke pintu dan membukanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam?" tanya Leeteuk.

Kyuhee menggeleng. "Hyung kau bawa pesananku?"

Leeteuk mengangguk. Dia mengajak Kyuhee turun dan menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Menutup kenangan masa lalu dan membuat kenangan baru. Mereka yakin akan bahagia untuk kedepannya. Begitulah akhirnya dia bisa menerima takdir. Kehilangan dan pertemuan bukan sesuatu yang sia-sia. Meski seseorang yang datang bukan seseorang yang diharapkan, namun itulah keajaiban sesungguhnya. Hanya dengan keikhlasan sesuatu akan terasa ajaib.

-I-

END

Wuaaa alurnya kecepeten, pasti protesnya gitu hehehe.

Maaf. Ga tau dulu mikirnya kayak gimana sampe alurnya lari kayak gini.

Seperti yang sudah aku bilang juga, ini gak masuk target aku. Jadi jangan protes banyak-banyak y.

Sekali lagi maafkan aku ini chapter pendek banget. Banyak kurangnya, typo, bahasa amburadul, dan seabregh kurang-kurang lainnya, tolong diabaikan. Saya berusaha untuk lebih baik lagi.

Terima kasih.

SHHMJM ini sudah kelar. Aku tutup.

Salam :)


End file.
